


Pouvoirs Célestes

by Kokoroyume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 14
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoroyume/pseuds/Kokoroyume
Summary: Sam ne peut se résoudre à suivre le plan de Dean, même si une part de lui souhaiterait ardemment être capable de vouloir lui infliger un tel sort. Même dans cette terrible situation, Jack ne mérite pas cela, pense-t-il.Mais un tel choix peut-il réellement rester sans conséquence pour eux ? Et pour l'avenir du monde ?[Fin alternative à la saison 14 - Pas de romance]Extrait :"- Tu refuses de m'écouter, insista-t-il. Je sais que je ne suis pas mauvais. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix cette fois. Il faut me faire confiance, implora-t-il finalement. Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas une menace, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Vous êtes ma famille.Sam sentit ses émotions lui comprimer la poitrine. Le jeune homme paraissait si sincère et désespéré mais ne semblait pas voir ce que ses actions engendraient. À quel point le chemin qu'il suivait l'éloignait d'eux.[...]Il allait lui répondre lorsque l'expression de Jack changea complètement. Le nephilim fronça les sourcils, puis ils remontèrent sur son front et soudain il sourit largement.- C'est ça ! Voilà ce que je dois faire ! Je dois te montrer !"
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne sont pas ma propriété et je remercie infiniment ceux qui sont aux manettes pour nous avoir offert tant de belles heures pleines d'action et d'émotion !
> 
> En quelques mots, j'ai trouvé la fin de la saison 14 extrêmement frustrante parce que j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Jack et, n'ayant pas encore commencé la saison 15 (je fuis les spoilers à tout prix !), j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire un bout d'histoire pour offrir à ces personnages une fin alternative...  
> Je n'ai jusqu'à présent pas vu le thème que je vais aborder traité dans une autre fanfiction liée à la saison 14 alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ce que j'en ferai... :)  
> Cette histoire ne comportera pas de romance, sera un mélange d'action, de drame et d'émotions (fin de saison 14 oblige...) et débute durant l'épisode 19 de la saison.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

\- Jack ? Jack, si tu m'entends, veux-tu bien venir me parler ?

Sam ouvrit les yeux, interrompant sa prière, mais sa chambre restait désespérément vide.

Il était certain que ses mots pouvaient l'atteindre. Toutefois, il ignorait si sa voix était étouffée dans une cacophonie d'autres. Ou si son état émotionnel le poussait à se déconnecter de la fréquence des anges. Ils connaissaient le nephilim et, pourtant, dès qu'il s'agissait de ses pouvoirs, ils voguaient en mer inconnue. Et tanguaient vers un précipice qui semblait sans fond. C'était pour ça que Dean -

Il clôt à nouveau les paupières, inspira profondément et permit à davantage d'émotions de percer dans sa voix **.**

\- Ces derniers jours ont été... difficiles pour tout le monde. Nous avons besoin... J'ai besoin de te parler. Tu es un membre de notre famille, Jack. On-

Il serra les dents mais se reprit.

\- On ne peut pas retourner en arrière. Mais on peut continuer à avancer. Ensemble.

Sam voulait y croire. L'idée même de suivre le dernier plan de son frère le rendait malade. Il reconnaissait que la situation semblait désespérée. Ils ne contrôlaient plus rien. Et Dean était déterminé, comme il l'était toujours lorsqu'il avançait grâce à sa colère.

Sam aussi était en colère mais définitivement plus contre lui-même que contre le jeune homme. La plupart du temps. Une petite part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir déverser toute sa rage sur lui. Cependant, au-delà de ça, ce qui lui serrait vraiment le cœur était la tristesse d'avoir perdu leur mère et de voir la famille qu'ils s'étaient constitués voler en éclat. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il refusait d'accepter que la boîte de Malak soit leur seul recours. Ils étaient tous partiellement responsables de cette situation dramatique. Et maintenant il voulait tout mettre sur le dos de Jack et lui faire subir un sort pire que la mort sans même tenter de le raisonner ? Non, il en était tout simplement incapable.

\- Jack-

\- Bonjour, Sam.

\- Jack.

Le jeune homme était apparu en face de lui, a deux bons mètres de distance. Hors de ça portée directe, nota-t-il. Il affichait un léger sourire hésitant mais le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Sam était soulagé de le voir. Il s'en voulait aussi de ressentir une légère crainte en sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder une part de méfiance envers le terrible pouvoir maintenant entre les mains d'un enfant sans âme. Ce n'était pas que son instinct de chasseur qui parlait, c'était également son instinct humain le plus basique.

Il repoussa sa peur et fit un pas vers lui. Il aimait Jack, leur innocent gamin, qui cherchait toujours à être la meilleure version de lui-même. Il lui devait bien d'essayer de le traiter avec toute la bienveillance et la clémence dont il était encore capable. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de ne pas faire un pas de plus lorsqu'il le vit visiblement se tendre.

\- Je pensais que vous ne voudriez plus me revoir après mon erreur.

Une boule se logea dans la gorge de Sam.

_...Erreur ?_

\- Mary. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Elle insistait... Je voulais juste qu'elle se taise mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. C'est juste... arrivé sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher. Mais tu comprends, Sam, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerai tellement que les choses redevienne comme avant...

C'était douloureux. Cette pointe de désintérêt tangible pour Mary qui perçait dans son discours. Il ne s'en rendait probablement même pas compte. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. C'était son âme. Son absence d'âme. Mais ça le mettait profondément en colère que sa mère ne soit pour lui que reléguée à un accident de parcours. Ce même garçon qui, si peu de temps après sa naissance, avait été dévasté par la mort de ce garde de sécurité qu'il avait accidentellement tué, n'exprimait pratiquement aucune émotion face à la disparition de leur mère...

Quand lui-même n'avait plus d'âme, tout ce qui l'avait réellement intéressé avait été de poursuivre son objectif, éliminer des monstres, être un excellent chasseur, quitte à tuer Bobby pour qu'on ne lui rende pas son âme qu'il voyait comme un obstacle et un risque. D'une certaine façon, il n'était pas surpris que Jack focalise son attention sur le désir d'avoir une famille, de trouver sa place. Sans plus saisir la complexité de leurs émotions.

Il avait beau essayer d'y réfléchir avec tout le stoïcisme possible, il ne pouvait pas aborder ce sujet avec lui dans ces conditions. Ça faisait trop mal de se dire qu'il avait perdu leur mère si.... si bêtement et que Jack n'en n'avait basiquement rien à faire !

Sam inspira et expira plusieurs fois, tentant de calmer les battements de ton cœur qui frappait puissamment dans sa poitrine alors qu'il peinait à desserrer la mâchoire. Il ne l'avait pas appeler pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même de l'enfermer dans la boîte de Malak. Il voulait lui donner une chance. Leur donner une chance. Comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il se força à garder un ton calme et choisit ses mots avec prudence.

\- Je voudrais vraiment croire que tu ne cherche pas à faire du mal... Mais tu as tué des gens, des humains, ces derniers jours.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils. Sam s'humecta les lèvres pour continuer.

\- Est-ce qu'avec eux tu as - tu as aussi perdu le contrôle ?

L'expression de Jack devînt plus déterminée.

\- Non. Ils n'avaient simplement pas la foi.

Puis il sourit. Naïvement, pensa Sam. Cela ne fit qu'accroître son malaise.

\- C'est mon travail maintenant. J'aide le Paradis. Et je crée des anges ! C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec fierté et enthousiasme.

En somme, il était un pion. Avec ses pouvoirs, sans âme et sous le contrôle du Paradis. Non, non, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

\- Sam ?

Il prenait trop de temps pour lui répondre et la situation était trop délicate pour qu'il n'avance pas des arguments solides.

\- Vous étiez supposés être contents, déclara le nephilim, baissant les yeux mais ne cachant pas sa frustration.

Sam avait déjà parfaitement saisi que, dans son état, frustration menait bien trop facilement à colère puis à catastrophe.

\- Jack...

\- C'est ce qu'ils veulent, déclara-t-il, haussant le ton. Ils veulent être des anges, je les rends heureux !

\- Et leurs familles ? répondit-il enfin. Font-ils le choix de les abandonner derrière eux ? Savent-ils réellement dans quoi ils se lancent lorsqu'ils acceptent de te suivre ? Que veut vraiment le Paradis ? Es-tu en train de créer pour eux une armée qui déferlera sur Terre, comme dans le monde de cet autre Michel ?

Bon sang, la simple pensée que Jack puisse créer des anges lui donnait le tournis. Y avait-il même une limite à son pouvoir ? Mais c'était bien la pensée que l'on puisse se servir de lui pour créer une nouvelle apocalypse qui était la plus effrayante. Et ces êtres humains qu'il changeait en anges, conservaient-ils la moindre humanité après leur transformation ? Jack s'en inquiétait-il seulement après avoir semblait-il perdu la sienne ?

\- Duma est un bon ange. Elle veut le meilleur pour le Paradis et l'Humanité, dit-il en secouant la tête. Et on pourra changer les choses grâce à mes pouvoirs.

Pourtant, le jeune homme avait les poings serrés et il fallut un temps pour que son regard ne revienne s'accrocher au sien.

Il ne parvenait peut-être pas encore à le faire douter mais il le poussait à réfléchir au-delà de ce qu'il avait décidé d'accepter comme la vérité. Si ses mots le touchaient, alors peut-être y avait-il une chance de résoudre cette situation sans avoir recours à des mesures drastiques. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore perdu. Il fallait juste qu'il choisisse bien ses mots pour le raisonner...

\- Les anges sont là pour protéger et guider la création de Dieu. Ils font de bonnes choses lorsqu'ils sont bien menés. Je suis à moitié ange et je ne suis pas mauvais, dit-il d'un ton plus appuyé. Et Castiel est une bonne personne. Grâce à mes pouvoirs-

Ce fut plus fort que lui, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu au cours de ces dernières années, et malgré sa volonté d'aborder cette conversation avec une certaine diplomatie, Sam lâcha un ricanement sans joie qui l'interrompit net.

\- Les anges sont tout aussi susceptibles d'être corrompus par le pouvoir que les êtres humains. Et du pouvoir, tu en as à revendre, Jack. Combien d'humains as-tu déjà blessé sous leur impulsion en quelques jours à peine ? Ce prêtre méritait-il vraiment d'être dévoré par les vers parce qu'il s'inquiétait du sort de cette paroisse ? Et tu sais - tu dois forcément être conscient que ton discernement est faussé, lâcha-t-il. Ton âme-

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'emporta le nephilim.

Ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur dorée qui indiquait que son énergie remontait à la surface.

Sam se figea se demanda très sérieusement s'il n'était pas sur le point de se faire pulvériser.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants puis ses iris reprirent leur teinte naturelle.

Sam avait les mains moites et il avait définitivement enfoui sa frustration et sa colère tout au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de déraper à nouveau. Il commençait un peu à regretter de ne pas avoir au moins attendu le retour de Castiel pour cette confrontation. L'ange avait plus de recul sur tout ça et certains de ses mots auraient pu, dans cette situation particulière, avoir plus de poids pour le jeune homme que ceux sortant de la bouche de Sam.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, répéta à nouveau Jack.

\- Alors, explique-moi, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il espéra assez calme et avec l'expression la plus ouverte possible.

\- Non, dit-il on secouant la tête.

Et Sam sentit un profond regret l'envahir. Il semblait qu'il était en train de manquer cette opportunité. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait à nouveau se retrouver sur ce chemin qu'il ne voulait pas suivre.

\- Jack-

\- Tu refuses de m'écouter, insista-t-il. Je sais que je ne suis pas mauvais. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix cette fois. Il faut me faire confiance, implora-t-il finalement. Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas une menace, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Vous êtes ma famille.

Sam sentit ses émotions lui comprimer la poitrine. Le jeune homme paraissait si sincère et désespéré mais ne semblait pas voir ce que ses actions engendraient. À quel point le chemin qu'il suivait l'éloignait d'eux. Une part de lui-même compatissait pour sa situation car il avait emprunté un chemin similaire un jour et qu'il ne voulait par voir Jack en souffrir autant que lui-même en avait souffert. Une autre, beaucoup plus endurcie et calculatrice, cherchait déjà une stratégie pour tenter à nouveau de lui faire voir les choses à sa façon car ils ne pouvaient se permettre de le perdre dans la nature avec de tels pouvoirs et un tel état d'esprit.

Il allait lui répondre lorsque l'expression de Jack changea complètement. Le nephilim fronça les sourcils, puis ils remontèrent sur son front et soudain il sourit largement.

\- C'est ça ! Voilà ce que je dois faire ! Je dois te montrer !

Sam se tendit mais il était déjà trop tard.

Jack venait d'apparaître juste en face de lui, les yeux brillants et une main posée sur son front.

\- Jack, qu'est-ce que tu-

Il sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son crâne et une terreur soudaine l'envahit.

_DEAN !_

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

\- Alors ? J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa panique était toujours tangible. Bien que Jack s'était écarté et qu'il avait visiblement fait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, Sam était tendu comme un arc. Il y avait... Il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui mais il était incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait. Jack souriait, semblait-il satisfait.

\- Je savais que c'était un bon choix, poursuivit-il. Je n'ai pas voulu... Je crois que c'est un peu différent avec toi, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que tu savais déjà ? En tous cas, tu vas être capable de comprendre, maintenant.

\- Jack, que m'as-tu -

Le nephilim leva soudain les yeux en direction de la porte et parut inquiet. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'émit pas un son, l'expression de son visage reflétant de l'incertitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam puis son attention se focalisa à nouveau sur la porte. Il secoua la tête et se parla à lui-même, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre de quelque chose.

\- C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il revint au chasseur.

\- Tu lui expliqueras, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Sam était perdu et distrait. Il avait l'impression que sa vision se troublait, des bruits familiers et étranges résonnaient dans sa tête et sa peau fourmillait comme si son épiderme était à la fois exposé au soleil et caressé par la brise matinale, traversé par un courant électrique et arrosé d'une pluie printanière. Il se sentait paradoxalement beaucoup plus calme qu'un instant plus tôt. Et il pouvait dire que le nephilim l'était de moins en moins puisque son énergie fluctuait à un rythme irrégulier.

Il fronça les sourcils. Son énergie ?

\- Je dois retourner au Paradis, déclara-t-il.

Puis il s'envola.

\- Sam ?

Ah. L'un des sons qu'il avait entendu était le pas de son frère dans le couloir.

\- Sam, tu es là ? appela-t-il en frappant à la porte. J'ai eu l'impression que tu...

Il y eut une pause. Il cligna des yeux. La voix de son frère l'arrachait progressivement de ce sentiment de détachement qui l'avait habité avant le départ de Jack.

\- Bref, il est temps de s'y mettre. Plus on traîne et -

Sam ouvrit la porte, habité par un besoin pressant de se rassurer lui-même grâce à sa présence familière.

D'accord. Ça, c'était bizarre. L'environnement était à nouveau stable devant ses yeux mais Dean... rougeoyait ? Cela ne dura qu'un instant puis disparut.

Son frère le dévisagea et le regarda de haut en bas, brièvement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était entier. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir droit à ce genre de regard de sa part et n'y prêta pas attention. Apparemment satisfait, il quitta le pas de sa porte, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans les entrailles de bunker, s'attendant à ce que son frère le suivent, ce que Sam fit instinctivement malgré le sentiment de désorientation qui ne le quittait pas tout à fait.

\- Tu vas l'appeler dans la bibliothèque puis on avisera.

\- Dean -

\- Je compte sur toi pour être convaincant, continua-t-il d'un ton ferme. Nous n'aurons probablement pas droit à une seconde chance.

\- Dean, il faut qu'on parle de -

\- Non, il n'y a rien de plus à dire sur le sujet, interrompit-il sans se retourner et ne ralentissant pas son pas. La décision est prise, il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

\- Mais je -

Dean fit un bruit irrité, s'arrêta au milieu de la bibliothèque et se retourna pour le fixer d'un regard froid. Sam était sérieusement agacé et se contenait de plus en plus difficilement à chaque interruption. Le fait qu'un l'instant il se sentait lui-même et le suivant son cerveau était envahi d'un milliers d'informations alors que son corps était désorienté par des sensations bizarres et inexplicables n'aidait pas.

\- Nous avons eu la preuve qu'il est incontrôlable et un danger pour l'humanité, et nous avons un moyen de le contenir que nous allons utiliser. Appelle-le, Sam.

Dean était intraitable et affichait une expression presque menaçante, les poings serrés, les épaules en arrière, le menton bas. La part de lui qui ne voulait jamais décevoir son grand frère avait juste envie de lui obéir. Il était même probable qu'il se serait plié à sa demande encore quelques heures plus tôt car, au-delà de ses propres émotions, il savait qu'il n'avait fondamentalement pas tort. Mais Sam soupçonnait qu'il avait changé la donne. Même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à définir à quel point. Ils ne pouvaient plus se lancer dans ce plan à l'aveugle. Il devait expliquer sa rencontre avec Jack. Essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui pour que le monde lui semble maintenant à la fois trop tangible et pas assez réel. Et, pour être honnête, il n'était même pas certain que le nephilim réponde cette fois à son appel.

\- Dean -

Son frère arriva au bout de sa patience.

\- Tu vas faire ton putain de devoir de chasseur et appeler ce monstre sur-le-champ ! Ou je te jure -

\- Ça suffit ! explosa-t-il à son tour.

Mais au lieu de la colère et de la frustration qu'il s'attendait à voir sur le visage de Dean, ce dernier pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles comme si elles étaient douloureuses puis, l'instant d'après, il avait en main la seule lame qu'il portait sur lui pour l'heure et se tenait en position défensive. Son regard était chargé de fureur. Et, parce qu'il connaissait si bien son frère, il pouvait aussi y lire de l'appréhension et une profonde inquiétude.

\- Qui que vous soyez, sortez du corps de mon frère, déclara Dean d'une voix glaciale. Si vous ne le libérez pas immédiatement, je vous promets que je vous poursuivrai jusqu'au bout de l'univers pour vous le faire payer. Et que je vous ferai tellement souffrir que vous souhaiterez que votre Dieu de pacotille ne vous ait jamais créé.

La menace fut si subite et si intense qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- Dean, non, je ne suis pas possédé, pourquoi est-ce que tu vas même t'imaginer - Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas que Jack -

\- J'ai dit, immédiatement, le coupa-t-il avec son ton de chasseur le plus dangereux.

Il ne pensa même pas à relever le fait que sa lame ne lui ferait aucun mal si un ange avait vraiment pris possession de son corps. Sam leva juste les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Dean, c'est moi, je t'assure. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, insista-t-il en le voyant se mettre en position d'attaque. Pourquoi penses-tu tout d'un coup que je ne suis pas moi-même ? Dis-moi juste ça, d'accord ? plaida-t-il.

Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il imaginait et il devait désamorcer la situation même s'il ne comprenait pas trop lui-même ce qui lui arrivait.  
L'autre chasseur eut un sourire en coin dénué de tout humour, les yeux aussi perçant qu'un aigle face à sa proie.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, moi. Peut-être à cause des yeux irradiant de grâce. Ou la voix d'ange à faire saigner les tympans. Ou encore cette volonté de ne pas vouloir appeler le fils de Lucifer. Faites votre choix. Maintenant, rendez-moi mon frère.

Et alors, Sam réalisa.

_"Je dois te montrer."_

Et Jack avait eu recours à la méthode la plus directe.

Sam déglutit. C'était complètement fou. Et il n'y avait pas dix mille façons d'annoncer cela.

\- Dean. Je crois que Jack m'a transformé en ange.

Il y eu un instant de doute et d'incrédulité sur son visage puis il se renfrogna.

\- Bien tenté. Mais si vous aviez fait vos devoirs, vous sauriez que nous n'avons pas eu de contact avec Jack depuis -

\- Je l'ai appelé, lâcha-t-il. Dean, essaie de comprendre. Tu n'allais pas lui laisser de choix. Alors, je l'ai appelé et... Et les choses ont pris un tournant imprévu. Apparemment.

Il vit la prise se resserrer sur son arme.

\- Comme c'est pratique. Il t'aurait... changé et tu ne le réaliserais que maintenant ? dit-il, dubitatif.

\- Il m'a pris par surprise, d'accord ? Il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il m'a fait. Tu es arrivé et il a disparu. Je suis un - un ange depuis, quoi, dix minutes ? Tu peux bien admettre qu'un truc pareil demande un temps d'adaptation, non ? Et puis, sérieusement, après Gadreel, tu penses que j'accepterais encore d'être possédé par un ange ?

\- ...Tu as pu être manipulé pour qu'on te force à accepter.

Mais il abaissa sa lame et se contenta de rester droit et immobile, le dévisageant.

Sam laissa échapper un petit bruit exaspéré.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, et par un ange assez stupide pour dévoiler sa présence cinq minutes après avoir possédé son hôte. Merci pour le vote de confiance, riposta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Cela eut l'effet escompté : ses épaules se relâchèrent et un bref sourire secoua le coin de sa lèvre.

\- Ça ne semble pas si impossible que ça. Tu peux être naïf, à l'occasion.

Mais il se rembrunit presque immédiatement. Son regard se fit distant et sa prise se resserra tellement sur le manche de sa lame que son bras en trembla.

\- Je vais tuer ce petit enfoiré, dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Sa réaction ne le surprenait pas. Lui-même avait des sentiments partagés concernant ce nouveau développement. C'était surréaliste, même pour eux. Basiquement, il n'était plus humain, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait des pouvoirs. Mais à quel prix ? Perdrait-il son âme en échange ? L'avait-il déjà perdue ? Garderait-il son libre arbitre ? Deviendrait-il la marionnette de Jack ? Du Paradis ? Était-il même encore Sam Winchester ?

Une profonde angoisse commençait à se faire sa place dans son esprit et il se força à garder une respiration calme et régulière.

Il observa Dean qui s'installait à la table à côté d'eux, posant ostensiblement sa lame sur le bois et à portée de main. C'était un territoire plus familier. Son frère, avec raison, restait méfiant. Peu importait que sa pose soit plus relaxée, que son expression soit un peu plus ouverte et qu'il ne se mettait pas à lui hurler dessus en le traitant de parfait idiot. Il était prêt à affronter cette situation avec toute la prudence nécessaire, en maîtrisant au maximum ses émotions. Son comportement apaisait le tumulte de celles de Sam. Ensemble, ils trouvaient toujours des solutions.

Il s'assit en face de Dean.

\- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Et Sam s'exécuta, sans omettre le moindre détail.

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques concernant la crédibilité des personnages, je ne voudrais pas m'éloigner trop de l'interprétation de la série... :)  
> Les théories concernant la suite m'intéressent aussi !


	3. Chapter 3

Dean bouillait de rage contenue.

On lui enlevait sa mère une seconde fois. Son meilleur ami lui avait caché des informations si vitales que leur omission avait conduit à cette débâcle. Et, maintenant, on lui volait son petit frère. Il assistait à tout cela impuissant, incapable de protéger qui que ce soit. C'était un schéma qui semblait ne faire que se répéter depuis qu'il avait dit oui à Michel. Il voyait le monde s'écrouler autour de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire. Si seulement...

Il frappa violemment le poing sur la table et Sam sursauta. Cela eut au moins le mérite d'effacer le regard désagréablement hagard qu'il avait déjà vu s'afficher plusieurs fois sur son visage depuis qu'il était allé le chercher dans sa chambre.

\- Tu aurais dû suivre mon plan, Sam, dit-il en ne laissant que transparaître sa colère dans son ton. A l'heure qu'il est, il serait dans cette foutue boîte et il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne !

Sam - ou ce qui restait de Sam -

Non. Il refusait de s'attarder pour l'instant sur cette possibilité. C'était Sam. Juste avec quelques pouvoirs surnaturels en bonus.

Sam fronçait les sourcils et il finit par lui répondre.

\- Et si ça avait envenimer la situation ? Il -

\- Pire que ce merdier ? Honnêtement, je ne vois pas, riposta-t-il immédiatement.

\- Il y a toujours pire, et nous sommes les mieux placés pour le savoir. Qu'aurions-nous fait si la boîte de Malak avait été un échec ? Ses pouvoirs dépassent ceux d'un archange, on l'a bien vu lorsqu'il a vaincu Michel. Mais créer des anges ? C'est d'un tout autre niveau. Si la boîte ne peut pas le retenir, nous le perdons pour de bon. Je te l'ai dit, il nous considère toujours comme sa famille. Tu penses vraiment que la meilleure chose à faire est d'utiliser sa confiance en nous pour le piéger ? Nous devons essayer de le sauver.

\- Et tu voudrais risquer l'avenir du monde pour protéger ce gosse ? Ce n'est pas Donatello. Dans son cas, ne pas avoir d'âme fait toute la différence. Il est dangereux et imprévisible. Maman -

Il se mordit presque la langue tant sa mâchoire se referma brusquement. Il détourna le regard et se força à reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles tendus à l'extrême.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser ce monstre en liberté. Et tu ne devrais pas le vouloir non plus. S'il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives alors nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de le tuer.

_Et je me débrouillerai seul si je ne peux pas compter sur toi,_ n'ajouta-t-il pas. Peu importait que la pensée même lui nouait l'estomac. C'était son job de protéger tout le monde, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Il le devait à leur mère. Il le devait à Sam. S'il ne s'était pas laissé attendrir par Jack, rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit. C'était sa faute et il ferait les sacrifices nécessaires pour réparer ses erreurs, quitte à y laisser la vie.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu n'es qu'un humain.

Il serra les poings. La manière dont Sam avait formulé sa réponse le dérangeait. Et son regard trop fixe le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait accepté le fait qu'il n'était pas possédé, même si un infime doute était encore présent en lui et se manifestait par le fourmillement dans ses doigts qui voulaient saisir une arme. Mais il allait devoir faire face, à un moment ou à un autre, à ce nouveau problème.

\- Ça ne nous a jamais empêché d'agir, répliqua-t-il. D'empêcher des apocalypses. Ou d'éliminer Lucifer. Pourquoi ça devrait être différent cette fois ?

\- Parce qu'il est de notre famille ! s'emporta finalement Sam.

Son entêtement était purement humain, tel qu'il l'affichait depuis toujours quand il était persuadé que Dean se trompait, tellement irritant mais, en même temps, si familier que s'en était presque rassurant... Ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être deux fois plus en colère. Parce que son petit frère parvenait généralement à mettre le doigt sur le nœud du problème dans ce genre de conversation. Voir sa famille se déchirer avez toujours rendu Dean désespéré pour trouver une solution pour recoller les morceaux. Il n'avait jamais pu réellement abandonner Sam et, les quelques fois où il avait lâché prise, la décision n'avait pas vraiment été entre ses mains. Il n'avait jamais volontairement laissé leur père ou leur mère derrière lui. Même en tant qu'esprit, il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu laisser Bobby partir. Et Castiel, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui, même si lui pardonner était parfois difficile, il n'y avait réellement que cette fois où il n'était pas certain de pouvoir passer au-delà de son rôle dans la disparition de leur mère...

Oui, sa famille était sa faiblesse. Il avait beau se dire qu'elle était aussi sa force, la réalité était qu'il les perdait tous et qu'il allait se retrouver seul.

Jack... Jack avait été un bon gamin. Bon sang, il en était arrivé à aimer ce gamin comme s'il était le sien. Mais c'était terminé. Il avait changé. Il lui avait tout pris. Il avait brisé sa famille. Il n'était pas - Il n'avait pas -

Dean avait envie de hurler de rage, et de douleur.

Les coudes posés sur la table, il enfonça la tête dans ses mains, les paumes pressées contre ses yeux fermés. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il avait encore un job à finir. Même si ça devait être le dernier. Il devait garder sa détermination.

\- Dean ? Il y a quelqu'un dans le bunker.

Il releva la tête et, malgré sa vision trouble, il nota le regard à nouveau bizarrement fixe de Sam. Il devina que c'était ses nouveaux pouvoirs qui lui avaient fourni cette information. Un peu inquiétant mais définitivement pratique.

L'interruption fut bienvenue et il se reposa immédiatement sur ses instincts de chasseur, saisissant sa lame. Il se fit la réflexion pour plus tard qu'il était plus que temps qu'il garde une lame angélique à portée, même dans le bunker.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, silencieusement. Ils échangèrent un regard et se placèrent chacun d'un côté de l'entrée principale de la pièce, prêts à accueillir leur invité dont ils entendaient les pas se rapprocher.

\- Dean ? Sam ? dit une voix prudente.

Dean se relaxa automatiquement et son petit frère lui jeta un regard contrit.

\- Avez-vous invité un autre ange dans le -

La voix de Castiel s'éteignit lorsque son regard quitta Dean, qui venait à sa rencontre, et se posa sur Sam.

\- Sam ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Son frère fixait Castiel comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Puis il sembla se reprendre.

\- Tu es... différent, lâcha Sam, clairement intrigué.

\- Non, je suis exactement le même. Mais tu ne m'observes plus avec les yeux d'un humain, répondit-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Donc, c'est bien Sam ?

Son petit frère lui jeta un coup d'œil mais Dean ne prétendit même pas qu'il regrettait d'avoir posé la question. C'était trop important pour qu'il puisse garder le moindre doute.

\- Si tu me demandes si une entité étrangère occupe son corps, la réponse est négative, dit-il, appuyant son affirmation d'un regard dans sa direction. Par contre, il est... davantage que ce qu'il était. Il est empli de grâce angélique. Une nouvelle grâce. Intrinsèquement liée à son essence.

Il confirmait que Sam était un ange. Mais, surtout, que c'était bien son frère en face d'eux. La tension dans ses muscles se relâcha partiellement : même si Sam n'était au final plus tout à fait lui-même, la vie de son frère n'était au moins pas entre les mains d'un nouvel ennemi.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me dire... Est-ce que tu peux voir si j'ai toujours mon âme ?

Un sentiment de panique tenta de le prendre à la gorge et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de son frère. Il semblait délibérément éviter son regard et focalisait toute son attention sur l'autre ange. Castiel le fixa longuement.

\- C'est Jack qui a fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? Voulais-tu...?

Sam secoua la tête et eut un petit rire qui sonnait creux.

\- J'essayais juste de lui prouver qu'il allait dans la mauvaise direction. Et il a décidé qu'il devait me montrer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Je crois qu'il pensait honnêtement que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Qu'il le défende encore alors qu'ils allaient peut-être découvrir dans une minute qu'il avait pulvérisé son âme dans le processus lui donnait envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Peu importait que son poignet risquait à présent de plus en souffrir que le visage de Sam, maintenant probablement beaucoup plus résistant à la violence humaine. Ou qu'il puisse avoir raison concernant le nephilim.

Castiel s'approcha de Sam et leva une main à hauteur de son visage, posant deux doigts sur son front.

\- Ta nouvelle nature devrait me permettre de déceler la présence de ton âme plus facilement. Je ne pense pas que cela sera douloureux.

Son petit frère acquiesça avec un léger sourire sans doute forcé.

\- Au moins tout n'est pas noir dans cette histoire.

Puis la lueur qui les enveloppa fut si intense que Dean dut se protéger les yeux. Il aurait pu le prévenir !

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque sa vision ne rougeoya plus derrière ses paupières. Et ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas davantage. L'ange n'avait plus les doigts sur son visage mais le fixait sans ciller. Sam attendait, semblant de plus en plus inquiet, un tic faisant trembler sa joue. Ce face-à-face continua encore un temps puis Dean décida que ça suffisait.

\- Cas ! Alors ? Son âme ? demanda-t-il sans masquer son impatience

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, répondit-il sans quitter son frère des yeux, l'âme de Sam est intacte.

Il vit son cadet fermer les yeux avec une expression de soulagement que lui-même ressentait. Puis il fit quelques pas en arrière, sans doute parce qu'il avait compris que Castiel ne se souciait pas de rester indéfiniment dans son espace personnel. Il pensait pourtant que, depuis le temps, ils avaient fait des progrès à ce sujet...

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Peux-tu nous en dire un peu plus ? Tu nous as dit un jour que les anges n'ont pas d'âme. Cela signifie-t-il que je vais finir par perdre la mienne ?

Comme Jack, en utilisant ses nouveaux pouvoirs ? La pensée lui faisait froid dans le dos. Un Sam sans âme, il avait déjà donné, et il était certain qu'il ne voulait pas repasser par là.

\- Ou bien... que je ne suis pas un ange ?

Ce n'était pas de la déception qu'il entendait dans sa voix, n'est-ce pas ? Sa phase d'admiration béat pour les anges était passée depuis longtemps et il ne pouvait pas sérieusement espérer secrètement d'en être un ? Il lui lança un regard noir et son petit frère dut le sentir car il lui jeta un coup d'œil vaguement embarrassé avant de revenir résolument à Castiel.

\- Ce qu'il a fait est... ingénieux, déclara finalement leur ami, avec un sourire qui dévoilait un peu trop authentique fierté pour le nephilim au goût de Dean.

L'ange continuait d'observer Sam - Comme un spécimen intrigant, réalisa-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose mais je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que ton âme a peu de chances de se détériorer. Si Duma a choisi de prendre des humains pour créer des anges, c'est parce que personne ne sait comment Dieu est parvenu à nous créer du néant. Et Jack ne pouvait pas juste créer des anges en injectant sa grâce dans leur corps et leur esprit. Ça les changerait probablement certes...

Il jeta un regard spéculatif vers Dean.

\- C'est ce que Michel a fait, dit-il en revenant observer Sam, comme s'il était encore capable de voir en lui malgré la connexion rompue. Il a augmenté le pouvoir de créatures sans âme en utilisant sa grâce. Je doute qu'il se rendait compte... Il exécrait trop les humains. Et les anges l'avaient déçu. Je suis aussi presque certain qu'il n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire...

\- Cas, l'interrompit-il pour qu'il revienne à leur sujet.

L'ange fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard agacé.

\- Ce que je vous explique, Dean, c'est que Sam est un ange à part entière. Ou, plus exactement, un nouveau type d'ange. L'âme est essentielle dans le processus utilisé par Jack. Il fournit la première... étincelle de grâce, en quelque sorte, et il incite l'âme à s'y mêler. L'âme est une source d'énergie incroyable mais elle peut se tarir. La grâce se régénère sans cesse. Dans un nephilim, l'âme et la grâce sont, à ma connaissance, résolument distincts. Peut-être est-ce un verrou mis en place par Dieu pour éviter qu'ils n'aient accès, malgré leur longévité, à l'immortalité ? Ou bien une limite pure et simple de leur nature ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Sam, il t'a transformé de sorte que sa grâce devienne la tienne en se nourrissant de ton âme qui a acquis la capacité de se régénérer en permanence. Ton âme n'a jamais été plus en sécurité et ta grâce ne pourra sans doute jamais t'être totalement ôtée. Tu es devenu un être nouveau. C'est fascinant. Extraordinaire.

L'enthousiasme de l'ange fit naître un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres de Sam.

Dean comprenait que, dans tout ce qu'avait dit Castiel, il y avait probablement de nouvelles raisons de se réjouir. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il comme si un élément essentiel de son être venait de lui être enlevé ?

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'essaie de ne pas trop m'éloigner des concepts repris dans la série et d'aller un pas plus loin. Je ne sais pas encore si je modifierai certains d'entre eux pour que ça puisse mieux coller à l'histoire mais j'essaierai au maximum d'éviter donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez de grosses incohérences ;)
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre avec un nouveau POV de Dean !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relire le chapitre précédent pourrait être utile pour suivre celui-ci... ;)

Il se força à prendre de la distance.

Jack s'était arrangé pour résoudre les deux plus gros manques qui avaient rythmé sa vie durant ces derniers mois. D'abord sa grâce arrachée par Lucifer. Puis son âme consumée par... l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs (il se refusait obstinément pour le moment de penser au fait que l'origine de cette perte était due à leur volonté de le ressusciter). Il n'avait pas pu se sauver lui-même mais changeait des gens de telle façon qu'ils ne puissent subir son sort ? Pour la première fois depuis le moment où ils soupçonnaient que Jack avait fait du mal à leur mère, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce gamin.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Ces personnes qui ont disparu sont vraiment devenues des anges ?

\- Jack a mentionné qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent avec moi, sais-tu de quoi il parlait ? ajouta Sam.

L'expression du visage de Castiel devint plus pensive et soucieuse.

\- J'ai vu Duma au paradis. C'est maintenant elle qui dirige ce qui reste des anges. Notre conversation a été interrompue lorsque Jack a quitté le Paradis.

\- Donc tu as vu Jack là-haut. Avant qu'il ne rejoigne Sam.

Son ton accusateur lui fit baisser les yeux. Il aurait pu agir avant que les choses dérapent et il n'avait rien fait, encore une fois.

\- Il ne cherchait à faire de mal à personne, Dean. J'étais là pour m'assurer que le Paradis ne se serve pas de lui à des fins néfastes. Et j'avais bien l'intention de l'emmener avec moi en revenant sur Terre, répondit-il pourtant presque aussitôt. Je n'ai, pour ma part, aucune intention de l'abandonner, finit-il en le fixant de ses yeux bleus, comme s'il le mettait au défi de l'en empêcher.

Il était prêt à lui répliquer que sa compassion pourrait bien détruire le monde quand son frère intervint.

\- Tu as vu les nouveaux anges qu'il a créé alors ?

Ils continuèrent à se dévisager encore un instant avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le plus jeune. Il méritait sa colère. Est-ce qu'il était une cible facile ? Sûrement. Est-ce que ça avait de l'importance pour Dean ? Pas vraiment.

\- Oui, je les ai aperçus. Je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient différents des anges qui ont toujours habité le Paradis sans vraiment comprendre l'origine de cette distinction. Je soupçonne maintenant que cela est dû à la présence de leur âme. Toutefois...

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, son regard passa de lui à son frère puis il hocha à peine la tête.

\- Ils m'ont semblé plus... formatés que tu ne l'es, Sam. Au Paradis, les anges ont généralement un rôle bien déterminé. Il n'est pas improbable que Duma ait demandé à Jack de changer ces humains en fonction de besoins bien spécifiques.

\- En gros, elle veut en faire ses marionnettes, lâcha Dean avec dégoût.

Castiel ne releva pas et poursuivit.

\- Je n'ai perçu en toi que ta propre volonté, Sam. Ton esprit n'a pas été orienté vers un but céleste. Je me demande même si tu es relié à la fréquence des anges. Ta grâce m'a semblé étrangement... indépendante.

Castiel secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Tout ceci est nouveau et il s'agit principalement de suppositions. Il me faudrait examiner plus attentivement l'une de ces nouvelles recrues pour pouvoir arriver à des certitudes.

\- Merci, Castiel. C'est déjà bien plus d'informations que ce que je pensais pouvoir obtenir. Et c'est... plutôt rassurant. Je crois.

Rassurant ou non, Dean était mécontent de la situation. Personne ne posait la question qui lui semblait la plus essentielle et il était réticent à la poser lui-même tant que Sam ne lui donnait pas une ouverture. Il se rabattit sur le problème suivant.

\- Où est Jack à présent ?

\- Probablement de retour au Paradis ? avança son frère.

\- Ce serait la déduction la plus logique. Et je crains que son entrée ne me soit plus accessible. Duma a ressenti ma... désapprobation et garde sans doute ses portes avec plus d'attention.

\- Donc retour à la case départ ? résuma Dean, frustré.

\- Plus ou moins, confirma Sam.

\- Sauf que l'on sait qu'une armée d'ange est en train d'être créée au Paradis sans que l'on en connaisse son but, que Jack joue au Dieu courroucé sur ceux qui n'ont pas suffisamment la foi au goût des anges et que mon petit frère a maintenant une paire d'ailes. Génial.

\- J'ai des ailes ? s'exclama son petit frère, la possibilité ne lui ayant apparemment pas traversé l'esprit, et avec la même expression sur le visage que lorsqu'il avait eu trente ans de moins et qu'on lui promettait une glace, incrédule et enchanté.

Dean grogna et se demanda s'il était vraiment le seul à encore se rendre compte de l'urgence et de la gravité de la situation lorsque les yeux de Castiel s'illuminèrent. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, il sut que la conversation prendrait une tournure qui l'ennuierait plus qu'autre chose...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

Sam leva un instant les yeux du gros bouquin qui lisait puis y replongea.

\- Apparemment, c'est une caractéristique que j'ai acquise. Le sommeil devient superflu lorsque l'on est chargé à bloc de grâce.

Dean s'assit en face de lui, bière à la main. Son frère lui jeta encore un coup d'œil, son regard s'attardant sur sa bouteille, il afficha une brève moue insatisfaite puis retourna à sa lecture. Cette découverte là, il ne l'avait pas appréciée. Son sens du goût était maintenant celui d'un ange ce qui signifiait, pour faire court, qu'il était réduit à néant. Que Dean lui rappelle qu'en contrepartie il voyait maintenant littéralement le monde en couleurs et que la finesse de son ouïe rivalisait sûrement celle de Daredevil ne lui avait valu qu'un regard noir. D'autant plus qu'il n'était sorti de son mutisme que pour se moquer de lui et n'avait plus pris part à leur discussion par la suite.

Lorsque Sam et Castiel s'étaient enfoncés dans cette partie de la conversation concernant ses nouvelles capacités, Dean était d'abord resté en retrait, l'expression fermée. Si son frère avait en premier lieu était hésitant quant à la manière de gérer le nephilim, son opposition à ses méthodes était bien plus claire à présent. Et Castiel n'était définitivement pas dans son camp. De plus, la boîte de Malak semblait être une cause perdue, sans même compter le fait qu'il ne la voyait plus lui-même comme le plan infaillible qu'elle aurait pu être. Évidemment, ça restait un plan de secours. Il était toujours en colère contre pratiquement tout ce qui avait créé cette situation. Et il avait besoin de garder un œil sur Sam. Alors, il était resté avec eux, les écoutant distraitement. Et il avait réfléchi. Il avait analysé les mots qu'ils avaient échangé et les informations qu'ils possédaient. Puis une idée avait surgi. Un rien plus élaborée que la boîte de Malak mais probablement tout aussi douteuse. Le problème serait toujours le même : l'étendue des pouvoirs de Jack les laissait dans l'incertitude. La seule certitude de Dean était que Sam serait farouchement contre ce nouveau plan. Tant sa première mouture que la version alternative, si elle s'avérait nécessaire.

C'était pour cela qu'il se baladait dans le bunker à cette heure, pour récupérer la première pièce de son plan. Il n'avait pas compté sur la présence de Sam qu'il croyait dans sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit là, décida-t-il. Non pas qu'il avait une quelconque intention de lui dévoiler son plan avant qu'il n'y ait une réelle opportunité pour l'accomplir. Par contre, il était, au mieux, agité depuis que son petit frère avait été transformé et ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de simplement se poser là, avec lui, le temps de boire une ou deux bières. D'avoir la confirmation visuelle que Sammy était toujours là. D'essayer de comprendre l'état mental de son cadet après cette nouvelle bombe qui leur était tombé dessus. Et, peut-être, pour aplanir les angles avec son frère. Après tout, dès que Castiel était parti pour vérifier, au cas où, s'il pouvait quand même accéder au Paradis, Dean avait royalement ignoré son frère et avait passé la soirée dans sa chambre, nettoyant ses armes, affûtant lames et machettes.

Il avait eu besoin du silence, du travail familier. Sa frustration atteignait des sommets.

La mort de leur mère.

Le retournement de veste de Jack.

L'inaction de Castiel.

La transformation de Sam.

Les chocs successifs le sonnaient un temps puis la rage reprenait le dessus. Il s'était isolé avant de dire ou faire des choses qu'il allait regretter.

Dean était plus calme à présent. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, son objectif prenait forme. Et ses nerfs étaient peut-être maintenant prêts à gérer son petit frère qui paraissait être fondamentalement le même mais venait de subir un changement drastique. Immortalité. Pouvoirs incontrôlables. Perte d'humanité. Tellement de choses pouvaient mal tourner. Il avait déjà fait face à tellement de terribles versions de son petit frère. Et il avait cru l'avoir perdu définitivement tant de fois. Chaque occasion plus douloureuses que la précédente. Exister sans Sam n'était pas une option. Que ferait-il si sa transformation n'était que le premier pas vers cette perte qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ? Il était incapable de totalement maîtriser l'appréhension qui lui tordait les entrailles. ...Il n'était peut-être pas aussi calme et préparé qu'il le pensait si les pires scénarios continuaient à se jouer dans sa tête.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

\- Encore des nouvelles choses à découvrir ? lança-t-il. Tu n'as pas eu droit au téléchargement complet de toutes les connaissances de l'univers dans ton énorme cerveau de geek ? À ta place, je demanderais à être remboursé, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il n'allait pas laisser ses craintes dicter sa conduite.

Sam quitta des yeux la page qui lisait et referma le livre. Il soupira.

\- Une autre habilité qui semblait superflue à Jack, apparemment. En même temps, précisa-t-il, les anges n'ont pas vraiment la connaissance infuse, juste une connaissance beaucoup plus vaste qui n'est pas limitée par un cerveau humain. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Il semblerait qu'en dehors de langages très obscurs, je peux comprendre toutes les langues du monde maintenant, y compris l'énochien. Ça promet d'être utile, finit-il en souriant légèrement.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas déjà faire ça ? Je persiste à dire que tu ne gagnes pas grand-chose au change.

Sam laissa échapper une exclamation amusée et Dean sourit en portant à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres. C'était un petit peu mieux. Il n'aimait pas les regards prudents que lui jetait son frère depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint. Il avait besoin, un besoin primaire duquel dépendait l'équilibre qu'il gardait difficilement, que leurs échanges soient naturels.

Sam l'observa à nouveau de ce regard fixe qu'il n'aimait pas trop. Puis Dean se tendit.

\- Tu ne lis pas dans les esprits, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam ou pas, il avait horreur qu'on trifouille dans sa tête. Il fut bien sûr de mettre cette pensée en lettres géantes dans son cerveau à ce moment précis.

Son cadet pencha la tête sur le côté, exactement comme pouvait le faire Castiel, l'expression neutre. Oh, bon sang.

\- Non, ce n'est pas non plus dans mon répertoire, désolé.

Mais son sourire en coin lui permettait de deviner qu'il était bien content de lui avoir laissé croire le contraire pendant une minute. Dean plissa les yeux durant quelques instants, à moitié convaincu, puis laissa tomber. Il ne lui aurait pas menti à propos de ça.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu as tiré la courte paille et que ta grâce ne sert qu'à jouer les phares dans la nuit les soirs sans lune ?

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment lui-même mais il en gagna une expression renfrognée qui le satisfit.

\- Haha. Très drôle, Dean. Non. Je suis plus fort, plus solide. Castiel est certain que je pourrais pulvériser un démon d'une simple pression sur le front. Je crois bien que je peux voler...

Mais au froncement de sourcils de Dean, il enchaîna rapidement.

\- ... Mais je vais être prudent en testant ça.

Il n'avait pas hâte de voir son petit frère bloqué à l'autre bout du monde, ou de l'univers, parce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas la direction où le conduisait ses nouvelles ailes.

\- Je peux sans doute utiliser ma grâce pour soigner d'autres personnes. Il faudra que j'essaie ça aussi. Et, selon Castiel, je me régénérerai quasi instantanément si je suis blessé. Ce qui laisse supposer une plus longue longévité...

Quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisa pas dû se peindre sur le visage de Dean parce que son regard sembla se troubler d'une émotion différente de son enthousiasme retrouvé et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- C'est assez surprenant quand même. On dirait que ce sont toutes les facultés les plus utiles à la chasse qui m'ont été données. Je me demande si c'était volontaire ou un pur hasard.

Sa réflexion resta en suspens et un silence s'installa entre-eux.

Il avait l'air terriblement... à l'aise avec tout ça. Il n'y avait plus trace de l'inquiétude qu'il était persuadé d'avoir vu dans ses yeux après qu'il ait compris qu'il avait changé. Ça le... blessait. C'était stupide. Même s'il peinait à faire confiance à cette situation où il ne semblait pas y avoir de retombées réellement négatives pour Sam, il était assez clair qu'il y avait rarement eu un moment où son petit frère se trouvait plus en sécurité. Que Sam soit plus solide et plus fort, qu'il vive longtemps et en bonne santé, c'était quelque chose que Dean voulait. Quelle différence ça pouvait faire qu'ils n'étaient maintenant apparemment plus deux faibles humains contre le monde entier ? Un humain et un ange, c'était encore mieux. Ils avaient encore plus de cartes en main pour sauver des vies et combattre le mal.

Dean finit sa bière et se leva. Des pensées égoïstes se formaient dans son esprit. La colère remontait à la surface. Un sentiment inexpliqué de solitude s'insinuait en lui. Il était temps qu'il aille se coucher.

\- Eh bien, bonne veille, je suppose.

Il se mit en route mais Sam l'appela alors qu'il arriva à l'entrée du couloir.

\- Dean ? Tu sais que si je trouve un moyen de redevenir humain je n'hésiterai pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ces pouvoirs sont très bien en théorie et tout ça mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Pas vraiment.

Et il paraissait honnête et sûr de lui.

Dean dut se battre contre lui-même pour que, une fois la surprise passée, il ne laisse pas son élan de reconnaissance, d'affection et de fierté le pousser à se retourner pour prendre le gamin dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, maîtrisant à peine son sourire.

\- Avoue que c'est uniquement pour la nourriture et l'alcool que tu dis ça. Quel manque de sens des priorités, Sammy !

Un éclat de rire trop spontané pour qu'il puisse le maîtriser échappa à son petit frère. Dean reprit sa route, le cœur un peu plus léger.

\- Ne confonds pas mes priorités avec les tiennes !

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre, un petit POV de Castiel !


	5. Chapter 5

\- Duma ?

\- Jack. Nous nous demandions où tu étais allé.

Le nephilim ne s'attarda pas sur son absence mais lui posa une question.

\- Je sais que c'est ce qu'ils veulent mais... et leurs familles ?

Duma l'observa sans comprendre. Même s'il était à moitié archange et que, comme l'avait dit Castiel, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il avait parfois des comportements humains qui la laissaient perplexe.

\- Ces anges que je crée, leurs familles ne vont pas leur manquer ?

Il y avait de l'incertitude dans son regard et elle n'aimait pas ça. Son plan se déroulait trop bien pour être dérouté en si bon chemin par ce qui lui restait d'empathie.

Elle formula soigneusement sa réponse.

\- Jack, nous sommes également une grande famille. En nous rejoignant, ils s'assurent du bien-être de ceux à qui ils étaient jusqu'à présent liés par le sang.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et elle poursuivit rapidement dans une direction différente.

\- Tu es celui qui les choisit, Jack. Il ne revient qu'à toi d'écouter l'appel de ceux qui souhaitent désespérément connaître la félicité de faire partie de notre famille.

Il sembla y réfléchir un instant puis il acquiesça, souriant.

\- Tu as raison, Duma, je vais bien faire les choses.

Et il se détourna pour reprendre sa place sur le trône de Dieu.

Duma sourit à son tour, satisfaite. Il ne serait pas beaucoup plus difficile d'amener à eux des personnes esseulées. La Terre regorgeait de ces humains rejetés ou abandonnés. Peut-être seraient-ils même plus investis dans leur mission que les croyants qui n'attendaient que la grâce de Dieu. La perspective d'être accepté garantissait une plus grande loyauté, ce trait humain elle le saisissait très bien. Elle le voyait très nettement en Jack. Pour cette raison, elle était soulagée que Castiel n'ait pas réellement eu le temps de lui parler, et elle avait à présent fait le nécessaire pour filtrer toute tentative de communication non désirée. L'entrée de leur monde était, maintenant, enfin suffisamment gardée pour que ce briseur de règles ne puisse plus y mettre un pied.

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre le nephilim, il était essentiel à la survie du Paradis. Si l'influence de Duma sur le fils de Lucifer durait assez longtemps, elle pourrait reconstruire les armées du Paradis. Les rendre si puissantes qu'aucun humain ne pourrait plus jamais tenter de le déstabiliser. Et leur donner les moyens de rappeler une fois pour toute à l'Humanité la toute-puissance de Dieu.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

\- Jack ? J'ai besoin de te parler. Jack, ce que tu as fait... Je ne souhaite que t'apporter mon aide.

Castiel baissa les yeux, attristé. Il ignorait si son appel était entendu ou non. Sa prière n'était pas celle d'un humain, il ne savait pas si elle pouvait atteindre le nephilim. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment enquis de la capacité du jeune homme à écouter la fréquence des anges durant les périodes où il avait eu ses pouvoirs, si ce n'était pour l'avertir du risque qu'elle pouvait poser si le Paradis le traquait. Paradis dont l'entrée dans ce parc avait été scellée, sans doute ouverte ailleurs et surveillée avec attention.

Dean n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Il passait son temps à manquer des occasions. Castiel n'allait pas abandonner pour autant. Il allait protéger Jack. Même de Dean, s'il fallait en arriver là. Sam l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la porte du bunker, quelques heures plus tôt, et lui avait dit que son frère avait eu un plan pour arrêter Jack. Un mauvais plan. Le jeune Winchester ne lui avait pas donné de détails mais lui avait dit que c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à contacter Jack, seul. Alors, oui, il était prêt à se mettre entre le jeune homme et Dean. Malgré sa transformation, il n'aurait su dire si Sam resterait ou non du côté de son frère si une confrontation devait avoir lieu. L'histoire montrait que les Winchester se serraient les coudes.

Castiel leva les yeux vers les étoiles.

Ils étaient tellement fort lorsqu'ils étaient tous unis. Il en avait assez de se battre contre sa famille. Il avait le sentiment qu'il faisait cela depuis des années. Cela n'avait aucun sens qu'ils se dressent les uns contre les autres. Ils devaient aider Jack, ensemble. Dieu était hors d'atteinte. Le Paradis était en passe de devenir un ennemi. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes.

Castiel sortit son téléphone pour informer les Winchester de son échec puis se ravisa. À cette heure, Dean dormait probablement d'un sommeil agité. Et Sam... n'en avait certainement plus la nécessité mais il trouvait sans doute là enfin le temps d'assimiler la réalité de sa nouvelle nature. Il se dirigea à la place vers sa voiture pour reprendre la route.

Le cadet des Winchester pourrait peut-être faire vaciller la détermination de Dean. Il pouvait potentiellement rétablir un certain équilibre dans cette famille qu'ils avaient fini par former. De leur groupe, il était sans aucun doute le meilleur négociateur. Celui qui faisait preuve du plus de compassion. Et maintenant, il possédait cette pureté angélique qui semblait en parfaite balance avec son humanité. Castiel restait étrangement subjugué par sa nouvelle forme. C'était l'essence familière de Sam Winchester émaillée d'un pouvoir céleste et divin. Il avait presque envie de faire un parallèle avec l'évolution des espèces et cet aspect miraculeux qu'était l'abandon par les gènes de leurs caractéristiques premières pour créer une nouvelle forme de vie. Castiel avait été ébloui d'une manière similaire en étant témoin de cela dans le passé. Et ça mettait d'autant plus en lumière le potentiel de Jack. Il avait vraiment la capacité de changer le monde...

Castiel avait bien l'intention d'être à ses côtés comme il l'avait promis.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Cette nuit-là, quelques étranges lueurs aveuglantes furent aperçues à travers le monde.

Quelques rares disparitions seraient signalées dans les jours qui suivraient. Rien de cela ne se retrouverait vraiment dans les journaux. Les lieux de leurs apparitions n'intéressaient pas grand monde. Les disparus ne manqueraient pas vraiment à qui que ce soit. Un orphelin d'une trentaine d'années dont le patron penserait que son poste à la station service ne l'intéressait plus. Une femme âgée, qui avait perdu tous ses enfants, habitant seule dans une maison de campagne. Un scientifique célibataire qui était toujours resté dans son coin et dont les projets étaient considérés, au mieux, ennuyeux. Quelques autres qui n'avaient jamais vraiment trouvé grâce aux yeux de la société. D'autres disparitions, beaucoup d'autres, ne seraient même pas remarquées.

Cette même nuit, le Paradis s'illumina comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etat des lieux de l'avancement de l'histoire : j'ai fait un premier jet des chapitres 6 à 10 (que je dois encore retravailler), j'écris en ce moment le chapitre 11 et je pense que l'histoire comptera en tout environ 15 chapitres.  
> J'essaierai de finaliser le chapitre 6 pour ce week-end mais, comme il est un peu plus longs que les précédents, il est possible qu'il soit seulement posté la semaine prochaine...
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ce chapitre !


	6. Chapter 6

Il avait essayé d'appeler Jack en présence de Dean et Castiel mais il ne s'était pas montré.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu pour la dernière fois. Ils n'étaient tombés sur aucun événement notable qu'on aurait pu lui imputer depuis lors. Sam se demandait si la désapprobation qu'il avait montré pour la justice des anges, qu'il appliquait aveuglément, avait poussé le jeune homme à cesser ces punitions divines.

Il y avait aussi un léger doute qui s’immisçait dans son esprit. Avaient-ils vraiment toutes les cartes en main pour jauger la situation ? Il se disait qu'il y avait peut-être une possibilité sur laquelle ils n'avaient pas compté. C'était encore très vague dans son esprit mais il avait déjà fait les premières recherches pour invoquer un trépassé de l'Enfer. S'il se trouvait au Paradis, par contre, il doutait de pouvoir entrer en contact sans se rendre sur place, surtout s'il voulait des réponses élaborées à ses questions. Dans tous les cas, il fallait que sa théorie s'avère juste pour que toute autre démarche puisse aboutir. Et, pour cela, il avait besoin de Jack. Toutefois, il ne tenait pas à donner de faux espoirs à Castiel ou à affronter Dean sur ce terrain pour l'heure. Il gardait ce plan à moitié formé dans son esprit. Il informerait probablement l'ange en premier car sa participation serait plus qu'utile même si, théoriquement, Sam était maintenant capable de gérer la partie qui lui incomberait...

\- Donc, ça veut dire quoi, exactement ? Ils sont plus faibles ou plus forts qu'un ange ?

Dean le sortit de ses pensées, le ramenant à la conversation qu'ils avaient débuté. Il nota qu'il n'englobait pas Sam dans ces nouveaux anges en question, une fois de plus. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ça comme du déni ou accepter et croire que c'était simplement parce qu'il ne le voyait pas autrement que comme son petit frère.

\- Si j'extrapole ce que m'a expliqué Castiel, je dirais que nous sommes plus faibles au Paradis et en Enfer mais que nous pourrions devenir beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux sur Terre.

\- Parce que si les anges veulent interagir avec les humains sans les détruire, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de posséder un humain ?

Dean ne semblait pas totalement convaincu mais bizarrement intéressé. Il n'avait pas paru vouloir écouter les concepts angélique sque Castiel lui avait transmis mais ce point précis, vulgarisé par Sam, avait toute son attention. Il se disait que c'était normal, qu'il se préparait ainsi mentalement pour une nouvelle menace, mais son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose de plus se cachait derrière cet intérêt soudain, sans que Sam ne parvienne à saisir de quoi il s'agissait. Ça l'intriguait mais il se contenta de garder cette impression pour lui, incertain quant à la parfaite honnêteté de la réponse de Dean s'il lui posait la question. Ils ne mentionneraient plus la boîte de Malak mais il savait très bien qu'il lui en voulait encore.

\- Le corps qu'ils possèdent est une enveloppe qui restreint leur être, il ne s'y sentent jamais vraiment à l'aise, même si certains anges maîtrisent leurs vaisseaux mieux que d'autres. Mais nous, ces nouveaux anges que Jack crée, nous sommes faits pour manipuler la grâce sous cette forme.

\- D'accord mais on parle d'un temps d'adaptation de combien de temps ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Des années ?

\- Pas quelques heures, en tout cas. J'ai encore parfois l'impression que je vois tout à travers un prisme déformant, répondit-il, inconfortable.

Son frère termina le morceau de pizza qu'il avait en main, le regard pensif. Le silence prolongé le mit mal à l'aise et, finalement, il reprit la parole, baissant les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas perdre le contrôle. Maintenant que je sais ce que je suis devenu, je sais que je dois être prudent.

Mais est-ce que ça le rassurait vraiment ? Jack aussi avait essayé de se dominer et le résultat avait été désastreux.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas de ça, dit son frère, le prenant par surprise, et en faisant un vague geste de la main. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut gérer ça, c'est toi. Non, ce qui me préoccupe davantage c'est, au contraire, que ces nouveaux anges vont pouvoir être opérationnels très vite.

Il ne savait pas s'il lui disait vraiment la vérité en affirmant qu'il ne craignait pas réellement ses pouvoirs mais qu'il le dise le faisait quand même se sentir mieux. Cela lui permettait d'étouffer quelque peu son sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir accepté certains aspects de sa transformation si facilement. La part de lui qui avait tant tenu à passer et réussir les Epreuves pour fermer les portes de l'Enfer se sentait apaisée. Les Ecritures offraient-elles même une méthode plus efficace pour laver ses péchés que de littéralement devenir un ange ? Sam savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher cette part de lui de se réjouir de ce qu'il était devenu. Même si les éventuelles conséquences néfastes d'un tel changement étaient encore inconnues. Même s'il avait déjà expérimenté quelques surcharges sensorielles qui lui avaient déplu au plus haut point. Même si ça pouvait fragiliser le lien qu'il partageait avec son frère...

Il remarqua que Dean l'étudiait du regard et il se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas déjà commencé à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Sur certains sujets, ils avaient parfois des vues diamétralement opposées. Ça semblait être le cas pour Jack. Sam ne lui avait pas pardonné pour leur mère mais il acceptait plus aisément qu'il n'était qu'en partie responsable. Qu'il ait cessé de tuer après le discours de Sam faisait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Même le fait qu'il l'ait changé en ange ne pouvait pas être, à proprement parler, considéré comme une mauvaise chose. Mais il doutait que Dean voyait les choses sous cet angle. Pour lui, c'était une bombe à retardement, un ennemi à abattre. Il avait pris sa décision et il agissait comme s'il n'était plus un membre de leur famille. Cela mettait Sam en colère et le peinait. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en reparler si tôt, ou du moins pas avant qu'ils n'aient une meilleure chance de retrouver le nephilim, mais ça l'ennuyait depuis que Castiel avait interrompu leur conversation. Alors il décida que ce moment était aussi bien qu'un autre pour lui poser la question.

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire lorsque nous aurons retrouver Jack ?

\- Lui demander de te faire redevenir humain, répondit-il, comme si c'était évident.

Sam afficha un bref sourire car il ressentit une franche dose d'affection pour son grand frère à sa réponse instinctive. Sam continuait à s'afficher à l'avant-plan dans son esprit. Leur lien était peut-être moins fragilisé qu'il ne le craignait. Il se força pourtant à continuer.

\- Et ensuite ?

L'expression de Dean se fit plus froide.

\- Ce qui sera nécessaire.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Puis Dean se leva pour jeter la boîte de sa pizza.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui lui donnait l'impression que son frère se gardait de lui en dire davantage. Mais il n'insista pas. Essayer de le pousser dans une direction lorsqu'il avait obstinément décidé d'aller dans le sens contraire était rarement une bonne idée. Il ne tenait pas à voir son frère partir dans sa propre quête en le laissant derrière parce qu'il considérait qu'il était plus apte à accomplir une quelconque mission seul et que Sam n'était qu'un obstacle sur son chemin pour y arriver, ou qu'il était trop faible émotionnellement pour le suivre.

Il avait besoin de Dean, peut-être plus que jamais, pour garder les pieds sur terre. Et ils avaient probablement encore un peu de temps avant que les événements ne se précipitent à nouveau, ce qui donnerait l'occasion à son frère de se confier lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé, ou à Sam de découvrir lui-même ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

\- Dean, tu es sûr de toi ? Tu dis toujours que ça te donne mal à l'estomac et je ne suis pas certain que je sois tout à fait au point. Castiel-

\- Cas t'as expliqué, montré et, quoi, littéralement téléchargé toute sa connaissance sur le sujet dans ton esprit ? Si tu te plantes, il ne saura rien faire de plus pour toi en étant là qu'en t'ayant au bout du fil. Si tu crois que tu n'es pas prêt, alors entraîne-toi encore et reporte ça à plus tard.

Sam grimaça. Il se sentait prêt. Il avait même hâte d'expérimenter la sensation d'être transporté par sa propre volonté sur une plus longue distance que les quelques tentatives qu'il avait faites jusqu'à présent. Après la demande de son frère, toutefois, il n'était plus si certain qu'il était si pressé de tenter l'expérience. Et s'il faisait une bêtise ? Décoller pour atterrir une dizaine de mètres plus loin, parce que Dean refusait obstinément qu'il atterrisse à un endroit où il ne pourrait pas le voir, même avec Castiel pour passager, n'était absolument pas la même chose que quitter les États-Unis d'Amérique pour l'Écosse en transportant avec lui un Dean cent pour cent humain.

\- Bon, tu vas te décider, oui ?

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas à-

\- Ça te forcera à être deux fois plus prudent. Et essaie de nous faire atterrir sur la terre ferme et pas au milieu de l'océan. Ou en haut d'un arbre, ajouta-t-il, son ton autoritaire gâché par son sourire moqueur.

Ce n'était arrivé _qu'une fois_ , et au tout début de ses essais. Et puis, se retrouver assis sur une branche à deux mètres du sol n'était pas vraiment le sommet d'un arbre...

Sam soupira, agacé et nerveux.

\- Très bien. Ne viens pas te plaindre après, c'est toi qui l'a voulu.

L'expression de son grand frère devint un rien plus réticente mais il croisa juste les bras, attendant qu'il se décide. Sam se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se concentra sur la zone qu'il voulait atteindre, sur ce cimetière où se trouvait la tombe de Crowley, un endroit éloigné et désert parfait pour son expérience, et décolla.

C'était une sensation atypique. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'imaginait que l'on pouvait ressentir en battant des ailes pour vaincre la pesanteur terrestre. C'était davantage comme s'il se trouvait un instant en suspension, une pensée suffisant à rompre son lien avec la gravité de la Terre, et qu'il filait à une vitesse supersonique vers un point précis. Il savait que la partie de sa grâce qui lui permettait d'effectuer ce genre de déplacement était considérée comme des ailes, qu'elle pouvait se manifester partiellement en tant que telles sur un plan terrestre mais, depuis qu'il les avait employées pour la première fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce terme n'était pas adéquat tout en étant bien incapable d'en trouver un meilleur. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de réellement apprécier ce mode de locomotion. C'était toujours un peu effrayant mais la sensation de liberté était incroyable. Le monde semblait sans limite.

Sam sentit ses pieds se poser au sol et il sourit, satisfait. Ils étaient au bon endroit. Dean dégagea abruptement son épaule de sa prise et se plia en deux, une main sur la bouche.

\- Dean ? Dean, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Son frère se redressa à moitié, ses mains se posant sur ses cuisses, respirant bruyamment.

\- Tu aurais pu- Bon sang, tu aurais pu avoir un peu de considération pour ton passager ! Je te jure que ton atterrissage est le pire que j'ai jamais connu... Même Cas, qui est le maître incontesté des départs et arrivées abruptes, ne m'a jamais fait vivre un enfer pareil !

Sam leva cette fois les yeux au ciel. S'il pouvait râler comme ça, c'était qu'il allait très bien.

\- Ouais, ben, je t'avais prévenu. Bon, on y retourne ?

Dean le dévisagea avec incrédulité et son expression fut si comique que le coin des lèvres de Sam tremblèrent alors qu'il se battait pour retenir son sourire amusé.

\- Donne-moi une minute, d'accord ? On n'est pas tous insensibles aux lois de la physique ici, grommela-t-il.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, laissant son frère reprendre sa respiration. Il fit mine de ne pas entendre son murmure irrité que seule la finesse actuelle de son ouïe lui permettait de saisir.

\- Ils vont presque me faire regretter Crowley et ses téléportations. Non mais, voler ! On n'est pas fait pour ça.

Sam observa distraitement le cimetière et se dit que ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir des ailes.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam essayait de dormir.

Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin physiologique mais il cherchait désespérément un moyen de ne plus être si conscient de tous ces détails, ces fragments, ces atomes qui composaient le monde et qui avaient décidé que c'était le moment qu'ils soient remarqués. Castiel lui avait dit que, lorsque ça lui arrivait, il devait simplement s'efforcer de ressentir ce qui l'entourait avec sa grâce et non pas combattre ce brusque afflux d'informations. Il le faisait, parfois. Quand son esprit était calme et qu'il pouvait aborder cet exercice comme une plongée dans un sommeil alternatif, lâchant prise et explorant un univers qui semblait être nouveau sans l'être réellement.

Ce soir, il n'arrivait à rien. Ses sens humains étaient surchargés et se plonger dans cette sorte de transe qu'avait conseillé l'autre ange le poussait dangereusement à la panique. Une part irraisonnée de son esprit lui disait que, plus il puisait dans ces pouvoirs, plus il perdait son humanité. Qu'il ne serait bientôt plus intéressé par retrouver un sens naturel du goût et de l'odorat, qu'il échangerait la sensation vivifiante du soleil sur sa peau contre la vision intrigante de l'astre que lui offrait sa grâce. Qu'il ne se soucierait plus de la mort d'un humain qui ne serait pour lui plus qu'une poussière au milieu d'une multitude... Une angoisse similaire l'avait saisi plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours mais jamais de cette ampleur.

Il était plus que probable que la journée plutôt tendue qu'il avait eu jouait sur ses nerfs.

Sam avait commencé la matinée en cassant la machine à café. Sa nuit de recherche sur internet pour trouver Jack n'avait rien donné, une nouvelle fois. Frustré, il s'était dit que, en ce concentrant, il pourrait bien se donner l'illusion de la saveur du café même si son palais refusait d'envoyer les bons signaux à son cerveau. Il n'avait pas maîtrisé sa nouvelle force correctement et il l'avait réduite en morceaux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il jaugeait mal un mouvement ou l'importance d'une pression mais cela le perturbait à chaque fois. Ce matin-là, cette simple maladresse lui avait paru beaucoup plus significative. La sombre pensée qu'il pourrait, de la même manière, briser les os de son frère par inadvertance l'avait poursuivi durant des heures.

L'humeur de Dean l'avait mis davantage à cran. Il avait visiblement mal dormi. Son frère avait fait un saut dans la cuisine, lui avait jeté un regard irrité puis avait choisi une bière en guise de petit déjeuner. Quand Dean était en colère, une aura rouge l'enveloppait. Sam ne maîtrisait pas la capacité qui lui permettait de constater cela, les moments où il pouvait percevoir cette aura étaient très aléatoires. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cela pour le deviner, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de ça dans le passé. Cette lueur qui l'entourait n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà compris et, pourtant, il s'en était senti ennuyé et inquiet.

Son frère agissait avec lui peu différemment de ses habitudes. Sauf qu'il y avait maintenant toujours des moments où son regard devenait plus froid lorsqu'il l'observait, plus distant. Et, ce genre de regard braqué sur lui, il y avait eu souvent droit au cours de cette journée. Il n'aimait pas ça. Cela lui donnait l'impression que Dean avait finalement décidé qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs du temps qui avait suivi le retour de son aîné de l'Enfer. Quand Dean avait cessé de lui faire confiance. Et il ne pouvait même pas deviner si son comportement était dû à cette histoire de pouvoirs ou si c'était autre chose, comme le fait qu'il n'avait pas suivi son plan. Plan qu'il considérait toujours aussi mauvais. Il était d'ailleurs convaincu, malgré les répercussions, que son choix avait été meilleur que celui qu'il proposait.

Quoi qu'il en était, après avoir passé de nouvelles heures à chercher la trace du nephilim sans succès, Dean avait déclaré qu'il allait faire un tour et avait quitté le bunker sans que l'ambiance ne se soit améliorée. Sam s'en était voulu de se sentir comme un gamin abandonné par son grand frère.

La raison principale pour laquelle il y avait autant de tension entre-eux, d'après Sam, était que les jours passaient et que Jack avait totalement disparu des radars. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Honnêtement, Sam voulait croire que sa discussion avec Jack avait permis de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le Paradis. Lorsqu'il avait dit cela à Dean, il avait clairement été dubitatif et lui avait faire remarquer que, si ça avait été le cas, le nephilim ne s'obstinerait pas à rester délibérément sourd aux multiples appels de Sam.

Castiel essayait d'entrer en contact avec toute les sources dont il disposait encore. Dean et Sam, maintenant que la nouveauté de ses pouvoirs s'était un peu estompée, passaient leurs journées en ligne, espérant trouver un indice de sa présence sur Terre, et gardaient un oeil sur leur téléphone au cas où un chasseur disposait d'une information nouvelle ou si Rowena parvenait miraculeusement à le localiser.

Mais ils ne trouvaient rien.

Sam avait de plus en plus l'impression de perdre son temps. Et sa grâce nouvellement créée lui semblait, au mieux, inutile. Quand elle n'était pas un point de discorde silencieux entre son frère et lui ou ne semblait pas lui porter plus de préjudice que de bienfaits.

Comme en ce moment.

Avec cette surcharge sensorielle qui l'empêchait de fixer l'écran de son ordinateur ou même d'ouvrir un livre pour ses recherches personnelles.

Sam, évidemment, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil qu'il recherchait, son corps refusant d'accomplir un acte dont il n'avait plus besoin. Ses pensées étaient agitées et lâcher prise était pour lui, à cet instant, et aussi illogique que ça pouvait l'être, une reddition et, en quelque sorte, une trahison envers Dean, envers lui-même.

Il devait trouver une solution pour quitter cet état.

Sortir de son inaction.

Il avait besoin... Il était capable de faire plus.

Il avait beau avoir acquis des pouvoirs qui faisaient de lui un ange, il se sentait... humain. Et, en tant qu'humain, il pouvait agir, parce que c'était en son pouvoir et que c'était son devoir. C'était ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Il avançait. Même diminué. Même avec les effets secondaires de ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Même avec un pouvoir céleste coulant dans ses veines qui semblait vouloir le pousser à abandonner une part de lui-même.

Sam se leva, partiellement désorienté par sa vision angélique qui se superposait par à-coups à celle limitée de ses yeux humains, et quitta sa chambre. Son chemin lui parut excessivement long avant qu'il ne s'arrête enfin et frappe à la porte. Il s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Dean ?

Quelque chose en lui, son instinct, sa grâce ou peut-être un son qu'il avait perçu, lui confirma la présence de son frère et il sut qu'il l'avait réveillé. Il entra sans attendre sa réponse.

Sam alluma automatiquement la lumière, tant pour que Dean ne se sente pas à son désavantage que pour forcer ses yeux humains à faire leur travail et s'empêcher de puiser dans ses pouvoirs surnaturels. Son frère se redressait déjà contre son oreiller malgré son air un peu groggy. Son expression était ennuyée mais beaucoup plus alerte que ne l'aurait été celle de tout autre après avoir été si soudainement tiré de son sommeil.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sam secoua la tête.

\- J'ai... On devrait aller enquêter sur autre chose. Une affaire. Demain ?

Il allait bien pouvoir en trouver une d'ici-là, non ?

Dean le dévisagea, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il déduisait de son étude attentive. Il ignorait quelles émotions étaient les plus visibles sur son visage. Son silence lui faisait craindre qu'il allait purement et simplement refuser.

Son frère tira sur ses draps et se recoucha.

\- On part demain midi, pas avant, marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller.

Sam sourit, un poids tangible libérant ses épaules. Cela répondait à des questions auxquelles il ne s'était pas vraiment autorisé à penser. Dean acceptait de prendre du recul sur le cas de Jack pour un temps. Il ne refusait pas que Sam reste son partenaire de chasse sur le terrain malgré sa transformation. Et ses pouvoirs allaient avoir une chance d'être peut-être enfin réellement utiles. Déjà, cette perspective le faisait se sentir un peu plus maître de lui-même.

Il quitta sa chambre sans se faire prier pour partir à la recherche de cette affaire qui les attendait.

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre, les garçons partent en chasse !


	7. Chapter 7

\- Écoute ça : depuis 1919, un couple est systématiquement retrouvé écorché vif tous les 20 ans durant le mois de mai.

\- Et maintenant, quoi, il fête le centenaire en quadruplant le nombre de victimes ?

Sam comprenait le scepticisme de son frère, lui-même trouvait cela inhabituel. Une date anniversaire pouvait avoir de l'importance pour un esprit vengeur. Mais multiplier le nombre de cibles juste parce qu'un cap était passé ? Il n'y croyait pas trop non plus. Les fantômes avaient une perception du temps trop peu linéaire pour que ça ait du sens. Par contre, que le hasard ait voulu qu'un élément déclencheur coïncide avec cette centième année était déjà une théorie plus crédible.

Sam passa rapidement en revue les copies des vieux articles qu'ils avaient récupéré à la bibliothèque de Youngwood, les photos de la morgue et les rapports joints éparpillés sur son lit ainsi que les quelques pages Web liées à l'affaire qu'il avait sauvegardé dans son navigateur.

Rien n'indiquait que quelque chose avait changé entre 1999 et aujourd'hui. Et l'esprit en question n'était pas plus particulier qu'un autre, même si son histoire ne faisait pas partie des moins morbides.

Eugène Mallory, 47 ans, avait été un boucher qui aimait un peu trop la viande, au point de décider que s'offrir occasionnellement un festin à base de chair humaine était tout à fait normal. Le sort de ses premières victimes avait laissé la majorité de la population indifférente. A cette époque-là, leurs origines ethniques les avaient placés comme des parias aux yeux des habitants de la ville et peu s'étaient souciés réellement d'un corps parfois abandonné au bord d'une route, même si la moitié de ses organes avaient disparu ou que le cadavre avait été privé d'un bras ou d'une jambe. Leur indifférence les avait conduit à payer le prix fort : Eugène, se sentant libre d'agir en toute impunité, n'avait pas tardé à se faire les dents sur des adolescents et des enfants, sans plus se soucier de leurs racines. Il avait pris goût à une viande humaine plus tendre très rapidement. Les disparitions dans la petite ville de New Stanton, en Pennsylvanie, avaient laissé le vieux shérif en place épuisé par une enquête infructueuse. Puis un nouveau shérif l'avait remplacé, jeune et déterminé. Celui-là avait pris les choses en main et avait fini par talonner le boucher de près. Eugène, se sentant probablement acculé et frustré de ne pouvoir profiter de ses dégustations en paix, avait jeté son dévolu sur la fille et le fils du shérif, deux jeunes enfants qui fréquentaient l'école primaire. L'histoire s'était terminée dans un bain de sang. Les enfants avaient été écorchés vifs et exposés à l'aube devant l'église de la ville. Deux jours plus tard, c'était Eugène Mallory qui s'était trouvé à leur place, dans le même état. La rumeur disait que c'était le shérif et sa femme qui en étaient responsables. Ils n'avaient, selon les archives de la région, jamais démenti ou semblé exprimer le moindre regret. Ils n'avaient jamais non plus été inquiétés car la population, malgré la brutalité du meurtre, avait été trop heureuse de retrouver le calme de leur petite ville et s'était empressée d'oublier ces tragiques événements.

Sam et Dean en avaient déduit que, selon un cycle régulier qui correspondait au moment où il avait assez de force pour se manifester, le fantôme d'Eugène se vengeait encore et encore du couple qui avait mis fin à ses jours, en reprenant la méthode qu'il avait utilisé sur leurs enfants pour les punir, et par laquelle on lui avait finalement pris la vie. En somme, l'esprit vengeur typique dont l'élimination ne demandait généralement pas beaucoup de travail. Il y avait juste la cause de son récent déchaînement qui restait obscure et qui méritait peut-être davantage d'investigation.

\- J'avoue que je sèche, soupira Sam. Quatre couples en deux semaines, pas d'indice d'une perturbation surnaturelle qui aurait pu lui donner un regain d'énergie, des meurtres toujours identiques -

\- Pas exactement, l'interrompit son frère, songeur. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Il exposa les photos des corps des quatre couples, du plus ancien meurtre au plus récent, et pointa quelques zones de son index.

\- Il devient plus violent. Pour les premiers on pourrait penser qu'il a utilisé un hachoir ou un couteau. Mais regarde ça.

Dean s'attarda sur les clavicules, les coudes et les genoux.

\- Les os sont abîmés par endroits, quasiment écrasés, et les lambeaux de peau semblent presque avoir été arrachés à mains nues.

\- Peut-être des animaux sauvages ? répondit Sam.

Après tout, les corps avaient été retrouvés dans les bois, près de la tombe du boucher. Ses restes avaient été enterrés dans une tombe anonyme, loin de la ville. Mais la zone en question, proche d'une réserve naturelle, s'était reboisée en près de cent ans, la faune y était aussi redevenue plus diverse malgré les occasionnels campeurs et les quelques cabanons qui avaient poussé au fil des ans. Les corps avaient eu le temps de se vider de leur sang et d'éveiller l'intérêt de certains prédateurs.

\- Tu crois ? persista Dean, en lui jetant un coup d'œil peu convaincu.

\- Ou bien, il est devenu beaucoup plus puissant et il est très en colère.

Il n'aimait pas cette option mais c'était celle qui collait le plus à ce qu'avait révélé leurs recherches. Ils avaient croisé de nombreux types de fantômes dans le passé et certains leur avaient donné du fil à retordre. Et, avec ces derniers, le nombre de victimes augmentait souvent très rapidement. De plus, s'ils ne se trompaient pas, sa puissance s'accroissait de manière exponentielle, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les victimes se trouvaient de plus en plus loin de l'emplacement de sa tombe car il avait sans doute développé une capacité pour les attirer à lui. Ce qui pouvait aussi justifier le fait qu'autant de personnes se perdent en si peu de temps dans cette partie de la réserve naturelle de Dead Man's Hollow.

Sam se demanda s'ils avaient finalement déjà consacré trop de temps à cette journée de recherche. Ils n'obtenaient pas toujours toutes les réponses à leurs questions. Il se pouvait qu'y consacrer plus de temps dans ce cas-ci ne conduirait qu'à mettre davantage de personnes en danger...

Dean se leva et enfila sa veste, comme s'il ressentait soudain le même sentiment d'urgence que le sien.

\- On y sera dans trente minutes, déclara-t-il. Tu feras le guet, je creuserai.

La décision était prise. Et ils se mirent en route.

Alors que l'Impala filait sur la route déserte qui menait à leur esprit vengeur, Sam sentait une légère appréhension le gagner. La journée s'était déroulée sans accroc. Dean l'avait finalement rejoint beaucoup plus tôt que prévu dans la bibliothèque du bunker, prêt à se mettre en route. Ils étaient arrivé à New Stanton dans la matinée, la visite à la morgue et les recherches qui avaient suivi accomplies avec leur efficacité coutumière.

On aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changé. Si l'on oubliait le moment où Dean était allé chercher à manger et était revenu avec suffisamment de burgers et de frites pour deux personnes, accompagnés d'une salade ; son frère avait fait une grimace ennuyée, marmonné qu'il mangerait le reste au soir et avait jeté la salade. Ou que Sam avait machinalement vérifié son téléphone quelques fois, en se demandant s'il n'avait pas reçu un message de leur mère, avant même de se rappeler que ça n'arriverait plus. Il était content d'être à nouveau sur le terrain, se sentait plus lui-même. Mais il se sentait également mélancolique. Il gardait l'esprit et le cœur lourds.

Dean, comme souvent, n'affichait guère ses émotions les plus profondes. Leur voyage jusqu'à cette petite ville n'avait été ponctué que par l'exposé de l'affaire par Sam, suivi du fond sonore habituel des musiques favorites de son frère résonnant dans la voiture. Dean avait bien émis une remarque plutôt désobligeante concernant le vieux médecin légiste et ses lunettes à triple foyer mais son attention était résolument restée sur leur affaire.

Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux à reprendre leurs marques à leur façon. À s'adapter une nouvelle fois à une nouvelle situation. C'était aussi pour cela que Sam tenait à ce que tout se passe le plus facilement possible. Si Dean voulait qu'il fasse le guet, alors que ses nouveaux pouvoirs lui permettraient de creuser beaucoup plus vite que lui, il le ferait. Il n'aurait recours à sa grâce, pour cette fois, que si l'un d'eux se trouvait vraiment en danger. Ils allaient empêcher ce fantôme de faire de nouvelles victimes. Puis il leur chercherait une autre affaire qui les garderait tous les deux à flot et canaliserait leur énergie tant qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à mettre la main sur Jack.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le site, s'équipèrent de leurs carabines à gros sel, de leurs lampes-torches et du nécessaire pour creuser et brûler les os. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver la tombe une fois qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.

Fidèle à sa description, elle se trouvait près d'un vieux puits et était indiquée par un gros rocher sans inscription. La cabane abandonnée à quelques mètres de là ne datait pas de l'époque de Mallory mais il se souvenait que le couple victime du boucher en 1979 y avait été retrouvé. Sam ressentait un profond malaise en l'observant. Il s'était demandé ce qui différerait dans sa perception du surnaturel maintenant qu'il était un ange et il obtenait un début de réponse.

Dean, pelle à la main, lui jeta un coup d'œil et il acquiesça sans dire un mot pour qu'il se mette au travail.

Sam observa studieusement les alentours, préparé à toute manifestation soudaine du fantôme. Son regard erra plusieurs fois vers la cabane, distrait par le sentiment de dégoût qu'il ressentait. Il entendit le bruit sourd de la pelle contre le bois du cercueil puis le craquement sec quand il se fendit. Et, alors, l'air vibra et se refroidit, et Eugène apparut en face de lui. L'esprit poussa un cri furieux, les branches des arbres autour d'eux s'agitèrent et Sam tira avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui.

\- C'est quand tu veux, Dean !

Le fantôme réapparut à un mètre de lui, moins solide mais toujours aussi en colère.

\- Donne-moi encore trente secondes, j'y suis presque !

Sam tira à nouveau puis aida son frère à sortir de la tombe. Alors qu'il allumait son briquet, l'esprit apparut à nouveau, à deux bons mètres d'eux, translucide, son corps percé de trous. Il fronça les sourcils. Avait-il épuisé toute son énergie en tuant autant de personnes en si peu de temps ? Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit beaucoup plus résistant et dangereux que cela.

La tombe s'illumina et l'esprit se consuma dans une gerbe de flammes.

Puis un poids tomba sur le dos de Sam et il entendit Dean lâcher une exclamation de surprise. Son attaquant essaya de le saisir à la gorge mais il se dégagea violemment, l'envoyant rouler à terre et se redressa aussi vite qu'il le put.

\- Dean !

\- Des vampires ! lui cria son frère qui essayait de se défaire de trois adversaires.

Trois autres créatures l'encerclaient à présent, et il essayait de trouver une ouverture pour rejoindre Dean, mais le quatrième vampire se redressa à son tour et se mit dans son champ de vision, ne lui permettant que d'entendre les échanges de coups entre l'autre chasseur et ses adversaires.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que cette histoire de fantôme ne nous couvrirait pas longtemps ! s'exclama un grand blond qui faisait presque sa taille.

Une brunette lui répondit.

\- Et alors ? Au moins ils ne sont pas préparés. Regarde-moi ces imbéciles avec leurs pétoires à sel ! Et, sérieusement, ils sont deux, nous sommes sept, on ne va en faire qu'une bouchée.

La femelle fixa Sam de ses yeux brillants et lui offrit un sourire menaçant rempli de dents pointues. Sam réalisait, trop tard, que l'émanation démoniaque qu'il avait ressenti devait être ce nid, peut-être jusque-là endormi dans le cabanon. Et que Mallory n'était probablement responsable que de la mort d'un couple cette année encore tandis que ces créatures avaient joué les copycat pour se nourrir sans éveiller les soupçons. Ils n'avaient pas relevé les marques de morsures parce que les corps avaient été trop abîmés et ils avaient cru que le sang avait simplement été absorbé par la terre où les corps avaient été abandonnés...

Il entendit Dean laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Sa carabine perdu lors de leur assaut, il sortit le couteau de chasse qu'il avait sur lui et fonça sur le blond, déterminé. Il entendit vaguement le rire de deux des vampires, sans doute peu impressionnés. Mais son mouvement fut assez rapide pour surprendre sa cible et qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de s'écarter lorsqu'il posa sa paume sur son front, au lieu d'utiliser son arme qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Il lui suffit d'une pensée et sa grâce obéit à sa commande. Une lumière intense jaillit et le vampire s'enflamma de l'intérieur. Il ne s'accorda pas une seconde pour s'ébahir du résultat et fit subir le même sort aux deux autres. La brunette tenta de lui échapper mais il l'attrapa par l'arrière de la nuque et pressa sa paume contre son crâne pour lui régler son compte.

Sam se tourna immédiatement vers l'endroit où son frère était plié en deux au sol, regardant dans sa direction. Il s'envola, apparut devant les trois dernières créatures qui avaient, semblait-il, observé la scène, effarés, et réduit en cendres la première à portée de sa main. La deuxième se jeta sur lui, toutes dents dehors, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était ou s'étant déjà fait à l'idée qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Il évita ses crocs de peu, passa son bras autour de sa gorge et l'envoya à son tour au purgatoire. Le dernier vampire resta figé sur place de peur lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui et Sam n'hésita pas, pressant la main sur son front et en finissant immédiatement. Les restes de la créature tombèrent au sol et il réalisa seulement alors que le sang lui battait à la tempe tandis que son cœur pompait violemment dans sa poitrine.

Et son énergie vibrait en lui. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir accompli sa tâche et était en même temps légèrement perturbé d'avoir fait le travail avec tant d'efficacité mais avec un étrange détachement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Dean. Le visage de son frère, éclairé par le foyer dans la tombe de Mallory brûlant encore, été marqué par le choc.

\- Dean ? Ça va ?

Son frère se reprit immédiatement, son expression devenant neutre, avant de s'animer d'un sourire prudent mais avenant.

\- Ouais, cet enfoiré de rouquin m'a donné un sacré coup dans le ventre mais je survivrai.

Il se remit sur ses jambes avant que Sam ne puisse lui tendre la main et retourna récupérer sa lampe-torche ainsi que le matériel qu'il avait laissé près de la tombe.

Une boule était en train de se former dans l'estomac de Sam. Autant pour la chasse sans accroc et le retour en terrain familier.

Il partit récupérer sa carabine et le couteau abandonné en chemin. En silence, ils s'assurèrent d'effacer toutes traces de leur passage et se mirent en route vers leur voiture.

Sam se demandait ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son frère. Jusqu'à présent, ses pouvoirs n'avaient eu qu'un côté anecdotique. Que ressentait-il à avoir finalement vu leur côté le plus destructeur ? Révisait-il son jugement ? Avait-il des doutes sur la confiance qui lui accordait ? Sur le danger qu'il représentait ? Sam venait de les sortir d'un mauvais pas et une partie de lui en était particulièrement fier. Une autre se sentait fébrile et inquiète face à la puissance dont il disposait à présent. Il n'avait jusque-là pas complètement réalisé à quel point il était fort.

Ils arrivèrent au coffre de la voiture et rangèrent leur matériel. La main de Dean s'abattit sur son épaule et il sursauta. Il se tourna vers lui avec appréhension.

\- C'était du bon travail, Sam.

Son sourire semblait sincère et le resserrement de ses doigts sur son épaule était là pour appuyer ses mots.

Sam sourit légèrement à son tour la tension dans son ventre se relâchant. Son frère lui donna une bonne tape sur l'omoplate et ajouta avec une mine ennuyée :

\- Mais la prochaine fois, laisse m'en au moins un quand même, d'accord ?

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire mais ne fit aucune promesse.

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

Dean avait du mal à s'y faire.

On aurait pu croire que, depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait Castiel, voir ce genre de pouvoir en action n'aurait plus dû lui faire battre un cil. Et c'était pratiquement le cas. Quand ce n'était pas son petit frère qui en usait.

Il n'allait pas nier qu'il n'y avait pas eu un côté absolument jouissif à l'avoir vu régler le compte des derniers démons en date qui avaient croisé leur chemin. Une simple pression de la main sur le corps qu'ils habitaient et les démons responsables des meurtres de leur affaire avaient été de l'histoire ancienne. Leur visage éberlué lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'ils n'avaient pas « juste » affaire aux Winchester avait aussi valu le coup d'œil.

Il pouvait reconnaître que c'était pratique. Il appréciait le fait que Sam n'avait pas été blessé, assommé ou presque étranglé à mort durant le mois écoulé. Et, évidemment, qu'il lui avait évité de prendre quelques mauvais coups dont il pouvait très bien se passer.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de marquer une pause chaque fois que ses pouvoirs se manifestaient. D'observer ses yeux brillants de grâce et de se dire qu'il avait échoué à le protéger. De le voir à l'aube en sachant qu'il ne dormait plus et de sentir pour un instant qu'un réel fossé s'était créé entre eux. Il y avait même des fois où il avait l'impression que Sam était complètement déconnecté du moment. Ou peut-être était-il si profondément connecté au monde qu'il perdait son emprise sur l'instant présent ? Quoi qu'il en était, quand cela se produisait, il trouvait son regard vide extrêmement déplaisant, et presque inquiétant. Dean était bien conscient que des événements du passé, tels que la perte de son âme ou Gadreel, influaient sur sa vision des choses mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sam n'était plus humain et ce n'était pas normal.

Dean essayait de s'adapter. Il essayait vraiment. Certains jours étaient plus faciles que d'autres. Il était bien moins tendu qu'avant cette première chasse au fantôme qui s'était transformée en guet-apens de vampires. Il se laissait à présent aller à penser et faire mention de ses pouvoirs plus naturellement, comme lorsqu'il avait proposé à Sam d'aller lui chercher un bon burger à deux États du leur maintenant qu'il avait des ailes (il lui avait répondu d'aller se faire voir mais il était certain qu'il finirait par le convaincre) ou qu'il avait déclaré qu'il serait temps qu'ils se lancent dans une chasse où ils pourraient faire le maximum de dégâts dans le camp adverse avec sa grâce (il n'avait lui-même pas encore trouvé la chasse en question mais l'idée avait eu l'air de l'intéresser).

Mais il pensait aussi à Jack. À son plan. À après, quand Sam serait redevenu humain. Il n'acceptait pas l'idée que cette situation ne soit pas temporaire. Cela augmentait sans doute encore sa frustration de voir qu'ils avaient totalement perdu la trace du nephilim. Il y avait des moments où il en voulait à Sam d'être si peu perturbé par sa nouvelle nature. Et suivait généralement un moment où il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que Jack avait empoisonné son frère.

Il avait eu un échange houleux avec Castiel, en l'absence de Sam, où ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée et où il avait été particulièrement injuste avec son ami. Lui disant qu'il était aveuglé et incapable d'exister sans jouer les petits toutous pour un leader, qu'il n'était finalement pas si différent des autres anges qui n'étaient que des marionnettes incapables de penser par elles-mêmes, qu'il ne les suivait que parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Dean avait déchargé sa colère sur lui, dans un de ces rares moments où il ne parvenait plus à la gérer, choisissant pour un instant de décider que tout ce qui allait mal pour eux était de sa faute, puis il s'était senti douloureusement vide. Castiel l'avait surpris en ne quittant pas le bunker sur l'instant. Un long silence s'était imposé puis l'ange lui avait dit :

"- Je ne suis pas parfait, Dean. Tu n'es jamais le dernier à me le rappeler. Mais j'ai appris avec vous que l'on abandonne pas sa famille. Même lorsqu'ils sont sur le mauvais chemin. Même lorsqu'ils souffrent. Je n'abandonnerai pas Jack. Je n'abandonnerai pas Sam. Et je continue de croire en toi, Dean."

Il n'avait pas pu soutenir longtemps le regard déterminé de l'ange et il avait fini par se contenter d'offrir une bière à Castiel qui l'avait accepté. Ils n'avaient plus échangé un mot jusqu'au retour de Sam. Même lorsqu'il les avait laissé pour aller travailler quelques heures sous le capot de sa voiture, il n'avait pas été capable de ressentir plus qu'un profond épuisement mental.

Alors, oui, toute cette situation n'avait rien de facile. Sa... Sa mère lui manquait terriblement. Son frère était différent de ce qu'il aurait dû être. Jack était dans la nature. Dean ressentait un besoin viscéral d'agir mais il n'avait aucun outil en main en dehors d'un vague plan qu'il gardait pour lui-même. Il était frustré, en colère. Mais il s'accrochait, il tenait bon, il vivait avec les cartes qu'on lui donnait et essayait d'en tirer la meilleure main.

Il n'était cependant pas certain qu'il serait capable de suivre cette route très longtemps.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

L'appel de Rowena, alors qu'ils quittaient à peine le Massachusetts et ses démons, tomba comme si Chuck avait écouté les prières qu'il n'avait pas formulées.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda-t-il dès que Sam mit la sorcière sur haut-parleur.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Dean. Comme toujours c'est un plaisir de t'entendre.

\- Alors ? insista-t-il.

Rowena soupira mais ne leur fit pas perdre davantage de temps.

\- Très bien, très bien. Ce n'est de toute façon pas comme si je croyais qu'un chasseur aussi bourru puisse un jour avoir des manières. Votre jeune homme est à New York, à Central Park.

Dean appuya sur l'accélérateur, préparant déjà mentalement son nouvel itinéraire. La chance était avec eux, ce n'était pas si loin.

\- J'espère pour vous qu'il sera encore là quand vous arriverez là-bas. Les quelques fois où j'ai pu repérer sa présence durant le mois écoulé, il avait déjà disparu de la surface de la planète avant même que je ne puisse vous contacter. Je ne parviens à le localiser que lorsqu'il utilise ses pouvoirs. Et je peux vous dire qu'il vient d'en utiliser un sacré paquet.

Il échangea un regard avec son frère.

\- Merci, Rowena, dit Sam.

\- Bonne chance, les garçons.

Et, dès qu'il raccrocha, ses doigts volèrent sur son écran, cherchant sans aucun doute à savoir si l'on parlait déjà de la nouvelle catastrophe que le nephilim avait causé. Deux minutes plus tard, il répondait aux coups d'œil impatients de Dean en secouant la tête. Il serra davantage les mains sur le volant.

\- Dean, arrête la voiture.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre du temps !

\- Justement. Je vais nous y emmener tout de suite. Je ne pense pas être capable de prendre la voiture avec, par contre. Et ça pourrait être tout simplement dangereux, en fait.

Dean fit une grimace. Même en laissant de côté le fait qu'il n'était pas fan de voler avec Air Sam, l'idée de laisser son Bébé sur le bord de la route pour s'envoler dans un autre État ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Tu n'as pas dit que tu dois visualiser l'endroit où tu te rends pour ne pas nous envoyer dans le décor ?

Son frère lui montra une photo de Central Park sur son téléphone, disponible sur un moteur de recherche. Et il enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre une quelconque protestation.

\- Et, oui, ça fait longtemps mais je suis déjà allé à Central Park.

\- Quand est-ce que -

\- Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ? répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu veux vraiment laisser passer cette opportunité ?

Devait-il même poser la question ? Bien sûr que non, il avait le sens des priorités.

Il décéléra et se gara sur le côté de la route, éloignant sa voiture le plus loin possible du trafic éventuel.

\- S'il n'est plus là, on revient ici aussi vite que possible, compris ? dit-il en jetant un regard à Sam qui l'attendait à côté de sa portière.

Dean, penché au-dessus du coffre, mit dans sa veste la lame archangélique qui était dissimulée dans un vieux tissu, et une lame angélique ainsi que de l'huile sacrée.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On est bien d'accord, on y va pour parler avec Jack, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean acquiesça d'un mouvement sec. C'était bien la première étape. Le reste ne méritait pas d'être mentionné et il en aviserait en temps voulu. Il répondit malgré tout à son ton inquiet et son regard suspicieux en mettant l'accent sur ce qui était évident.

\- Si cette Duma et ses nouveaux anges sont avec lui, il faudra peut-être les affronter.

Et ça lui valut un regard aussi déterminé que le sien de la part de Sam. Au moins, à ce niveau-là, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il se planta devant Sam et il décolèrent.

Malgré la désorientation qu'il ressentit et le haut le cœur qui l'assaillit, Dean prit rapidement conscience de son nouvel environnement. Et de son frère observant les alentours, priant Jack sous son souffle. Il balayait la zone du regard en cherchant à détecter toute personne ou tout comportement suspect alors qu'ils avançaient au hasard au cœur du parc new-yorkais. Ils croisaient le chemin de joggeurs, de parents avec de jeunes enfants, d'employés pressés et de quelques couples qui flânaient. Il n'y avait pas trace de l'inquiétude et de la panique qui accompagnaient généralement un événement surnaturel. Chacun semblait profiter de l'après-midi ensoleillée en vacant paisiblement à ses occupations.

Dean leva les yeux vers son frère, espérant que ses observations avaient été plus fructueuses que les siennes. Sam secoua négativement la tête, saisissant sa question silencieuse. Si même avec ses pouvoirs il ne détectait rien d'inhabituel, c'est qu'il était trop tard. Quelle poisse !

Il observa encore les alentours, frustré. Deux adolescents s'embrassant sur un banc, un couple âgé distribuant des prospectus qui avaient l'air d'intéresser les passants, une chanteuse-guitariste amateur qui interprétait une chanson chrétienne...

\- Non, Rowena, nous ne l'avons pas vu.

Il revint à Sam qui avait sorti son téléphone.

\- Vous êtes certaine qu'il a utilisé ses pouvoirs ici ?

Il grimaça à la réponse de la sorcière que Dean ne pouvait entendre.

\- Non, non, je comprends. Oui, bien sûr. Ah, euh, je vous expliquerai plus tard, c'est... compliqué. Quoi ?

Il jeta un très bref coup d'œil à Dean puis se détourna légèrement, comme si son mouvement était inconscient.

\- Si, tout à fait. D'accord, on compte sur vous. Merci, Rowena.

\- Alors ?

\- Il n'est plus ici, dit son frère en rangeant son téléphone. Mais elle est toujours certaine qu'il a utilisé une énorme quantité d'énergie dans cette zone.

Dean leva un sourcil.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oh, euh, elle voulait savoir quel sort j'ai utilisé pour nous téléporter ici aussi vite, répondit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son expression, qu'il ne savait pas nommer, qui lui laissait penser qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

\- Je te ramène maintenant à la voiture ? enchaîna-t-il rapidement. Je te dépose et puis je vais interroger les occupants du parc pour savoir ce qu'ils ont pu voir avant notre arrivée.

Dean hésita. Il était tout à fait prêt à retourner à l'Impala maintenant qu'il était établi que ça avait été un coup dans l'eau. Et il n'avait guère envie de passer la prochaine heure à interroger des témoins éventuels qui ne leur fourniraient probablement aucune information utile. De toute façon, Sam était le meilleur à cette partie de leur job. Il mit de côté la pointe de suspicion qui germait en lui et acquiesça. Il allait faire confiance à son petit frère. Ils étaient une équipe. Il n'allait pas tenter une seconde fois de rencontrer Jack sans backup. Il le lui avait promis. Et ils n'étaient plus à l'époque où l'un d'eux rompait ce type de promesse dans le dos de l'autre.

\- Très bien. Tu m'appelles si tu trouves quelque chose. Sinon, rendez-vous au bunker.

Sam le renvoya près de sa voiture qui, heureusement, était toujours bien là et en un seul morceau.

Dean remit ses armes à leur place dans le coffre et son regard s'attarda sur la lame archangélique qu'il dévoila un instant. En l'état, elle ne servirait à rien. Mais avec son plan, elle pourrait peut-être faire son travail. Dean n'avait pas fait de promesse. Sur ce point précis, il n'avait pas caché ses intentions. Il la recouvrit à nouveau de son tissu pour la dissimuler, referma le coffre et s'installa dans le siège du conducteur. Il posa les mains sur le volant et fixa l'horizon sans le voir.

La prochaine fois... La prochaine fois il lui dirait. Lorsqu'ils auraient une nouvelle opportunité de retrouver le nephilim, il lui dévoilerait son plan. Et si ce moment arrivait juste assez tard pour que Sam n'ait aucune chance de l'arrêter ? Ce ne serait certainement pas la faute de Dean.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Une semaine plus tard, les premiers incidents se produisirent à New York.

Ainsi que dans le reste des États-Unis.

Et à travers le monde entier.

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

L'eau.

C'était une belle création, quand même. Sans eau, pas de bière, pas de douche chaude. Il était reconnaissant envers Chuck pour ça.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Mais Chuck était aussi un père absent et un type plutôt capricieux. Voilà, ça, c'était une pensée plus normale.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait ces derniers jours. Il vaquait à ses occupations et soudain un truc banal lui faisait penser à Chuck. Et pas parce qu'il pourrait leur être bien utile avec Jack, non, mais parce que le moment paraissait bien choisi pour le remercier pour son travail.

Dean pensait beaucoup trop à Chuck depuis quelques temps et ça en devenait perturbant. Il n'avait pas totalement rejeté l'idée que c'était en fait une mauvaise plaisanterie de la part de Chuck lui-même qui jouait avec son esprit.

\- ...Dean ? Hé, Dean, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de vouer un culte secret à Chuck, par hasard ? Pour le remercier d'avoir fait de toi un ange, d'avoir créé la Terre et les humains, et tu sais, tout ça.

\- ... Excuse-moi... ? ... Quoi ?

Les sourcils de son petit frère remontèrent sur son front, affichant une expression surprise et perplexe alors que ses mains se figeaient sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Peut-être que c'était Sam qui lui mettait ces idées en tête sans s'en apercevoir, un effet secondaire de ses pouvoirs ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Son frère l'observa, ne sachant peut-être pas s'il devait le prendre au sérieux. Puis son front se plissa, ses yeux se baissèrent vers son écran et, lorsqu'il revint à Dean, son regard n'était plus aussi confus. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose. L'inquiétude qui se peignit sur ses traits juste après ne plut pas à Dean.

\- C'est quelque chose que tu as envie de faire ? Parler à Dieu ? Lui montrer que tu crois en lui ?

\- Quoi ? Non, absolument pas ! C'est Chuck ! Tu as bien vu qui il est ! Qui voudrait...

Mais une part de lui n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ce qu'il déclarait et ça le mettait très mal à l'aise. Et le fait que Sam ne souriait pas mais se montrait extrêmement attentif à sa réponse ajoutait du poids à son malaise. Son regard fit un tour rapide de la bibliothèque de bunker dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, se posa sur son propre ordinateur ouvert en face de lui puis revint à Sam.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, s'obstina Dean.

Sam secoua la tête et soupira.

\- Non, Dean, je ne pense pas plus à Chuck que d'habitude. Peut-être même moins depuis ma transformation. Mais toi, tu penses à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis quelques jours ? Depuis New York ?

New York. Dix jours plus tôt. Ça correspondait assez bien au début de ces étranges réflexions.

\- Jack ? demanda-t-il, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ça collerait. Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul à être affecté. Et ça expliquerait ce que j'ai trouvé. Viens voir ça.

Il se leva, une tension nouvelle occupant ses muscles, et vint se poster derrière Sam, observant l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Je ne trouvais aucune mention d'événements pouvant avoir trait au surnaturel dans New York et ses alentours, alors j'ai commencé à ratisser plus large. J'ai peut-être trouvé une ou deux chasses possibles au passage mais rien de vraiment significatif. Par contre, en très peu de temps, il y a eu une recrudescence massive d'annonces pour des nouveaux projets de construction à travers tout des États-Unis. Et je commençais à trouver les premières traces d'un schéma similaire sur d'autres continents.

\- Quel genre de construction ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas quelle importance cela pouvait avoir dans leurs recherches.

Sam fit défiler des pages Web devant ses yeux et l'incrédulité le gagna.

\- Des églises, des mosquées, des temples et toutes sortes de bâtiments de culte. Et ils vont pousser par centaines. Peut-être par milliers, si les annonces se poursuivent à ce rythme.

Sam leva les yeux vers lui, le visage grave.

\- On dirait bien que tu n'es pas le seul qui pense à Chuck en ce moment.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Il n'y avait pas que ça.

Des projets de lois sur l'importance de Dieu dans tous les domaines de la société étaient étudiés et semblaient en passe d'être adoptés à l'unanimité. Les créations d'artistes, en moins de deux semaines, paraissaient maintenant s'orienter presque uniquement vers le divin. Dean n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention aux guerres du Moyen-Orient mais Sam, d'après les informations qu'il lisait, était persuadé qu'elles s'étaient drastiquement intensifiées durant ces derniers jours. Selon lui, il semblait en être de même pour les persécutions sur les communautés religieuses minoritaires en Asie, même si les organisations non gouvernementales peinaient à obtenir des informations. Les quelques affrontements entre différentes communautés religieuses et paroisses, à cause de broutilles, au sein même de leur pays, semblaient anecdotiques en comparaison mais Dean était prêt à parier que les querelles dégénéreraient là aussi très rapidement.

Ils venaient d'exposer tout cela à Castiel, qui les avait rejoint au bunker, et se tenaient tous les trois debout autour de la table surchargée de multiples documents.

\- Tu te sens reconnaissant ?

Dean fit une grimace ennuyée mais acquiesça pour répondre à Castiel. Il ne savait pas comment décrire ça autrement. Il n'était pas devenu soudainement euphorique en pensant à la grandeur de Dieu et autres conneries du genre. Il n'oubliait pas du tout qui était Chuck. Il reconnaissait juste qu'il avait fait de bonnes choses. Et il l'en remerciait. Quotidiennement.

Son humeur se détériora un peu plus. Maintenant qu'ils commençaient à comprendre ce qui se passait, il se sentait manipulé et il détestait ça. Chuck était l'enfoiré qui les laissait se démerder dans les pires situations, qui avait créé une prophétie qui avait brisé leur famille et qui se cachait toujours derrière des règles pour ne pas avoir à lever le petit doigt. Et maintenant il se sentait poussé à le vénérer ? On se foutait vraiment de lui !

\- On parle bien de foi, ici, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Sam.

\- Il semblerait, oui, confirma l'autre ange. Il se peut... Duma déplorait la perte de la foi en Dieu de l'Humanité telle qu'elle existe aujourd'hui.

\- Donc elle a demandé à Jack d'y remédier et maintenant, quoi, le monde entier croit en Chuck ? intervint-il finalement.

Castiel lui rendit son regard et acquiesça lentement.

\- C'est une supposition qui aurait du sens.

Ils restèrent silencieux un temps après cela.

Ce type de prouesse, ce n'était définitivement plus le genre de tour que pouvait jouer un archange. Agir sur l'Humanité entière en déployant un peu d'énergie au cœur d'un parc new-yorkais ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir imputer ce genre d'action à une autre entité que Chuck lui-même. Son plan lui semblait soudain bien peu ambitieux. Mais il était plus que jamais nécessaires qu'il agisse.

\- Mais forcer les gens à avoir la foi... Ce n'est pas censé fonctionner comme ça. Bien sûr, les croyances religieuses peuvent permettre à certains de devenir meilleurs et créer de bonnes ententes dans divers groupes. Décider que sept milliards d'êtres humains doivent avoir une pensée unique du jour au lendemain ? Alors que ce sont nos différences qui nous permettent de progresser ? Je ne pense pas que suffisamment de personnes seront prêtes à accepter que leur voisin n'exprime pas leur foi de la même manière qu'eux. Le changement va être trop abrupt pour une partie de la population. Les fanatiques vont se multiplier. J'espère que je me trompe mais j'ai bien peur que cette situation ne mène au chaos.

\- Je dois malheureusement rejoindre ton avis, Sam. J'ai assisté aux guerres de religions durant des siècles et la piété seule ne permet pas d'obtenir la paix. Elle sert même parfois d'excuse pour commettre les plus grands massacres. Dieu ne voudrait pas voir l'Humanité contrainte de cette façon. Duma devrait pouvoir comprendre ça, finit Castiel avec désapprobation et une colère non dissimulée.

\- Il faut que nous parlions à Jack, déclara son frère.

\- Et comment tu veux faire ça, Sam ? Il ne répond pas à nos appels et Cas a dit que les anges restés sur Terre ne parviennent plus à communiquer avec qui que ce soit là-haut.

Ils en revenaient au même point depuis des semaines : il leur fallait Jack et Jack était hors d'atteinte. Dean était terriblement frustré. Idéalement, ils auraient eu besoin de Chuck. La pensée lui fit grincer des dents car il ne savait même plus si cette idée venait de lui ou si elle n'était qu'une conséquence des actions de Jack.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen de contacter le Paradis.

Il leva les yeux vers Sam, surpris. Il le vit échanger un regard avec Castiel et il sut immédiatement qu'on l'avait mis à l'écart de quelque chose qui se tramait. Ça l'agaça mais il s'efforça de rester calme, croisant les bras et attendant qu'il développe sa déclaration. Son petit frère s'humecta les lèvres et reprit la parole.

\- Castiel et moi y travaillons depuis quelques temps. Nous aimerions réussir à contacter directement Jack mais il est possible que Duma ait tout fait pour que nous n'y parvenions pas. L'idée serait donc de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Peut-être Naomi, poursuivit Castiel quand Sam lui lança un regard. Mais il n'est pas certain qu'elle ne choisira pas de s'allier à Duma. Sa loyauté envers le Paradis pourrait la pousser à approuver la manière dont elle utilise Jack.

\- On va appeler ça le plan B, dit Dean.

Il se rappelait trop bien que cet ange avait tenté de reprogrammer Castiel pour qu'il le tue.

\- Qui d'autre ?

Les deux anges échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Il tapota impatiemment ses doigts contre son bras. Cette communication silencieuse allait vraiment commencer à l'exaspérer. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas s'ils avaient vraiment une conversation sans lui ou s'ils lui cachaient en fait quelque chose d'important dont ils hésitaient à parler.

\- Une âme, répondit finalement Sam.

Il pensa directement à leur mère. Puis au fait qu'il ne voulait pas la mêler à ça et la sortir de sa quiétude même s'il rêvait de la revoir. Il ne demanda pas qui ils avaient choisi et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Et vous en êtes où ? Comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? Est-ce que c'est même possible ?

Son ami et son frère se regardèrent à nouveau et Dean plissa les yeux.

\- Pour faire court, répondit à nouveau Sam, Castiel et moi allons utiliser nos grâces en combinaison avec une potion et un sortilège créé par Rowena.

Bien sûr, la sorcière était aussi un membre de leur mauvaise troupe.

\- Et tu m'apprends ça seulement maintenant pour une bonne raison, je suppose ? lâcha-t-il sans masquer son irritation.

Avaient-ils eu l'intention de ne rien lui dire et de faire ça dans leur coin ? Sam lui avait fait une promesse, bon sang !

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts, Dean.

La potion doit encore fermenter douze jours avant que nous puissions l'utiliser. Et nous ne sommes pas tout à fait certains que ça va fonctionner.

Sam se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

\- Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce que je t'ai dit, Dean, je n'en ai aucune envie de toute façon. La prochaine fois que nous verrons Jack, ce sera ensemble, finit-il, sec, comme si c'était lui qui était en droit d'être irrité.

Dean le fixa et son petit frère ne détourna pas le regard. Il n'approfondit pas ce point.

\- Douze jours donc. Des risques ?

\- Que Duma réalise ce que nous faisons et qu'elle essaie de nous arrêter, répondit cette fois Castiel. Nous ne pourrons pas protéger la pièce où nous ferons cela contre les anges ou nos chances de communication avec le Paradis seront nulles. Ce qui veut dire que nous devrons être prêts à affronter les anges qu'elle pourrait nous envoyer.

Il pouvait gérer ça, c'était leur quotidien.

\- Donc, on attend ?

\- Et on observe. Et on intervient si des monstres essaient de profiter de la situation pour faire encore plus de dégâts, dit Sam.

Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais ça aussi il pouvait le gérer.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean voulait quitter la bourgade au plus vite.

Honnêtement, il n'avait aucun problème avec ceux qui voulaient préserver leur virginité ou se montraient fiers d'être capables d'attendre pour la 'bonne' personne. Il trouvait ça idiot mais chacun était libre de ses choix. Ou chacun devrait l'être. Et ce n'était pas le sentiment qu'il avait en observant les adolescents et jeunes adultes de cet endroit.

Les habitants étaient résolument chrétiens. Tous croyants, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas comme si l'autre option était disponible en ce moment. Ils avaient aussi une conception de la virginité qui frisait le fanatisme. Spécialement ceux qui ne l'étaient plus.

Une semaine avant leur arrivée, et sous l'impulsion des aînés de la petite ville, les sermons du seul prêtre des lieux avaient changé, invitant les innocents à protéger leur âme grâce à un catéchisme strict chaque soir. Les parents avaient été enthousiasmés par l'idée. Les enfants, un peu moins. Selon les témoignages qu'ils avaient recueillis pour leur enquête, beaucoup des plus jeunes se prêtaient au jeu pour faire plaisir à leurs parents et leurs connaissances, et n'étaient pas prêts à subir ça bien longtemps. D'autant plus que certaines rumeurs leur laissaient croire qu'on allait bientôt leur imposer des couvre-feu ridicules, supprimer la mixité dans leurs écoles et interdire tout flirt qui ne serait pas approuvé par leurs parents. Ceux qui avaient été le plus véhéments leur avaient carrément confié que leur prêtre ne comprenait rien à Dieu, que leurs aînés étaient jaloux et stupides. Dean s'était d'abord dit qu'il ne s'agissait que de la vision de quelques cas isolés qui se sentaient un peu oppressés par leurs parents. Il avait révisé sa copie face aux propos du 'conseil des grands-parents' qui avait confirmé tout cela et plus encore, avec des discours emplis de conviction. Pour Dean, les pauvres gosses étaient vraiment à plaindre...

Un écart flagrant se créait entre les générations car ils n'abordaient pas la foi de la même façon. Ils avaient même assisté à une dispute mémorable entre un père et son fils qui en avait eu assez. Si Sam ne s'était pas interposé, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils en seraient venus aux mains. Il y avait une tension palpable dans cet endroit et il soupçonnait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant que ça ne dégénère. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils étaient tous atteints et leur carte maîtresse ne serait prête que dans sept jours. Il espérait que le succès de leur chasse rétablisse un certain équilibre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le nephilim. Pour préserver sa santé mentale, il avait besoin d'occulter pour l'heure le fait qu'en d'autres lieux des gens perdaient toute capacité de se modérer et, qu'en conséquence, les incidents violents augmentaient.

\- Tu les as prévenu ? demanda-t-il, en regardant par-dessus son épaule en direction de Sam.

\- Oui, ils seront là dans dix minutes. Je vais aussi avertir Castiel qu'elles sont bien toutes là et qu'il n'a pas besoin de chercher ailleurs.

Dean acquiesça, ouvrit le coffre et prit un vieux tissu tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction des huit jeunes femmes qu'ils venaient de secourir. Des dragons, encore une fois. Qui avaient eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, pensant sans doute qu'ils avaient gagné le jackpot dans cette petite ville reculée soudainement obsédée par la virginité. Ils avaient dénichés les quatre dragons dans une vieille mine, à quelques kilomètres de la bourgade, et ils les avaient pourfendus avec leurs épées.

Dean sourit en levant son épée en question pour nettoyer la lame couverte de leur sang. Son ingénieux petit frère leur avait forgé ça avec sa grâce, en utilisant les morceaux de la vieille épée de Bruncwick. Même si mettre son idée en pratique avait semblé lui demander une intense concentration, pour Dean le résultat en valait la peine. Pas d'or, cette fois mais l'occasion de jouer les preux chevaliers terrassant les dragons avec leurs épées. Comment faire plus cool que ça ? Il allait aussi définitivement garder ces armes dans leur arsenal. Dès qu'il aurait fini avec la sienne, il irait récupérer celle de Sam qu'il avait abandonné près des filles après avoir éliminé le dernier dragon.

Il prit son temps pour nettoyer son arme, observant son frère qui rassurait les rescapées, frottant avec vigueur ce sang collant qu'il ne voulait pas voir tâcher son coffre. Il était enfin satisfait de l'état de sa lame lorsqu'il entendit le moteur de trois voitures qui s'approchaient. Il grogna intérieurement lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un couple de parents, le prêtre et un groupe des vieux décrépits qui tenaient absolument à protéger la pureté de leur jeunesse.

Dean rangea l'épée dans le coffre et le referma avant de se diriger vers Sam. La présence de son frère lui donnerait peut-être un peu moins envie d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de ces idiots lorsque des bêtises sortiraient encore de leur bouche.

Le couple courut vers eux, et leur fille se jeta dans leurs bras, en pleurs. Une famille réunie. Peu de chose le confortait plus dans l'utilité de leur mission que d'assister à ce genre de retrouvailles. Puis le prêtre et sa troupe s'avancèrent vers eux.

\- Aucune d'elles n'a été souillée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieil débris faisait sa taille, était mince comme un fil et avait un vilain bouton rouge sur son crâne mangé par la calvitie. Les poings de Dean le démangèrent. Il en avait assez de cette ville au comportement moyenâgeux qui ne considérait sa jeune génération que comme un faire-valoir de leur sagesse et de leur droiture pour un dieu qui n'en n'avez rien à faire.

\- Elles vont bien, merci de demander, commença t-il avec froideur. Quant à leur "pureté" et leur "innocence" ? dit-il, désinvolte. Ce n'est pas votre problème. Ou celui de Dieu. Il s'en fiche, vous savez ? Il n'observe pas chacune de vos actions à la loupe. Mais je ne pense pas que vous seriez dans ses petits papiers s'il le faisait, ajouta-t-il avec dégoût. Pour ce que j'en sais, il est en train de se dorer la pilule au soleil avec sa sœur, pas le moins du monde intéressé par ce qui se passe ici. Et si l'envie lui en prenait de passer par ici, il vous dirait sans doute de retourner dans votre grotte, de laisser ces jeunes s'amuser et profiter de leur vie.

Il se dit un instant que Chuck aurait été fier de lui. Il était possible que sa réaction à cette ville était un rien exacerbée par ce même phénomène qui touchait toute l'Humanité mais, à ce moment précis, il s'en fichait royalement.

Dean afficha un sourire mauvais et moqueur, assez satisfait de son effet. Il leur avait rabattu le caquet, les laissaient sans voix et ça faisait un bien fou.

\- Blasphémateur ! cria quelqu'un.

Et un projectile l'atteint au visage.

Sonné, désorienté par les cris et complètement pris au dépourvu par la réaction disproportionnée, il ne réagit pas assez vite pour éviter l'épée qu'on lui planta dans le ventre.

Elle ressortit.

Il tomba vers le sol mais fut retenu par un bras.

Une lumière intense l'aveugla un instant.

_Sam_ , enregistra son cerveau. Il distingua la panique sur le visage de son petit frère.

Il se dit distraitement que le monde perdait la tête et qu'il n'était pas taillé pour combattre ça.

Puis la douleur se manifesta enfin.

Et il perdit conscience.

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

\- Non, non, non, non ! Dean ! Ouvre les yeux ! Merde ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Il pressait sur la blessure d'où le sang s'échappait à flots mais il ne parvenait pas à la refermer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit plus vite pour les arrêter ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas testé ce pouvoir plus tôt ? Ce n'était peut-être pas quelque chose dont il était capable. Ou il n'était peut-être plus en mesure de focaliser son énergie après avoir assommé tout le le monde avec sa grâce.

Il fouilla maladroitement sa veste à la recherche de son téléphone tout en gardant une main sur Dean. La sensation du sang chaud, de la vie s'échappant de son grand frère était écoeurante et lui donnait la nausée. Ses sens angéliques rendaient cette réalité terriblement intense et il haïssait ça.

\- Castiel ? Cas, je vais venir te chercher, dis-moi où tu es. Dean est blessé et - et je n'arrive pas à le soigner. Il faut que tu viennes l'aider, s'il te plaît, je - je ne peux pas -

\- Sam, vint directement la voix du haut-parleur du téléphone posé à terre tandis qu'il pressait sur la blessure de Dean avec plus d'insistance, tu ne peux pas t'envoler maintenant. Nous en avons parlé, ton pouvoir est influencé par tes émotions. Si tu essaies de me trouver, tu prends le risque de perdre le contrôle de ton vol. Si Dean est gravement blessé, tu ne peux pas te le permettre.

\- Mais je ne peux pas l'aider autrement ! Ma grâce ne me permet pas - Je ne peux pas le perdre - C'est ma faute si -

Son discours devenait incohérent et sa vision se troublait, c'était comme si on lui compressait le coeur dans la poitrine. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, il ne pouvait pas revivre ça !

\- Sam. Sam, écoute-moi. Il faut que tu calmes ton esprit. Concentre-toi. Tu es capable de le sauver. Si ta grâce te permet d'annihiler le mal alors tu peux aussi préserver le bien. Je sais que c'est difficile mais ton frère a besoin de toi. Puise en toi. Concentre-toi sur le flux d'énergie de son âme que tu peux percevoir et qui anime son corps. Il attend juste que tu lui tendes la main pour revenir vers toi.

Sam s'efforça de calmer sa respiration. Il se raccrochait aux mots de Castiel. Il ferma les yeux.

Sa grâce n'était pas qu'un outil dangereux à la lame tranchante mais une partie de lui. Il fallait plus que jamais qu'il l'accepte. Elle pouvait agir en harmonie avec sa volonté. Et Dean comptait sur lui. S'il fallait qu'il consume toute sa grâce, toute son âme, toute son humanité pour le sortir de là, il le ferait. Il ne s'attarda même pas un instant sur l'ironie de ses pensées et sur la probabilité que Jack avait dû se dire exactement la même chose lorsqu'il avait affronté Michel pour la dernière fois. Il devait être fort pour Dean, comme son frère l'était toujours pour lui.

Sam lâcha prise sur tous ses sens humains et son corps ne fut plus qu'un détail dans son esprit. Sa part humaine trouvait la sensation effrayante, aucune de ses aptitudes n'avait jamais demandé autant de précision et de focus de ses pouvoirs angéliques et son cerveau ne parvenait pas à gérer ses caractéristiques humaines alors qu'il usait de sa grâce de cette manière. Il accrut sa concentration, se détacha davantage de lui-même tout en plongeant plus profondément. Il y avait... Oui, là, il le sentait, le flux s'accélérait. Le coeur de Dean ne ralentissait plus. Ses poumons se gonflaient d'air. Sa température remontait.

_Dean._

_Dean, Dean, Dean._

_Dean, reviens !_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

\- Sam ? Eh, Sam, tu es avec moi ?

Il lui fallut un temps pour que son ouïe fasse la connexion avec son cerveau. Puis il réalisa que ses yeux étaient ouverts et il lui fallut encore un temps de plus pour qu'il sente et voit que Dean était en train de se redresser. Il avait l'air un peu perdu et fronçait les sourcils en direction de Sam. Il levait une main vers sa tempe alors que l'autre cessait de s'agiter devant son visage. Sam aspira une grande goulée d'air, soupçonnant qu'il s'était littéralement arrêté de respirer durant quelques minutes. La sensation de dissociation qu'il ressentait encore entre son esprit et son corps était vraiment désagréable. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de serrer son frère dans ses bras, tellement soulagé que ses larmes finirent par couler sur ses joues.

\- J'imagine que le coup de l'épée dans le ventre n'était pas un mauvais rêve, marmonna Dean contre son épaule.

\- Tu aurais dû pouvoir éviter ça, imbécile, murmura-t-il en retour, sans réel reproche.

Dean lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et il le relâcha à contrecoeur, frottant rapidement son visage avec sa manche.

\- Ouais, ben, je ne m'attendais pas à une bande de vieillards parfaitement humains prêts à me hacher menu parce que je les houspille et leur révèle quelques vérités sur Chuck.

Il le vit grimacer en voyant le sang sur ses vêtements et le trou béant dans sa chemise. Il jeta un bref regard perçant à Sam puis haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui. Il devança sa question.

\- Je les ai justement assommés. Ils auront peut-être quelques bleus à cause de leur chute. Ça ne va pas les tuer.

Sam laissa son regard s'attarder plus longtemps sur ceux qui avaient attaqué son frère, une colère sourde cherchant à lui faire réclamer vengeance, lui soufflant qu'ils méritaient une punition pour s'être écartés du droit chemin, puis revint à Dean qui était là, bien vivant.

\- Le monde est vraiment en train de devenir fou, déclara Sam.

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire là-dessus, frérot. Cas ?

\- Je suis en route pour vous rejoindre.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et Sam eut un sourire penaud. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'avait jamais raccroché, ou prit le temps de dire à l'ange ce qui se passait.

\- Nous partons maintenant. Tu nous attends à la sortie de la ville ? demanda Sam.

Dean lui jeta un regard en haussant les sourcils mais n'émit pas de protestation.

\- Très bien. Et, Sam ? Je n'ai jamais douté de toi.

Puis il raccrocha. Il se sentit un peu embarrassé et reconnaissant en même temps. Il n'y serait pas arrivé sans Castiel.

Il aida Dean à se relever et son frère vacilla légèrement. Il avait quand même perdu pas mal de sang et il croyait bien se souvenir que ce genre de guérison ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Ou bien, c'était lui qui n'avait pas suffisamment bien fait son travail. Dans tous les cas, il se trouva conforté dans son idée quand Dean ne refusa pas sa proposition de prendre le volant. Quand il le vit ramasser l'épée qui l'avait éventré, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

\- Tu veux vraiment prendre ça avec ?

\- Tu préfères la laisser aux villageois en colère ? Eh, ils sont cool tes petits cure-dents, je les garde, ça peut toujours être utile.

Sam eut un demi-sourire en l'observant frotter rapidement la lame et glisser l'arme dans le coffre. Lorsque Dean avait ce genre d'étincelle dans les yeux, il paraissait toujours plus jeune et plus innocent. Il attendit alors qu'il en profitait également pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements maculés et, lorsque son frère vint finalement s'asseoir du côté passager, ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Je me garde le rôle du chevalier mais je t'accorde définitivement celui du mage-guérisseur !

Le sourire de Sam se fit un peu tremblant. Il avait été à un cheveu de le perdre et c'était encore très frais dans son esprit, au point que la scène se rejouait encore par flashs devant ses yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas être un chevalier, moi aussi ? dit-il malgré tout, se laissant entraîner par sa jovialité.

Dean était probablement à moitié sincère et à moitié décidé à lui faire oublier la terreur engendrée par ce nouvel incident.

\- Ne rêve pas, mais je veux bien t'accorder le rôle du mage-guerrier, dit-il, magnanime.

Sam eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- De toute façon, les chevaliers ne sont pas connus pour être les plus malins alors...

\- Peuh ! Les chevaliers restent les plus forts et sauvent les princesses, et ça me va très bien.

Sam observa son frère avant de démarrer la voiture.

Les princesses. Les faibles. Les opprimés. Restant toujours fidèles à leurs valeurs.

\- D'accord, je te l'accorde, les chevaliers sont les plus forts.

\- Évidemment !

L'Impala reprit sa route et aucun d'eux ne jeta le moindre regard en arrière.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Il était 2 heures 36 du matin, selon son écran.

Sam referma son ordinateur et soupira, frustré.

Il aurait dû pouvoir faire quelque chose. Autre chose que d'attendre encore quatre longues journées après leur potion. Bien sûr, il gardait un oeil sur une chasse éventuelle mais sans doute avec moins d'assiduité qu'il n'aurait dû en avoir. Il était réticent à retourner sur le terrain dans ces circonstances, lorsque les victimes qu'ils sauvaient pouvaient se retourner contre eux, contre Dean, sans crier gare. Lorsqu'une part de lui-même était tentée de les remettre durement à leur place parce qu'il en avait le pouvoir...

Sam se frotta l'arête du nez, ennuyé. Il n'aimait pas se découvrir ce genre de pensées. Elles ne lui auraient même sans doute jamais traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il était humain. Il n'était pas leur juge. Leurs actes ne pouvaient même pas leur être réellement reprochés. Mais, il était clair qu'en ce moment, ce n'étaient pas les monstres qui l'inquiétaient le plus et bien le chaos que les être humains engendraient eux-même.

A l'échelle du monde, cela s'exprimait par des dictateurs employant des méthodes plus coercitives pour soumettre leur peuple à leur définition de la foi. A des pays déclarant leur sol sacré et préparant de nouvelles lois pour réguler la circulation sur leur territoire. A des indicateurs comme la recrudescence des mots 'hérétiques' ou 'impurs' dans les résultats des recherches sur internet. Ce n'était pas des changements aussi drastiques que des soudaines déclarations de guerre, bien que les guerres en cours prenaient un tournant de plus en plus dramatique, mais l'on sentait un glissement vers des choix durs et sans nuances. Le monde n'était pas parfait, évidemment, mais Sam avait l'impression d'assister à l'accélération d’événements redoutés qui n'étaient plus contrebalancés par le bon sens.

Et leur pays n'était pas en reste.

En dehors des jeux politiques et des déclarations enflammées et très polarisées de personnalités diverses, des idées franchement écoeurantes gagnaient du terrain en même temps que se multipliaient les actes criminels. Il avait lu qu'un groupuscule prônait l’exécution immédiate des prisonniers, dans toutes les prisons du pays, car il fallait 'envoyer leur âme pécheresse en Enfer au plus tôt'. Ou encore qu'un homme avait incendié tout un quartier car il devait purifier sa ville de ceux qui ne rendaient pas correctement grâce à Dieu. Les États-Unis n'étaient pas encore à feu et à sang mais ils étaient sur le bon chemin.

Sam ne parvenait pas à assister à cela sans en ressentir une certaine culpabilité. S'il avait suivi le plan de Dean et poussé Jack à entrer dans la boîte de Malak, le monde ne se porterait-il pas mieux ? Se montrait-il égoïste en voulant, même à présent, sauver le jeune homme ? Aurait-il dû mettre davantage d'énergie à le retrouver, dès le début ?

Sam fixa le carnet de notes qu'il avait sorti dès que Dean était allé se coucher. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dedans, juste des bribes de ce dont il se souvenait, des idées, des extrapolations sur base de ce que Castiel et Rowena supposaient. Il avait accompli le premier pas de son plan originel en tentant d'invoquer une âme de l'Enfer, celle de Lily Sunder. Il s'était avéré qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il s'était préparé à cette possibilité et, dès son échec, il avait confié à Castiel ce qu'il tentait de faire pour qu'ils trouvent ensemble un moyen de la contacter au Paradis sans devoir s'y rendre.

Finalement, le sort ne servirait pas à ça. Il devait se résoudre à faire face à nouveau à Jack, et en compagnie de son frère, avant même qu'il puisse savoir si ses espoirs avaient lieu d'être. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre avec prudence en espérant qu'aucune catastrophe ne se produirait, la catastrophe en question était déjà bien sur les rails. Ils parleraient à Sunder plus tard, peut-être lorsque les portes du Paradis leur seraient ouvertes, si cela s'avérait avoir encore une utilité. Si Jack ou Dean ne ruinaient pas leurs chances.

Restait à espérer que le sort et la potion fonctionneraient. Ils allaient entrer en contact avec Kelly Kline et seraient aussi honnêtes que possible, n'en déplaise à Dean, pour qu'elle tente d'atteindre son fils. Castiel avait affirmé qu'une âme au Paradis pouvait s'adresser aux anges mais qu'elles ne le faisaient tout simplement pas, inconscientes du monde existant au-delà de leur paradis personnel, ignorant qu'elles en étaient capables ou n'en trouvant pas l'utilité. En supposant que leur grâce soit assez puissante, que le sort et la potion élaborés avec l'aide de Rowena fasse son travail et que Kelly parvienne à contacter Jack, il faudrait encore que le nephilim accepte de leur parler, et se laisse convaincre par leurs mots. Avec toutes ces incertitudes, il n'osait honnêtement même pas penser sérieusement à la possibilité qu'il puisse rendre Sam à nouveau humain ou qu'ils soient effectivement capables de sauver Jack...

Il ouvrit à nouveau son ordinateur.

A défaut de pouvoir aider qui que ce soit pour le moment, il leur devait bien d'être informé de leur sort et de préparer tous les arguments possibles pour ouvrir les yeux à Jack.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Castiel revenait au bunker sans résultats, une fois de plus.

Il savait bien que chercher une porte ouverte vers le Paradis en se basant uniquement sur des émanations d'énergie ne mènerait probablement nulle part, comme il en avait fait l'expérience à l'époque où il cherchait Metatron, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus productif dans ces conditions.

Il avait déjà contribué au mieux de ses capacités à leur plan pour atteindre le Paradis. Il voulait croire que le jeune Winchester avait vu juste. Mais même s'il se trompait, il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour garantir la sécurité de Jack. Il était prêt à tout pour obtenir le meilleur dénouement possible. Si Sam avait raison, il serait plus simple de convaincre Dean de suivre leur direction. Il peinait à jauger son état d'esprit, voyait bien qu'une partie de lui avait besoin de blâmer quelqu'un pour la mort de Mary et espérait que ces semaines écoulées avaient aidé à apaiser son coeur.

Castiel descendit les marches de l'escalier principal et se laissa guider par la grâce de Sam pour le retrouver dans la bibliothèque.

C'était étrange de pouvoir évoluer aux côtés d'un être avec une énergie aussi semblable à celle de ses frères et de ses soeurs et qu'il ne soit pourtant pas tout à fait l'un d'entre-eux. Sam était bien un ange, ses ailes et ses pouvoirs en étaient les meilleures preuves. Son esprit était cependant foncièrement humain. Après avoir interagi avec lui durant des jours, en présence de Dean ou lors de longues nuits de recherches et d'expériences pour leur plan, il pouvait dire qu'il était insatisfait. Il s'adaptait à ce qu'il était devenu parce qu'aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à lui.

\- Bonjour, Sam.

\- Ah, bonjour. Rien de nouveau, je suppose ? dit-il en levant les yeux de son écran.

Son regard paraissait las et fatigué. S'il avait encore été humain, il lui aurait conseillé de prendre du repos.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre entrée vers le Paradis.

Il avait vu et ressenti, par contre, l'agitation parmi les humains, son regard s'était attardé sur des nouvelles télévisées qui faisaient état d'un peu trop de morts prématurées dans le pays et la radio de sa voiture lui avait appris que les troubles dans le reste du monde ne faisaient que s'accentuer. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à partager cela avec le jeune Winchester. Il devait déjà en être conscient, sans aucun doute. Son épuisement apparent devait être lié aussi à cette situation. Il avait été un être humain empli de compassion ; il était probablement maintenant l'ange qui en éprouvait le plus. C'était une part de ce qui faisait Sam Winchester même s'il en souffrait.

Il l'observa alors qu'il pianotait rapidement sur son clavier puis le jeune homme parla à nouveau, sans le regarder.

\- C'est la preuve qu'il me manquait, je suppose. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, j'avais encore un petit doute mais c'est plutôt clair maintenant.

Un sourire triste se peint sur son visage et Castiel pencha légèrement la tête, perdu. Sam lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil.

\- Désolé, je veux dire, la Terre entière a soudain trouvé la foi et je n'ai probablement jamais moins pensé à Dieu qu'en ce moment. C'est la preuve que je ne fais plus vraiment partie de l'Humanité.

Il eut un petit rire dépréciateur.

\- Je dois bien être le seul être capable de se plaindre de ne plus être un faible et fragile humain. Pas très surprenant que je sois aussi un piètre ange. Du genre arme de destruction massive mais, dès qu'il s'agit d'aider les autres, ma propre famille, c'est à peine si j'arrive à faire les choses correctement.

\- Quand j'étais humain, l'adaptation a été... difficile. J'ai été créé ange et, bien que la vie d'un humain soit étonnamment riche, ma préférence restera toujours d'exister en tant qu'ange. Tu es né humain, tu souhaiteras probablement toujours le demeurer.

Sam lui rendit son regard. L'idée semblait nouvelle pour lui.

\- Ce serait aussi simple que ça ? Ça justifierait que même en ayant des pouvoirs incroyables je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir redevenir ce que j'étais ?

Castiel ne répondit pas à sa question mais lui en posa une à son tour.

\- N'as-tu pas sauvé Dean ? N'est-ce pas toi qui a élaboré le plan qui va nous permettre de parler à Jack ?

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, visiblement ennuyé.

\- Ce n'est pas - Ça m'a semblé si difficile, Castiel. Si tu me demandais de soigner quelqu'un ici et maintenant, je pense bien que j'éprouverais autant si même pas plus de difficultés à le faire. Je crois que j'en serais probablement capable mais ça ne me semble pas aussi naturel... Quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour chasser, c'est comme si j'étais fait pour ça, pour éliminer, purifier, détruire. Mais créer quelque chose ? Réparer ? Soigner ? C'est comme forcer ma grâce à aller dans une direction qui lui est étrangère.

Il n'était pas impossible que sa transformation ait accentué ses caractéristiques de guerrier. Au détriment des autres traits de son caractère. Il garda cette théorie pour lui, elle ne lui offrirait aucun réconfort.

\- Mais tu en es capable, répondit-il. Ta volonté te le permet.

Sam se frotta la tempe.

\- Oui. Oui, tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas te déranger avec ça. Je te suis reconnaissant de l'aide que tu m'apportes depuis que tout ça a commencé. Il faut juste - juste que je m'adapte, je suppose.

Et le jeune Winchester se pencha à nouveau vers son écran.

Castiel devinait que Sam avait peur de changer, de se perdre dans une nouvelle identité, de faire ressortir une part de lui qu'il avait peut-être toujours craint, même si elle faisait de lui un bon leader et un excellent chasseur. Il se sentait en devoir d'apporter son soutien à son ami mais Castiel avait aussi ses limites. Sans compter que sa compréhension de cette transformation était tout au plus partielle et qu'il ne pouvait donc rien promettre. Il décida qu'il était nécessaire de le laisser à ses réflexions sur le sujet encore quelques temps. Et que l'idée, qui lui avait d'abord paru surprenante, de tenter de rendre à Sam son humanité avait ses mérites.

\- Comment se porte Dean ?

A cette heure très matinale, bien sûr, il dormait. Mais ce n'était pas sa question.

\- Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui a échappé à la mort il y a trois jours. Grognon. Peut-être un rien sur les nerfs aussi.

Mais le sourire en coin qu'il affichait n'indiquait pas qu'il fallait s'en inquiéter.

\- Figure-toi que je l'ai surpris en train d'insulter Chuck à pleins poumons hier. Avant qu'il ne me remarque, ses insultes devenaient même si inventives que j'ai bien cru qu'Il viendrait en personne juste pour le foudroyer sur place !

A son expression, le souvenir semblait beaucoup amuser Sam. La perspective d'une telle chose laissait Castiel plutôt circonspect.

Son ami secoua légèrement la tête et son sourire s'adoucit.

\- Ce qui est certain, c'est que Dean n'est pas près de dérailler comme la moitié de la planète. Il reste définitivement fidèle à lui-même.

C'était une bonne chose. Ça l'inquiétait un peu aussi. Ils vivaient en ce moment dans une situation d'équilibre fragile qui n'attendait qu'à être rompu. Et il n'oubliait pas que, au-delà des comportements parfois erratiques qui étaient l'apanage de la race humaine, les Winchester avaient aussi un don pour se retrouver au milieu des événements les plus imprévisibles...

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

Quarante-huit heures.

Dans quarante-huit heures, et ils pourraient enfin agir.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre tout en voyant le monde sombrer lentement dans la folie.

Le pire était sans doute que le monde n'était pas vraiment si différent d'avant, en apparence. Les actualités restaient sensiblement les mêmes, on y parlait de politique, d'économie, de faits divers. Mais chaque jour il tombait sur des annonces de plus en plus surréalistes. Il avait été partagé entre atterrement et envie incontrôlable d'éclater de rire quand il avait lu que le Super Bowl serait remplacé par une semaine de sermons, rediffusés en direct du stade, et que les places pour venir prier en compagnie des plus hauts religieux du pays s'arrachaient à prix d'or. La veille seulement, Sam lui avait annoncé, scandalisé, que leur président avait décidé d'allouer le budget complet destiné à la recherche scientifique à la construction du plus grand monument du pays destiné à vénérer Dieu. L'aspect de cette chose n'était pas encore définie mais les réactions n'avaient pas tardé. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui approuvaient de tout leur cœur, déclarant que ce serait une preuve pour Lui que les États-Unis d'Amérique avait une foi aveugle en Lui. De l'autre, on arguait que la création de Dieu méritait d'être étudiée et comprise par l'Humanité, qu'il n'y avait pas plus belle foi que celle qui poussait à vouloir apprendre pour Le rendre fier de voir l'être humain devenir toujours plus évolué et digne de Son œuvre.

Fondamentalement, le monde ne changeait pas. Si ce n'était que Chuck s'insinuait absolument partout. Jusque dans la tête de Dean. C'était franchement irritant mais il savait à quoi il avait à faire et il se reprenait toujours presque immédiatement lorsqu'il réalisait que ses pensées n'étaient plus tout à fait les siennes.

Et pour le reste du monde ? Il semblait qu'une portion de plus en plus large de la population commençait à faire passer leur foi avant tout le reste. Avant leur bon sens, avant leur semblables, et même, dans certains cas, avant leur vie. Dean craignait qu'ils se dirigent tous dans cette direction. Même si beaucoup semblaient raisonnables, avaient intégré ce changement à leur vie sans vraiment modifier leurs habitudes, il était de l'avis de Sam, l'être humain n'était pas fait pour être endoctriné comme ça, privé d'une part de sa liberté. Les conflits se multipliaient déjà, les morts violentes devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

Ce que Jack avait fait était en train de les détraquer. Il pouvait très bien imaginer que, sans âme, le nephilim n'ait pas vu le mal dans son action. Les dernières semaines écoulées lui avaient permis de prendre suffisamment de recul pour admettre qu'il était peiné de voir que Jack en était arrivé là. De savoir que son âme était détruite et qu'ils l'avaient perdu. Paradoxalement, cela le rendait encore plus déterminé. Il allait faire ça pour sa mère, pour le monde mais aussi pour Jack. Le gamin au sourire jovial et innocent n'aurait pas voulu voir le monde s'écrouler par sa faute.

Non, Dean n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il était prêt à mettre un terme à tout ça.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean avait besoin d'une pause et récupérer une bière dans la cuisine avait paru être la meilleure idée pour faire cela. Il n'était plus aussi certain que l'idée avait été si bonne que ça. Il avait croisé Castiel en retournant vers la salle principale du bunker. Et maintenant, il l'avait sur les talons.

Dean n'était pas aveugle, il comprenait très bien que l'ange cherchait une opportunité d'aborder un sujet donc il ne souhaitait pas débattre. Il l'observait de son regard pesant avec un peu trop d'attention ces derniers temps pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Il n'était pas - plus vraiment en colère contre Castiel. Mais son irritation refaisait surface lorsqu'il lui rappelait qu'il campait obstinément sur ses positions et qu'il tentait, en vain, de le rallier à sa cause. Dean avait très bien compris qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur lui pour régler le cas du nephilim et il trouvait donc inutile qu'ils en discutent davantage.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, Dean s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise et but une gorgée de sa bière. Castiel s'assit en face de lui.

\- Alors, à quoi vous passez votre temps, Sam et toi, lorsque je profite du repos du guerrier ? En dehors de toutes ces nuits passées à élaborer votre mystérieux sortilège, bien sûr.

Le meilleur moyen d'éviter un sujet était souvent de choisir sciemment d'en aborder un autre. Et puis, il était curieux. Plutôt ennuyé, aussi, d'avoir été laissé à l'écart de ça. Non pas qu'il aurait absolument tenu à passer ses journées dans des vieux bouquins poussiéreux mais, sérieusement, même Rowena avait le droit d'être mise au courant avant lui ? C'était limite insultant.

Sans surprise, Castiel ne s'attarda pas sur ce reproche à peine déguisé et répondit à sa question de façon concise, comme si c'était évident.

\- Nous parlons.

Quand il ne sembla pas décidé à élaborer, Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci, Cas, je n'aurais pas pu deviner. Tu voudrais peut-être m'en dire un peu plus à ce sujet ? Ou bien est-ce du genre réservé aux anges uniquement, simple mortel non admis ? se moqua-t-il.

Castiel le fixa d'un regard neutre puis parla à nouveau.

\- Nombre de nos conversations ont trait à notre nature et nos pouvoirs, c'est exact.

Puis son expression devint plus intriguée.

\- Souhaites-tu en apprendre davantage sur le sujet ? La transformation de Sam ne te met-elle pas... mal à l'aise ?

Dean se renfrogna. Oui, il l'était. Et s'en sentait coupable. Mais il faisait des efforts, bon sang.

\- C'est Sam qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Non, nous n'avons pas abordé cette question.

Il vida la moitié de sa bière puis observa distraitement sa bouteille.

Ils n'en parlaient pas. Ils s'étaient efforcés de reprendre leur rythme habituel et Dean avait focalisé son attention sur la nécessité de s'adapter aux nouvelles capacités de son frère. Les premiers jours avaient été perturbants et il avait bien vu que Sam s'était montré plus distant et prudent en sa compagnie. Et c'était ce dont Dean avait eu besoin. Depuis lors, il avait progressé. Il y avait encore des moments un peu troublants pour lui, lorsqu'il voyait Sam utiliser ses pouvoirs, ou d'autres plus maladroits où son frère justifiait ses actions par quelques mots alors que Dean ne l'estimait pas nécessaire. Mais ils allaient bien. Ce n'était pas exactement comme avant mais ça n'en était plus si éloigné que ça.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière et jeta un regard à Castiel.

Sam et lui n'en avaient pas parlé, sans doute parce que Dean n'était pas prêt à le faire. Et parce qu'il s'était reposé sur la certitude que Castiel serait là pour guider son frère. Leurs avis divergeaient par moment mais, quand on en revenait à l'essentiel, il faisait confiance à l'ange. Même après ce qui s'était passé avec Jack.

Il vida sa bière et se leva.

\- Franchement, je préfère que vous parliez de ça quand je dors. Sam me dira tout ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir sur le sujet et je n'aurai pas à vous entendre vous extasier sur vos pouvoirs divins et sur Chuck.

\- Nous ne -

Dean pressa une main sur son épaule sur son chemin pour quitter la salle.

\- Tu es en train de faire de mon petit frère un ange badass, alors j'approuve totalement vos petites réunions secrètes, Cas, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Oui, il était reconnaissant envers l'ange d'avoir endossé ce rôle de mentor qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre cette fois.

Castiel se tourna pour échanger un regard avec lui et son ami acquiesça.

\- Sam a toujours eu beaucoup de potentiel, que ce soit en tant qu'humain ou en tant qu'ange. C'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir l'aider à s'accomplir.

Et tout ça devenait un peu trop solennel pour lui, il était temps qu'il aille vaquer à d'autres occupations. Mais la suite de sa déclaration l'arrêta alors il avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

\- Sam n'est pas le seul à avoir du potentiel. Et à avoir besoin de notre aide.

Sa mâchoire se tendit et il se tourna à nouveau vers l'ange.

\- Jack n'a plus d'âme, rétorqua-t-il, les dents serrées.

\- Tu n'as pas abandonné Sam lorsqu'il a perdu son âme, lui répondit-il avec aplomb.

\- Tu veux vraiment aborder CE sujet avec moi ? Il faut que l'on reparle de la raison pour laquelle il a quitté la Cage sans elle ?

Dean croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, irrité. Pourquoi se sentait-il encore obligé d'en revenir à ça ? Il ne changerait _pas_ d'avis.

\- De toute façon, Jack ne peux pas récupérer la sienne, il l'a consumée, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter pour argumenter son point de vue.

Le regard de Castiel devint plus perçant.

\- Mais en est-on vraiment certain ?

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu -

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, personne pour venir m'accueillir ?

La voix de Rowena résonna en haut des marches de l'escalier presque au même instant où elle ferma la porte du bunker derrière elle.

Dean et Castiel se dévisagèrent un instant, le chasseur s'efforçant de maîtriser sa colère. Puis il décida qu'il était hors de question qu'il gère seul l'ange tête de mule et la sorcière mère de l'ex-roi des Enfers qui débarquait un jour plus tôt qu'ils en avaient convenu.

\- Sam !

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Rowena reconnaissait très rapidement les situations tendues. C'était d'ailleurs ce talent qui lui avait permis de s'échapper avant d'être prise pour cible dans les situations les plus périlleuses.

Bien sûr, dans ce cas-ci, la fuite ne serait pas nécessaire. Observer les prises de bec de l'ange Castiel et du plus âgé des Winchester pourrait peut-être même s'avérer divertissant. Tant qu'elle restait en retrait et se gardait d'intervenir, évidemment. Malheureusement pour elle, les deux hommes se contentèrent de se fixer en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que le jeune Sam fasse son apparition.

Et quelle apparition !

Apprendre qu'il était devenu un ange avait été une découverte pour le moins surprenante mais elle n'avait eu jusque-là que des échanges à distance avec lui et l'ange Castiel dans le but de trouver un moyen de contacter cette âme au Paradis. Sentir l'énergie émaner de cette façon du corps du jeune homme était quelque chose de complètement différent. S'il n'était pas si jeune, elle aurait même peut-être pu passer au-delà du fait qu'il soit un Winchester et se laisser tenter...

Les anges ne la laissaient pas de marbre, leur grâce était un pouvoir à l'état pur et, pour une sorcière qui avait un jour fait voeux de servir le mal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine déférence pour ce mélange de pureté et de pouvoir dans une créature qui était parmi les premières créations de Dieu. (Ce n'était que l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles leur Seigneur méritait toutes les louanges du monde.)

Les archanges étaient une toute autre histoire, une puissance sans commune mesure qui l'attirait comme le faisait une lumière pour un papillon de nuit. Elle était tombée pour Lucifer et l'avait amèrement regretté. Gabriel, par contre, avait été absolument parfait. Il était d'ailleurs tragique que leur rencontre fut si brève. Et elle préférait occulter la terreur que lui avait inspiré ce Michel alternatif.

Jack était encore différent. Un nephilim, un bébé intrigant mais au pouvoir instable. Elle appréciait ce petit, malgré sa parenté, mais ses sentiments envers lui étaient partagés parce que l'instinct d'auto-préservation de Rowena était ce qui l'avait maintenue en vie durant des siècles et que le garçon était devenu trop imprévisible.

Le Sam Winchester qu'elle observait maintenant, alors qu'elle descendait lentement les marches de l'escalier du bunker avec son sac, lui rappelait chacun des êtres célestes qui avaient croisé son chemin. Son énergie était plus intense que celle de l'ange Castiel mais plus chaleureuse, moins affûtée, peut-être. Elle brillait avec une liberté similaire à celle des archanges. Et le visage humain du jeune homme n'était pas une simple façade mais bien une part de son essence.

Quelle transformation intéressante.

Elle se demanda distraitement, sans se permettre de s'attarder sur cette pensée, si ce serait grâce à ce pouvoir qu'il l'éliminerait, accomplissant la destinée qui voulait qu'elle soit tuée par la main de Sam Winchester.

Le jeune homme en question sembla sentir immédiatement la tension entre son frère et son ami et sa simple présence les incita à s'ignorer mutuellement.

\- Bonjour Rowena, l'accueillit-il avec sa politesse habituelle, alors qu'elle descendait la dernière marche. Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. Y a-t-il un problème ?

Elle l'observa, prenant son temps pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds, ne masquant pas son intérêt et lui offrant un sourire charmeur.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir mon très cher Sam, le sortilège est prêt et n'attend plus que votre potion pour être lancé. Disons simplement que ma curiosité est venu à bout de ma patience. Ta transformation est vraiment impressionnante.

Elle vit ses sourcils se lever alors qu'il paraissait décontenancé. Elle s'avança vers lui et entoura délicatement son bras des siens. Rowena retint un petit rire en le sentant se tendre et lui jeter un regard un rien embarrassé. Elle pouvait bien s'amuser un peu, non ?

\- Euh... Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Rowena ?

\- J'attends que tu me mènes à la chambre où je resterai durant mon séjour, bien sûr, Sam, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle entendit le bruit étranglé qui venait de la direction de son frère mais continua de dévorer le jeune homme du regard. Il avait beau être bien trop jeune pour elle, il était plutôt mignon lorsque son inconfort s'affichait de cette façon et qu'il essayait malgré tout de rester un gentleman. Elle pouvait sentir son pouvoir sous ses mains et la sensation était assez agréable.

Sam jeta un regard anxieux en direction les deux autres occupants de la pièce puis se dégagea gentiment. Elle se laissa faire à regret.

\- Castiel va vous y conduire, dit-il précipitamment. Castiel ? insista-t-il, avec un regard qui lui parut presque suppliant.

Elle n'en prit pas ombrage. Sa petite plaisanterie l'avait troublé et elle avait eu droit à un petit moment bien plaisant. Elle trouverait bien une autre occasion pour obtenir plus de détails sur cet ambitieux plan que les deux anges tentaient de mettre en place pour que le jeune nephilim revienne de leur côté.

Castiel accepta la demande de son cadet et ouvrit le chemin.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Elle lui emboîta le pas et prit son bras. Il lui jeta un regard sans émotion mais ne se dégagea pas et ils se mirent en route. L'ange ne semblait jamais s'embarrasser des convenances et, même s'il exsudait une aura plutôt froide digne d'un guerrier implacable, elle appréciait cela chez lui.

\- Tu as toujours autant la côte avec les vieilles, à ce que je vois.

Un tic fit trembler le coin de son œil gauche et elle se retourna.

\- Je peux t'entendre, Dean Winchester. Et je constate que tu es toujours aussi rustre. Un jour, notre Seigneur te châtiera pour cela, promit-elle.

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre.

Jack apparut au milieu de la pièce.

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

Duma était insatisfaite.

Elle avait pourtant travaillé dur. Le Paradis était maintenant habité de milliers de nouveaux anges, son existence n'était plus menacée, il y avait des tâches à accomplir pour chacun, son armée était réformée. Elle avait méticuleusement planifié son action pour qu'elle puisse être la seule à guider Jack, suivant ses déplacements et redirigeant une part conséquente de l'énergie alimentant le Paradis pour garantir qu'il n'y ait aucune interférence. Elle avait encouragé le nephilim. Elle l'avait convaincu que les Winchester voudraient aussi que le monde entier ait la foi, car eux-mêmes étaient conscients de l'existence de Dieu, et qu'il n'était que normal que l'Humanité connaisse la vérité. Elle avait réussi à lui faire accepter qu'ils avaient besoin de temps pour prendre du recul avant d'à nouveau l'accueillir parmi eux et que, lorsqu'ils seraient prêts, ils remercieraient même Jack d'avoir rendu le monde meilleur.

Le Paradis retrouvait sa gloire.

Jack était sous son contrôle.

Et l'Humanité était... décevante.

Vingt-deux jours terrestres. Faire de la Foi en Dieu une réalité pour chacun d'eux aurait dû les faire se tourner vers le Paradis, chantant les louanges de Dieu, prêts pour être guidés par les anges. Elle observait la Terre depuis vingt-deux jours et, si certains humains faisaient exactement cela, il y en avait beaucoup d'autres qui continuaient à profaner Sa création. Et, de jour en jour, de plus en plus de véritables pieux rejoignaient cette masse stupide et infâme.

Ils prévoyaient de raser des forêts pour élever des nouveaux monuments à la gloire de Dieu alors qu'ils ne serviraient qu'à alimenter leur propre ego. Ils s'intéressaient encore moins à la protection de la faune de la Terre, décidant en plus grand nombre que leur espèce était la seule ayant de la valeur à Ses yeux. Les conflits se multipliaient pour des broutilles et à cause de leur incapacité à s'accepter mutuellement. Les faibles et les âmes encore innocentes étaient encore plus muselés et manipulés par ceux au pouvoir qui distordaient la Parole de Dieu afin de légitimer leurs modes de pensée retors.

Duma avait fait une erreur. Elle avait cru que la toute-puissance de Dieu marquée dans les esprits de chacun les ramènerait sur le droit chemin. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi c'était un échec. Elle supposait que la faille dans son plan était l'absence de Dieu. S'Il avait été là pour punir et récompenser, les êtres humains auraient avancé dans la bonne direction. Jack n'était qu'un nephilim. Il était un outil bien utile mais rien de plus.

Elle avait décidé, à présent, que l'Humanité en avait fait à sa tête trop longtemps et que c'était au tour des anges d'agir. Ils ouvriraient la voie, guideraient les humains et leur Créateur, satisfait, finirait par revenir les bénir de Sa lumière. Ils ne possédaient ni Sa sagesse ni Ses pouvoirs alors ils allaient devoir employer la manière forte et obtenir l'obéissance de l'Humanité en premier lieu.

Duma pénétra dans la salle de leur Seigneur, rejoignant le nephilim qui occupait Son trône. Il était lui aussi conscient qu'ils n'obtenaient pas les résultats escomptés, ses questions et ses remarques des derniers jours en étaient la meilleure preuve.

\- Ils souffrent, déclara-t-il à son approche. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à souffrir. Je ne comprends pas, Duma, tu as dit qu'ils seraient heureux.

Il y avait moins de confusion dans son regard que lors de leur dernière rencontre et plus de colère. Il était frustrant de toujours devoir se montrer si prudent autour du nephilim par peur de le voir quitter le Paradis mais la crainte de le voir déchaîner sa puissance contre elle était un risque bien suffisant pour qu'elle passe au-delà de ce petit inconvénient.

\- Les êtres humains sont... complexes, tu le sais, tu as longtemps vécu parmi eux. Leurs réactions sont parfois imprévisibles, commença-t-elle, diplomate.

\- Je vais aller voir Dean et Sam, déclara-t-il en réponse, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

\- Attends, Jack, insista-t-elle en le voyant se lever. Il y a une solution.

Ce serait sans doute le pire moment possible pour qu'il entre en contact avec les Winchester. Même avec la rancune qui devait les habiter, ils seraient bien capables de retourner le nephilim contre elle. Heureusement, Jack ne l'ignora pas.

\- Certains humains sont réellement mauvais. C'est la raison pour laquelle toutes les âmes ne vont pas au Paradis.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils mais elle poursuivit.

\- Tu as de grands pouvoirs, Jack, tu pourrais purifier la Terre de tout ces êtres d'une simple pensée. Et ils ne seraient plus là pour corrompre les âmes innocentes et les faire souffrir. Cela permettrait d'obtenir la paix sur Terre. Et ce serait aussi faire un exemple pour que tout le monde sache qu'il y a un châtiment divin pour ceux qui font le mal et avoir ainsi l'assurance que cette paix puisse perdurer.

Elle le vit serrer les poings et elle fit un pas en arrière.

\- Ce n'est pas en les tuant qu'ils vont devenir meilleurs. Ils ont une âme, eux. Ils souffrent et ils ont besoin d'aide. Il y en a qu'on ne peut pas sauver mais l'être humain -

Il secoua violemment la tête.

\- On fait tous des erreurs. Comment peut-on les réparer si on ne nous donne pas une chance ?

Elle l'avait mis en colère. Elle voyait sa grâce briller dans ses yeux. Elle l'avait cru plus détaché de tout cela, facile à influencer avec le bon argument. Mais elle réalisait que sa formulation avait été maladroite. Si pressée de le retenir et de mettre son plan en action, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse faire le parallèle avec sa propre situation.

\- Jack, commença-t-elle à se rétracter, ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça. Je te parle des plus mauvais et des plus dangereux d'entre-eux, de ceux que même les Winchester -

C'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Sa grâce devint plus agitée et sa voix s'éleva.

\- Non ! Ils ne voudraient pas ça ! Ils ne tuent pas les êtres humains s'ils ont un autre choix ! J'aurais dû écouter Sam, je ne peux pas vous faire confiance. La Terre - il y a des gens qui n'auraient pas dû mourir. Je vous ai écouté et maintenant le monde est pire qu'avant ! Vous m'avez dit d'écouter et d'observer et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je me suis encore trompé...

\- Jack -

\- NON !

Une vague d'énergie repoussa Duma et elle lança immédiatement l'appel. C'était une option de dernier recours mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Une centaine d'anges se matérialisèrent autour de Jack et focalisèrent leur pouvoir sur lui. Duma approcha à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolée, Jack, mais nous avons besoin de toi. Si tu ne veux pas nous aider de ta propre volonté, nous allons devoir t'y contraindre, quitte à devoir utiliser les écœurantes méthodes de Naomi pour cela.

Elle voyait Jack lutter contre la cage de grâce qui l'entourait et elle sourit légèrement. Il se battait contre une partie de sa propre grâce, toujours nichée dans chacun de ces anges qu'il avait créé, et la magie énochienne qui avait servi a créé ce sceau. Elle avait eu un petit doute sur son efficacité mais elle s'était visiblement inquiétée pour rien. Et tout serait beaucoup plus facile une fois qu'elle n'aurait plus à manier son outil avec tant de prudence.

Jack hurla.

Duma vit les iris dorés irradier de grâce.

Puis elle fut accueillie par le Vide et plongée dans un sommeil éternel.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Il avait assommé les anges, ces anciens humain auxquels le Paradis avait offert une place, et il avait pulvérisé Duma. Il savait qu'il l'avait voulu. Il n'avait pas précisément pensé à la tuer mais il l'avait fait.

Avait-il encore fait le mauvais choix ?

Il était en colère, il était perdu, il ne semblait qu'engendrer des catastrophes depuis le jour de sa naissance. Il ne parvenait plus à distinguer le bien du mal, il en avait conscience.

Et Duma avait eu raison ? Si tuer quelques humains avait été suffisant à sauver le monde ? Il savait qu'il y avait des causes perdues, des hommes terriblement dangereux. Il était toujours persuadé qu'il avait fait le bon choix en éliminant Nick. Même si Mary ne l'avait pas compris. Même si une part de lui savait que Dean et Sam n'approuveraient pas. ...Avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix concernant l'homme ? Il n'avait jamais trouvé ce compas moral dont Donatello lui avait parlé...

Non. C'était faux. Il l'avait trouvé mais il avait fui. Parce qu'il se sentait tellement vide qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas la menace à éliminer. Il avait voulu bien faire les choses pour leur prouver qu'il était bon et qu'il méritait d'être à leurs côtés. Mais il faisait tout de travers.

Jack observa les anges inconscients.

Il ne se sentait maintenant plus à sa place au Paradis. Duma lui avait menti, ils n'étaient pas sa famille. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à se retourner contre lui. Ils l'avaient juste manipulé, comme Lucifer...

Il refusait de se laisser guider par la colère qui grondait en lui, pas cette fois. Elle ne l'aidait pas à réparer ses erreurs et ne créait que davantage de chaos.

Seul... seul il ne parvenait à rien.

L'idée lui faisait peur mais elle semblait maintenant être sa seule option. Même s'il était inquiet de leur réaction après qu'ils n'aient plus tenté de le contacter depuis si longtemps, il savait que Dean, Sam et Castiel sauraient quoi faire.

Jack apparut au bunker.

Et les regards des trois hommes, et de Rowena, se fixèrent sur lui.

Il leur accorda un sourire hésitant.

\- Bonjour.

\- Jack, souffla Castiel, réagissant le premier. Je suis si heureux de te revoir.

Il vit Rowena se positionner derrière l'ange.

\- Ma présence semble superflue, murmura-t-elle. Comme on le dit, la curiosité a tué le chat.

\- J'ai - Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore le droit de la demander mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

L'expression de Dean était fermée et Sam affichait juste une profonde surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? l'interrogea Dean, son ton neutre mais ses yeux l'étudiant avec attention.

Sam jeta un regard à son frère qu'il ne comprit pas mais ce dernier l'ignora. Jack était anxieux mais il n'esquiva pas la question.

\- J'ai... tué Duma. Elle voulait que je débarrasse la Terre de tous ceux qui font le mal mais je ne pensais pas que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Devant l'air impassible de Dean, il baissa les yeux.

\- Peut-être... Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Tu as probablement agi comme il le fallait, dit Castiel.

\- Cas.

\- Non, Dean. Duma ne souhaitait pas accorder une quelconque miséricorde à l'Humanité. Si Jack ne l'avait pas fait, bien que cela m'en aurait coûté, je l'aurais probablement éliminée moi-même.

Il observa l'échange entre les deux hommes, sentant qu'il y avait de la tension entre eux, mais fut reconnaissant des mots de l'ange. Cette fois, il avait pris la bonne direction. Son cas n'était peut-être pas complètement désespéré.

\- Jack, quelle aide souhaites-tu obtenir de notre part ? demanda Sam, prudent mais d'une voix encourageante.

Il se relaxa un peu plus.

\- Je dois trouver une solution pour que les gens n'agissent plus comme ils le font maintenant. Duma croyait - et je pensais aussi que tout le monde serait heureux de savoir que Dieu existe. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils continuent à se battre et à se faire du mal. Je dois faire quelque chose de plus mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Il vit Sam froncer les sourcils et faire un pas vers lui mais il paraissait hésitant à formuler une réponse. Dean le dévisageait et son expression était indéchiffrable.

\- Les humains doivent faire leurs propres choix, commença finalement Castiel d'un ton patient. Il faut que tu réalises qu'ils souffrent soumis à ce genre de contrainte.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous reprogrammer comme de simples ordinateurs, rétorqua froidement Dean.

\- Ce que Dean veut dire, poursuivit Sam, c'est que la plupart des êtres humains ont besoin de construire leur propre foi. Elle ne sera pas forcément religieuse mais c'est ce qui leur permettra d'avancer en société avec leurs semblables. Le libre arbitre est essentiel pour nou- pour eux.

Dean jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère et conclut à sa place.

\- Si tu veux que la vie sur Terre reprenne son cours, il va falloir défaire ce que tu as fait, dit-il, ferme. Tu en es capable ?

Jack pensait saisir ce qu'ils lui disaient. En grande partie, du moins. Même s'il sentait une certaine hostilité en Dean, ils l'aidaient, tous les trois, en lui pointant ce qu'il n'avait pas compris. Leur soutien le rendait plus sûr de lui.

\- Je crois que je peux y arriver. Quand j'ai demandé à tout le monde d'avoir la foi, j'ai juste pensé très fort à ça et j'ai laissé ma grâce balayer le monde. Duma tenait à ce que je sois au milieu des humains pour faire ça mais être sur Terre est suffisant, je crois. Je pense... Je pense qu'il me suffit de vouloir qu'ils oublient la connaissance que je leur aie fourni pour que ça s'efface de leur esprit.

Les autres occupants de la pièce échangèrent des regards et il patienta. Il sentait qu'il était sur le bon chemin. Il fallait juste qu'il les écoute. Il pouvait leur faire confiance pour protéger le monde.

\- D'accord, déclara finalement Sam. Tu es prêt à le faire maintenant ?

Jack acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Et il fit immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Chuck est un connard.

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris par la voix de Dean.

\- Eh, je pense que c'est bon. Pas une once de culpabilité. Et pas la moindre envie de le remercier d'avoir créé les ingrédients des hamburgers. Rowena ?

\- Bien que je continue de respecter notre Seigneur, pointa-t-elle, je ne ressens également plus les compulsions qui m'ont animées ces dernières semaines.

Jack sourit, content d'avoir réussi. Il entendit Sam soupirer de soulagement et Castiel lui offrit un sourire qui semblait empli de fierté.

Après deux interminables mois d'errance, il commençait à nouveau à se sentir à sa place. Il était maintenant persuadé d'avoir fait le meilleur des choix en les rejoignant enfin.

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre, POV de Dean. Tout ne peut bien sûr pas se résoudre aussi simplement que Jack l'imagine...


	13. Chapter 13

Le soulagement de Dean ne dura pas longtemps.

Bien sûr, le monde retrouvait son statu quo, et les bouleversements de ces dernières semaines seraient sans doute bien vite considérés comme des décisions étranges et idiotes.

Mais leur problème restait entier.

Jack avait dérapé et des vies avaient été perdues dans le monde entier en guise de dommages collatéraux. Le nephilim venait également de leur prouver qu'une simple pensée de sa part suffisait à modifier le comportement de sept milliards d'êtres humains. La menace était réelle. Et, même s'il semblait leur accorder sa confiance, il ne tenterait même pas d'utiliser la boîte de Malak qui ne serait finalement probablement pas plus efficace qu'une boîte en bois ordinaire pour contenir un tel pouvoir.

Il était déterminé, et le souvenir de sa mère, revenu au centre de ses pensées dès l'apparition de Jack, le confortait dans son choix. Il ne se laisserait pas perturber par la candeur du sourire du nephilim ou ses propres souvenirs du temps qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Comme si son instinct avait pressenti l'événement, il portait régulièrement la lame archangélique sur lui depuis quelques jours. Ce serait pour bientôt.

Ils avaient cependant encore une chose à résoudre avant.

\- Très bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, au tour de Sam.

Son petit frère l'observa et, heureusement, hocha la tête et s'adressa à nouveau à Jack qui semblait perplexe.

\- Je sais que tu voulais me faire un cadeau, Jack, mais j'aimerais redevenir humain. J'ai... apprécié ce que tu m'as offert mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, Dean avait eu un doute. Allait-il vraiment vouloir regagner sa mortalité ? N'était-ce pas égoïste que lui-même le désire à ce point ? Surtout après ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Mais c'était plus fort que lui, Dean se réjouissait intérieurement de la décision de Sam. Il allait redevenir lui-même, le même Sammy qu'il avait vu grandir, tomber et se relever, et qu'il avait vu surmonter ses faiblesses et maîtriser ses forces pour devenir un homme dont il était chaque jour plus fier.

Jack ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je peux essayer. Mais je ne suis pas certain que j'en sois capable, Sam. J'ai peur que ce soit comme arracher une partie de ton être. Je vais... Je crois que ça pourrait être dangereux.

Il vit se peindre sur le visage de son petit frère cette détermination qui le caractérisait et Dean sentit un resserrement dans sa poitrine. Il choisit de l'ignorer pour s'attarder sur son indignation.

Qu'est-ce que racontait Jack ? Il pouvait modifier les croyances de toute la population de la planète d'un clignement des yeux mais pas rendre son humanité à un ange qu'il avait créé ? C'était ridicule ! Et de quel genre de danger parlait-il au juste ?

\- Sam -

\- Fais-le quand même, interrompit-il Dean. Essaie, d'accord ? Et si tu vois que tu n'y arrives pas, arrête-toi. Je préférerais être humain mais je resterai un ange si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

\- Sam, attends une minute -

\- C'est ma décision Dean. Respecte-la.

Son regard était inflexible et lui rappelait silencieusement qu'ils étaient parvenus à des accords pour ce genre de sujet, qu'ils avaient établi des limites entre-eux à ne pas dépasser. Dean serra les dents et ne dit rien de plus. Parfois, il avait vraiment envie d'envoyer toutes leurs belles promesses aux orties. Que Sam soit un ange l'ennuyait fortement mais il préférait ça à le voir risquer sa vie pour redevenir humain sans même se soucier des conséquences.

Jack lui jeta un regard hésitant et Dean détourna les yeux. Le garçon attendait sa permission, son approbation, comme bien trop souvent dans le passé. C'était une réaction désagréablement familière qu'il ne semblait pas feindre. Il décida de se dire que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un réflexe datant de l'époque où il avait encore une âme.

\- Nous te faisons confiance, Jack, l'encouragea Castiel.

Et Dean s'efforça de garder son visage impassible malgré la violente protestation qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Sam avança vers le nephilim. Il refusa de laisser l'image de la zone calcinée où aurait dû se trouver leur mère s'imposer plus d'une seconde dans son esprit lorsque Jack porta les mains aux tempes de son frère.

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se protéger les yeux lorsque, après une minute de silence, la grâce commença à jaillir des phalanges du plus jeune au point de l'aveugler. Durant un bref instant avant de fermer les yeux, Dean avait vu le froncement de sourcils de Jack et la grimace de douleur sur le visage de son frère.

Le temps sembla s'écouler au ralenti.

La puissante lueur s'accentua.

\- Sam ! s'exclama soudain Castiel.

Il ouvrit les paupières juste à temps pour voir que son petit frère était en train de s'écrouler et que l'autre ange le rattrapait par le bras. Le temps qu'il le guide au sol, Dean se trouvait à leurs côtés. Sam semblait inconscient et du sang coulait lentement de son nez et de ses oreilles. Il le secoua par les deux bras.

\- Sam. Sam ! Sammy !

Une angoisse qu'il avait déjà expérimenté trop de fois à son goût dans sa vie lui serrait la gorge.

Un spasme traversa le corps de son petit frère puis il émit un grognement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent à peine alors que son visage se tordait d'inconfort.

\- Sam ?

\- Ça... J'ai eu l'imp- l'impression qu'on ess- essayait de me réduire en pièces... Ça- ça va déjà mieux, je crois.

Castiel acquiesça lorsque Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait probablement, d'une façon ou d'une autre, déjà senti avec sa grâce ce que Sam affirmait. Parce que, de ce que Dean pouvait voir, son cadet était blanc comme un linge et semblait au bord d'un nouvel évanouissement.

\- Je suis désolé, vint la voix troublée de Jack. Je ne peux rien faire.

Dean vit la déception dans les yeux de son frère et remarqua à peine que Castiel s'écartait pour leur laisser de l'espace. Ça lui importait soudain bien peu que Sam soit ou non un ange. Il pouvait vivre avec ça. Que Sam reste en vie était essentiel.

Dean le serra contre sa poitrine.

Soulagé.

Résigné.

Il y avait toutes les chances que lui-même ne survive pas à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Parce que c'était le moment. Il n'y avait plus de raison de ne pas mettre son plan à exécution.

\- Il a la grâce d'un archange dans ses veines, murmura-t-il, juste pour son frère. On peut encore l'arrêter si je vais chercher la lame archangélique et que je te la donne. Il t'a fourni de sa grâce pour te transformer.

Il sentit Sam se figer dans ses bras. Puis son cadet secoua la tête.

\- Dean, non..., murmura-t-il en réponse.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit Sam qui le fasse. Il voulait lui épargner ça mais il devait connaître cette possibilité au cas où lui-même échouait. Et ça comptait pour leur promesse d'informer l'autre, non ? Il venait de lui donner tous les éléments nécessaires mais sans lui donner réellement le temps de les recouper.

Il s'écarta et sourit avec tristesse.

\- Je m'en doutais, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est mieux ainsi de toute façon.

Sam sembla perplexe et inquiet mais Dean se releva et fit un geste vers Castiel.

\- Hé, Cas, tu peux garder un œil sur lui ?

L'ange acquiesça simplement et revint à ses côtés. Dean se tourna vers Jack et alla jusqu'à lui, le visage impassible. Le nephilim baissa les yeux.

\- Si Sam doit rester un ange alors je veux en devenir un également.

Le garçon releva la tête, étonné. Puis sourit.

\- Oui, ça je peux le faire !

Il entendit un hoquet de stupeur dans son dos mais l'ignora. La tension et la crainte qu'il ressentait lui paralysaient presque les muscles mais il ne laissait rien transparaître.

\- Alors, vas-y, demanda-t-il.

Il le vit lever les mains vers son visage tandis que Sam, à ses protestations, semblait enfin comprendre son plan mais était trop pas affaibli pour l'arrêter lui-même.

\- Non, Dean, ne fais pas ça ! Jack, arrête. Castiel, il ne doit pas faire ça !

\- Je ne comprends pas, ne serait-ce pas plus facile pour vous deux ? déclara son ami.

\- C'est le choix de Dean, dit Jack, ses doigts se posant sur ses tempes.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, il -

Puis le monde explosa.

Une éternité plus tard, ou l'instant d'après, Dean ouvrit les yeux et il sut que c'était fait. S'il n'avait pas su quoi chercher, il se serait sans doute senti désorienté, sans comprendre ce qui avait changé, comme l'avait été Sam. Mais Dean avait avidement écouté tout ce que son frère avait eu à partager sur son expérience. Il avait observé attentivement ses capacités pour être le mieux préparé possible et pouvoir agir vite et efficacement.

\- ... lame archangélique contre lui !

Il se concentra et puisa dans ce nouveau noyau qui pulsait en lui et il sentit l'énergie s'échapper, retourner la moitié du mobilier de la pièce, ainsi que repousser Castiel qui faisait un pas vers lui et clouer au sol Sam et la sorcière qui laissa échapper un cri.

Il sortit la lame archangélique qu'il avait dissimulée sur lui et son regard croisa celui de Jack.

Il vit sa surprise. À laquelle se succéda de la peur. Puis son regard devint vide et il se prépara à achever son geste. Jack allait se défendre et il était bien décidé à l'emporter avec lui dans la tombe. Ça allait fonctionner, il en était certain, c'était le seul moyen de l'arrêter.

La pointe de la lame toucha son ventre. Et le garçon ferma les yeux. Il s'attendait à être repoussé, à voir sa grâce lui échapper, mais Jack rouvrit simplement les yeux et lui offrit un sourire tremblant.

Son geste, stupidement, se suspendit.

\- Tu avais dit que tu me tuerais. Pour sauver le monde. Je - Je comprends, Dean.

Il n'allait pas réagir, réalisa Dean. Il laissait son sort entre ses mains.

Jack avait éliminer sans le moindre regret les cibles que lui avait désigné le Paradis. Il avait manipulé le monde entier et certains en étaient morts. Il possédait le pouvoir d'un Dieu dans le corps d'un enfant sans âme. Et Dean ne se remettait pas de la désolation qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait perdu sa mère, encore une fois.

Sa main trembla sur son arme et il déglutit.

Il se rappelait aussi la douleur d'avoir perdu Jack, de voir le garçon allongé sans vie sur son lit. Il était au Paradis et il était revenu à la vie parce qu'ils le lui avaient demandé. Il n'avait plus d'âme, ne comprenait plus exactement la différence entre le bien et le mal, mais il avait échappé à l'emprise de Duma et était revenu vers eux, persuadé qu'ils pourraient lui dire qu'elle était la bonne chose à faire. Il faisait confiance à Dean pour décider s'il avait le droit de vivre ou mourir. Dean...

Dean ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Toute sa colère et sa frustration ne parvenaient pas à surpasser le déchirement qu'il ressentait à l'idée de perdre un autre membre de sa famille.

Il lâcha la lame archangélique et pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux.

Quelle connerie.

Comment était-il censé sauver le monde s'il était incapable de faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre protéger sa famille s'il envisageait même de tuer l'un d'eux ? Il en avait assez de perdre les gens qu'il l'aimait et de rester derrière. Il en avait juste assez.

\- Dean ?

Il ignora la voix de Jack et s'écarta avant de se laisser glisser contre un mur, la tête enfoncée dans ses mains, sentant ses yeux le brûler. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'étroit dans son propre corps et une énergie sauvage tourbillonnait en lui mais ça passait au second plan dans son esprit face au tumulte d'émotions qui le traversaient. C'est à peine s'il remarquait la cacophonie qui surgissait par intermittences dans ses oreilles à cause de la nouvelle finesse de son ouïe.

La voix de Sam perça à travers tout ça et lui fit lever les yeux.

\- Dean ?

Il vit qu'il avait titubé jusqu'à lui et il se laissait maintenant glisser à côté de lui. Il y avait encore des traces de sang sous son nez et Dean ressentit le besoin de lever la main vers son visage pour les effacer. Il ne fit pas un mouvement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire..., commença-t-il.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement frustré et sans doute en colère. Puis Sam soupira et son regard se perdit dans la pièce. Il le suivit, ne faisant pas grand cas des lueurs et formes anormales qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il vit une Rowena, tendue, assise dans un coin et le dévisageant, ainsi que Castiel qui parlait à voix basse à Jack. Il croisa un bref instant le regard confus du nephilim. Dean se détourna.

\- Tout... Il y a peut-être encore quelque chose que nous pouvons tenter, déclara son frère.

Et, bien que sa déclaration fut vague, qu'il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions sur leurs chances de se sortir de cette détestable situation, son cœur s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à ces quelques mots.

Il laissa Sam lui exposer sa théorie.

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En regardant le dernier épisode de la saison 14, j'ai toujours envie que l'on puisse se plonger plus profondément dans la psyché de Dean et que le cheminement de ses pensées soit davantage expliqué... J'espère que ce que j'en ai fait dans ce chapitre est suffisamment crédible... :)


	14. Chapter 14

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il a entièrement consumé son âme en tuant Michel.

\- C'est ça notre dernier atout, selon toi ? demanda Dean, stupéfait.

Il eut l'air un rien moins abattu mais franchement agacé.

\- Castiel a déjà essayé de me vendre ça -

\- C'est moi qui lui ait suggéré cette possibilité, l'interrompit Sam. Écoute, nous n'avons jamais eu la preuve qu'il ne restait plus rien de son âme. Nous avons juste eu la certitude qu'il l'avait érodée en utilisant ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il était à court de grâce mais c'est tout.

\- Et, quand bien même, il aurait encore un fragment de son âme, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est produit durant les deux derniers mois, non ? C'est trop tard.

Sam était franchement soulagé que Dean n'ait pas été capable d'aller au bout de son plan. Mais il était aussi passablement irrité qu'il ne lui ait rien dit avant la dernière seconde. Voire carrément hors de lui. Parce qu'il avait peut-être été à un cheveu de perdre une nouvelle fois Jack. Parce qu'en plus de ne finalement pas savoir si ce qu'il prévoyait aurait réellement pu fonctionner, Dean aurait bien pu, dans la foulée, subir le même sort que leur mère !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Dean ? Que j'ai abandonné tout espoir ? Que je suis persuadé que Jack voulait tout ce qui est arrivé ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Pas après toutes les choses incroyables que l'on a vu se produire durant toutes ces années. Si j'ai tort, que nous ne pouvons plus rien faire alors, je ne sais pas, je partirai à la recherche de Chuck comme Castiel, peut-être ? Et si cette quête ne mène nulle part ? Je continuerai encore et toujours à essayer de le sauver. Il est de notre famille, bon sang !

Dean baissa les yeux.

\- J'en suis bien conscient, marmonna-t-il. Dis-moi juste ce que tu as en tête.

Sam se força à se calmer. Il en voulait peut-être à son grand frère pour le coup qu'il venait de lui faire et digérait mal son scepticisme à ce stade, parce que lui-même avait ses doutes, mais il venait juste d'avoir la preuve qu'il avait abandonné sa vendetta contre Jack alors ça n'avait aucun sens qu'ils se disputent maintenant. Il décida pourtant que Dean devrait prendre son mal en patience parce que Sam tenait d'abord à savoir si toutes les chances étaient de leur côté ou non.

\- Castiel ?

\- Oui, Sam, nous sommes prêts.

\- Il va vérifier si son âme est toujours là ou non, répondit-il au regard interrogateur de son frère. Rowena ? Venez par ici, il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez blessée si Jack perd le contrôle.

La sorcière le fixa avec surprise, jeta un regard méfiant en direction de Dean mais se leva maladroitement et s'empressa de les rejoindre.

\- Je devrais apprendre à cesser de me mêler de vos affaires. Vous, les Winchester, vous allez finir par me donner des cheveux gris.

Sam se leva, encouragea son frère à faire de même et Rowena vint studieusement se placer derrière eux, à 'l'abri' de Jack.

\- Rappelle-toi, Jack, dit Castiel, ce sera probablement très douloureux alors il te faut garder tout le contrôle que tu pourras sur tes pouvoirs.

Sam vit le nephilim acquiescer doucement, leur jeter un œil à tous les trois puis il regarda Castiel avec plus de détermination.

\- Je suis prêt.

Sa manche relevée, l'ange plongea son bras dans le ventre de Jack, et le garçon poussa un terrible cri de douleur. La pièce se mit à trembler et Sam se crispa. Il était affaibli mais, si cela s'avérait nécessaire, il serait encore capable de s'envoler avec son frère et la sorcière à des kilomètres de là. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'ait pas à le faire parce que ça n'aurait rien auguré de bon pour Castiel.

\- Ça prend trop de temps, souffla Dean à ses côtés.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à trouver. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le sous-entende pour que Sam craigne la même chose.

Il vit avec soulagement Castiel s'écarter enfin du nephilim, mettant fin au calvaire de Jack, et puis l'ange le rattrapa car il ne tenait visiblement plus sur ses jambes. Sam se dirigea immédiatement vers eux, Dean et Rowena sur les talons.

\- Il a perdu conscience, déclara Castiel.

Et il le souleva et le prit dans ses bras, une expression adoucie sur son visage.

\- Tu avais raison, Sam. Il possède toujours une infime partie de son âme.

\- Tu en es certain ?

Il ressentait la même incrédulité qui perçait dans la voix de son frère. Parce que même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer jusque-là, ça avait été un pari, un coup de poker. Castiel jeta un regard à Dean.

\- C'est bon, d'accord, pas la peine de me faire les gros yeux. Tu es sûr de toi.

\- Nous devrions le conduire dans sa chambre, intervint Sam. Il faut que nous parlions de la suite mais...

\- Nous devrions garder un œil sur lui, finit son frère à sa place.

Sam acquiesça mais il n'était pas certain d'apprécier son regard spéculatif. À cet instant, Jack était vulnérable, si l'on omettait l'ange qui le portait. Malgré qu'il semblait enfin s'être rangé de leur côté, il n'avait pas envie de connaître les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de Dean à ce moment précis et il comptait bien capter toute son attention avec son plan dans les minutes qui suivraient.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

\- Lily Sunder ? Tu nous prévois une petite escapade en Enfer ?

Ils étaient tous dans la chambre de Jack. Castiel était assis sur le lit à ses côtés, Rowena perchée sur la seule chaise qui s'y trouvait, attentive et silencieuse, et Dean et lui se tenaient debout non loin d'eux.

\- Elle n'y est pas, j'ai déjà vérifié. Elle doit être au Paradis.

Son frère le dévisagea.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps durant toutes ces nuits passées à bouder Morphée.

\- C'est une bonne chose, non ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, puisque tu ne fermeras dorénavant plus l'œil la nuit, tu es le bienvenu pour participer à la moindre de mes futurs recherches.

\- Ouais, n'y compte pas, j'ai mieux à faire de mes nuits. Le Paradis, donc ? C'était ce que vous traficotiez ? Avant que le monde ne perde la boule, ce n'était pas vraiment Jack que vous cherchiez à joindre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam secoua la tête et s'efforça de garder sa concentration. C'était un peu déconcertant d'observer Dean et de sentir sa grâce. Ses sens angéliques notaient la différence mais, malgré sa transformation, Dean lui semblait plus familier que jamais, plus proche, plus vivant, plus accessible. Il se demandait si c'était parce qu'il était son frère ou bien parce qu'il faisait partie de ces nouveaux anges que le nephilim avait créé. Il avait envie de savoir ce que Dean pensait de sa nouvelle nature et s'il ressentait le même un inconfort que lui-même face à ses capacités. Il y avait plus important pour l'heure.

\- Nous n'aurons peut-être pas à employer cette méthode, répondit-il. Si Jack se réveille dans les heures qui viennent, nous pourrons lui demander de nous transporter directement au Paradis, ce sera beaucoup plus simple. Désolé Rowena, nous n'aurons probablement pas besoin de votre sortilège, après tout.

La sorcière fit un petit geste pour lui signifier que ses excuses n'étaient pas nécessaires.

\- Bien que j'aurais aisément pu me passer de quelques émotions fortes, ma venue m'aura au moins permis d'apprendre que votre garçon n'est pas totalement hors de contrôle, ce qui est plutôt rassurant.

Tous les yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la forme inconsciente de Jack.

\- Je pense que, s'il existe un moyen d'employer l'âme pour utiliser la magie énochienne, on doit être capable de faire quelque chose pour l'âme avec la grâce. Et quand je dis "on", je parle de nous spécifiquement, Dean. Tu te rappelles que Castiel nous a expliqué que les nouveaux anges possèdent une grâce entremêlée à leur âme ? Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons guérir Jack avec ça. Et j'en suis d'autant plus persuadé depuis...

Depuis que Dean avait eu un raisonnement similaire au sien en pensant qu'eux seraient capables de manier la lame archangélique face au nephilim.

\- Si nous possédons vraiment cette petite étincelle, ce résidu de la grâce de Jack, nous devrions pouvoir employer sur lui la méthode qu'il a utilisé sur nous, ou un processus similaire, et parvenir à régénérer son âme. Peut-être lier son âme à sa grâce qui sont chez lui deux parts distinctes. Ou juste lui insuffler l'énergie nécessaire pour la reconstituer. Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je suis persuadé que c'est possible.

Dean fronça les sourcils, fixant le nephilim et semblant réfléchir. Ça avait eu du sens pour Castiel. Son frère devait bien voir qu'il y avait là un vrai potentiel pour sauver Jack.

\- Si je te suis bien, déclara-t-il finalement en levant les yeux vers lui, il y a quand même une grosse faille dans ton plan. Jack a pu nous transformer mais son pouvoir est plus grand que celui d'un archange. Comment espères-tu que deux simples anges aient l'énergie suffisante pour le changer, lui ?

C'était là que leur chance devrait entrer en jeu. Jack ne pouvait pas influer sur sa propre âme. Il ne pensait pas que même rassembler tous les anges qu'il avait créé pour mettre en commun leur pouvoir changerait fondamentalement la donne.

\- Je compte sur Sunder pour que sa connaissance de la magie énochienne puisse résoudre ce petit problème. Il n'existe probablement plus aucun ange avec un savoir suffisamment grand sur ce domaine bien précis. Je pense qu'avec son aide on peut trouver la solution.

Et même s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution parfaite, Sam était prêt à tout tenter.

Dean lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable puis revint un instant au nephilim avant de poursuivre.

\- Et tu crois qu'elle voudra nous aider ?

\- Je l'espère.

\- J'aurais aimé être capable de vous apporter mon aide, déclara Castiel.

\- Ton aide a déjà été précieuse. Et tu es là pour Jack depuis le début. De plus, on ignore dans quel état est le Paradis et ta présence pourrait garantir notre sécurité.

Leur ami acquiesça puis porta son regard sur le nephilim.

\- Il reprend conscience.

Jack ouvrit lentement les yeux puis se redressa pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Il ne les regarda pas et s'adressa à l'ange assis près de lui.

\- Elle n'est plus là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, semblant résigné.

\- Jack, il m'a été difficile de la percevoir mais il te reste une toute petite partie de ton âme.

\- Tu en es certain ? dit-il, sa réaction faisant écho à celle de Dean un peu plus tôt.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, répondit Castiel en souriant.

\- Mais...

Le jeune homme leva très brièvement les yeux vers Dean et lui, visiblement troublé.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Je me sens - Je sens qu'il me manque quelque chose. Quelque chose d'essentiel. Je ne vois plus vraiment le monde comme - avant. Et je sais que vous êtes importants pour moi, que vous m'êtes nécessaires, mais je ne ressens -

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains posées sur le lit, ses doigts froissant nerveusement les draps.

\- Je me sens tellement vide, Castiel. Tu as dû te tromper.

Sam vit son frère se tendre et il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher sa méfiance. Il avait lui-même tenu un discours semblable, bien que plus froid, lorsqu'il n'avait plus eu d'âme. Ce qu'il décrivait, c'était une part de ce qui avait poussé Sam à ne se focaliser que sur la chasse à cette époque. De ce qui l'avait guidé vers Dean, cette pièce qu'il avait considéré comme importante à son bon fonctionnement. De la raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas inquiété d'avoir perdu toute inhibition quand il avait décidé d'éliminer les obstacles sur sa route...

Sam croyait sincèrement que Jack était un homme bon. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de craindre que, avec une âme à ce point érodée, il ne continuait à chercher à faire le bien que parce que c'était l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé par le passé et qu'il s'en servait pour combler le vide en lui. Qu'il était prêt littéralement à tout pour atteindre son but. Sans forcément comprendre les conséquences de ses actes.

La mort de leur mère... Il savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal mais il se demandait s'il était encore capable d'éprouver des regrets pour elle ou bien si c'était simplement pour la situation qu'avait entraîné sa disparition...

Sam se fustigea intérieurement. Cette blessure n'était pas près de se refermer mais leur mère n'aurait pas voulu qu'il pense comme cela, et lui-même ne voulait pas glisser sur cette pente. Jack était important pour eux, et eux savaient pourquoi.

\- Il ne s'est pas trompé, Jack. Et, même s'il n'en subside qu'un fragment, je crois que ce sera suffisant pour t'aider. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Reconstituer ton âme ? Même si les émotions que tu éprouveras après tout ce qui s'est produit pourraient te faire souffrir ?

Il sentit le regard désapprobateur de Dean. Une part de lui voyait sans doute tout ceci comme un plan, un moyen de piéger le mauvais Jack pour récupérer le bon. Sam refusait de jouer le jeu de la manipulation. Il fallait que les choses soient dites clairement.

Jack le fixa, ne fuyant pas son regard. Puis acquiesça.

\- Si c'est possible alors, oui, c'est ce que je veux. Avant, beaucoup de choses étaient difficiles mais je sais que ça en valait la peine, je me sentais... bien. Alors que, maintenant, c'est comme si j'étais insatisfait en permanence. Vous pouvez vraiment faire quelque chose pour que ça s'arrête ?

Il posa la question avec tant d'espoir dans sa voix que Sam se dit que, oui, c'était certain, il y avait bien une trace de son âme en lui, du jeune Jack qu'il aimait comme un fils.

\- Nous pouvons essayer.

Et il continuerait d'essayer jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne.

_A suivre..._


	15. Chapter 15

Ils étaient au Paradis.

Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps au bunker. Juste le temps que Rowena prenne congé et leur assure qu'ils pouvaient lui téléphoner s'ils avaient besoin de son aide. Sam aurait voulu obtenir plus d'informations sur la manière dont Jack avait créé les nouveaux anges, afin de présenter le maximum de données pertinentes à Lily Sunder, mais ça avait été peine perdue. Le jeune homme avait fait ça instinctivement et Castiel semblait même mieux comprendre le mécanisme de cette transformation que lui. Peut-être qu'en prenant de l'âge, Jack parviendrait à une meilleure compréhension de ses pouvoirs. Ils n'avaient évidemment pas le temps de s'y consacrer pour l'heure. Ils étaient parvenus à une sorte d'équilibre mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que, dans son état, le nephilim restait volatile.

Alors, ils s'étaient rendus au Paradis. Jack s'était d'abord montré un peu réticent à cette idée, leur proposant de les y envoyer et de rester dans le bunker. Puis avait répondu à la question directe de Dean en déclarant qu'il n'y était probablement plus le bienvenu après ce qu'il avait fait. Castiel l'avait convaincu en lui rappelant qu'il était le créateur de ces nouveaux anges et qu'ils devaient forcément lui en être reconnaissant.

\- Combien en as-tu créé ? demanda Castiel, alors qu'ils avançaient en silence dans les couloirs emplis de portes donnant sur le paradis personnel de milliers d'âmes.

\- 4872.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits par le nombre relativement élevé.

\- C'est beaucoup, lâcha Dean. Je suis surpris que personne n'essaie de nous arrêter.

\- S'ils n'ont plus de leader, ce n'est pas si surprenant, contra Castiel.

\- J'ai - Ils n'avaient plus de famille, déclara soudain Jack alors qu'ils se remettaient en route.

Sa déclaration s'adressait spécifiquement à Sam.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu t'inquiétais pour leurs familles alors je suis allé chercher ceux qui n'en avaient plus. Duma... disait que je leur en offrais une nouvelle. Ça me semblait être une bonne chose.

Sam s'efforça de lui offrir un sourire mais ne répondit pas. Leur situation était différente de la sienne. Jack avait dit, deux mois plus tôt, que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Eux avaient dû avoir le choix. Et, contrairement à ceux enlevés dans cette paroisse à cette même période, il y avait des raisons de croire que ces nouvelles recrues étaient plus heureuses au Paradis que sur Terre. Elles ne regrettaient sans doute pas leur humanité comme il regrettait la sienne...

Mais Dean était dans le même bateau que lui, à présent. L'idée de rester un ange était plus supportable grâce à cela. Et peut-être que plus tard, en cherchant bien, ils trouveraient un moyen de résoudre ça également. Ce n'était cependant pas le moment de s'attarder sur ce problème.

\- Jack ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau et se figèrent en voyant l'individu qui venait d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir.

\- Bonjour, Thomas.

Sam comprit que c'était un nouvel ange à son aura. Elle n'était pas comme Castiel, ni comme Dean, mais il pouvait y reconnaître l'énergie de Jack. L'homme de petite taille et au teint hâlé ne les observait pas avec crainte mais sa déférence envers Jack était évidente.

\- Es-tu venu nous guider ? Les Premiers Anges débattent pour savoir qui prendra notre tête mais tu es le plus puissant d'entre nous, et tu es notre Créateur.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne crois pas que ce soit mon rôle. Je - je n'en suis pas capable. Castiel ?

Il se tourna vers leur aîné, semblant confus et indécis.

\- Nous avons une matière importante à régler, dit-il, prenant les choses en main. Mais nous allons venir vous parler. Jack et moi.

Castiel jeta un regard à Dean mais poursuivit.

\- Nous passerons d'abord par les prisons avant de vous rejoindre. Il y a... Nous ne souhaitons pas abandonner le Paradis.

Thomas sembla soulagé.

\- Je vais en informer mes sœurs et mes frères. Nous vous attendrons.

Il se retira et, dès qu'il ne fut plus à portée de vue, son frère parla.

\- Envie d'un troisième essai ? Je croyais que l'idée de diriger les anges t'était passée.

Dean pouvait être très incisif, surtout lorsqu'il sentait que quelqu'un de sa famille risquait d'emprunter une voie qui allait l'éloigner d'eux. Sam intervint même s'il se doutait que Castiel lui aurait offert une réponse maîtrisée, tuant une éventuelle confrontation dans l'oeuf.

\- Naomi, c'est ça ?

Castiel acquiesça.

\- C'est une possibilité. La meilleure sans doute dans notre situation. Mais ce n'est pas ma priorité pour l'instant, finit-il alors qu'ils se remettaient en route.

Sam hocha la tête et resta un peu en arrière avec Jack alors que Dean pressait l'épaule de Castiel.

\- La troisième peut être la bonne, dit Dean d'un ton plus conciliant. Dans tous les cas, je pense que tu feras le bon choix.

Castiel resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une porte où était inscrit le nom de Lily Sunder. La seule dont les dates de naissance et de décès correspondaient.

\- Nous y sommes.

Sam laissa son regard errer un instant vers la direction opposée à celle dont ils venaient. Il restait impressionné par le lieu, même si son aspect n'était que le résultat d'un amas d'énergie organisé pour entrer en adéquation avec la présence et la perception de créatures physiques et d'âmes humaines. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui occupait son esprit durant ces dernières minutes. Il pensait à leur mère. À leur père. À Bobby. À Jess. S'il était vraiment condamné à rester un ange, et à probablement finir dans le Vide, il irait les voir. Pas maintenant, il avait une mission à accomplir. Mais après, quand tout serait terminé. Ou, du moins, quand ils pourraient profiter d'une accalmie.

Il poussa lui-même la porte vers le paradis de Lily Sunder.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Une petite fille les dépassa et vint se jeter dans les bras d'une jeune femme. L'air était frais et le jardin luxuriant.

C'était très réel et en même temps complètement faux.

Dean comprenait que c'était sa grâce qui lui permettait de distinguer la différence mais il n'aurait pas su dire comment. Et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Ce pouvoir en lui vacillait entre la sensation d'un poids désagréable dans son estomac et un picotement persistant au bout de ses doigts. C'était distrayant et plus ennuyeux qu'autre chose. Pour l'instant, il avait décidé que sa grâce était comme un couteau suisse qu'il apprendrait à utiliser en temps voulu et pas une partie de lui-même. Il était résolument le même, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il parvenait très bien à s'en persuader et c'était parfait car son attention était demandée ailleurs, focalisée sur leur plan.

\- Lily ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Sam à son appel, comme si elle réalisait à peine qu'il y avait des étrangers dans son jardin. La petite fille s'évapora. Elle sembla surprise. Puis confuse. Et, enfin, son regard devint aussi vif que celui de la femme borgne qu'ils avaient revu quelques mois plus tôt. Et elle les dévisagea froidement.

\- Les Winchester.

Puis elle sembla réaliser quelque chose et son regard s'adoucit alors qu'elle les quittait des yeux pour observer les alentours.

\- Alors, j'y suis vraiment.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres puis s'évanouit lorsqu'elle revint vers eux.

\- Êtes-vous venu m'enlever ça, vous aussi ?

Sam secoua rapidement la tête.

\- Pas du tout. Nous aimerions simplement obtenir votre aide.

\- Cela semble devenir une habitude, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ça vous a plutôt bien réussi la dernière fois. Enfin, je veux dire, le fait que vous soyez ici, pas -

\- Je comprends très bien. Et je vous en suis reconnaissante. C'est grâce au choix que vous m'avez poussé à faire que mon jugement a pu être révisé. Quelle aide pensez-vous que je puisse vous apporter ?

\- Eh ben, le Paradis peut vraiment changer les gens, on dirait.

\- Dean, murmura son frère d'un ton de reproche, comme il le faisait toujours quand il considérait qu'il se montrait impoli.

Sunder laissa échapper un petit rire mais n'ajouta rien. Sam s'inquiétait toujours trop, ange ou humain, ça ne changerait jamais. Son frère en profita pour exposer son cas.

\- Votre magie nous a permis de ressusciter de Jack. Mais... Certains événements ont fait qu'il a dû puiser beaucoup plus d'énergie que prévu dans son âme et...

\- Il l'a consumée ? Je suis désolée, si c'est le cas, je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour vous.

Elle jeta un regard triste en direction de Jack et semblait sincèrement regretter cette conclusion. Pas de doute, ce n'étaient pas les bâtards sans cœur qui finissaient au Paradis.

\- Pas complètement. Il possède encore un petit morceau de son âme. Qui ne se détériore plus puisqu'il a retrouvé sa grâce. Mais qui ne se régénère pas non plus, précisa Castiel.

Elle parut étonnée puis étudia Jack du regard.

\- Dites-m'en plus.

Et le temps sembla soudain très long à Dean.

Castiel, Sam et Lily échangeaient des informations et parlaient de théories que Dean saisissait à moitié, sans doute parce qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Bien sûr, c'était important, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit scientifique de son frère qui prenait un certain plaisir à analyser chaque détail abstrait d'un problème. C'était évidemment ce qui était nécessaire de faire ici mais il pouvait bien attendre à l'écart encore quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'un début de solution se cristallise.

Lui gardait un œil ouvert au cas où une armée d'anges décidait soudain de débarquer.

Et son regard revenait souvent, malgré lui, à Jack.

Le garçon intervenait peu dans la conversation mais répondait à chaque question qu'on lui posait. Il ne semblait pas différent du jeune homme à qui il avait appris à conduire. Ils pensaient tous qu'ils auraient dû voir le changement et être capable de recouper leurs observations à temps. Ils avaient eu des pièces en main pour tirer une conclusion. Mais ils n'avaient pas voulu voir.

Avaient-ils même disposé d'assez d'éléments pour réagir à temps ? Cela avait-il été inévitable quoi qu'ils eût fait ?

Dean n'obtiendrait probablement jamais de réponse. Il ne pouvait pas non plus changer le passé. Retrouver leur mère. Être au Paradis rendait la blessure encore plus vive parce qu'elle semblait soudain à portée de main et que c'était un dur rappel qu'ils étaient maintenant sur des chemins différents. Il n'irait pas la voir. Elle était heureuse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ses fils qui avaient encore foutu un beau bordel. Et il ne s'accordait pas le loisir de penser à après, s'ils résolvaient cette situation, à la possibilité de lui présenter ses excuses en personne, de contempler à nouveau son sourire...

\- Dean ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Jack qui s'était approché de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. C'était un moment mal choisi pour ne pas être sur ses gardes, se morigéna-t-il. Le Paradis n'était pas à considérer comme un lieu sans danger pour eux. Et le nephilim, quoi qu'il veuille en penser, restait une menace. Dean lui jeta un regard neutre.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, pour ce que tu prévoyais de faire, déclara-t-il calmement.

Comme si Dean tentant de le tuer n'était pas si grave. Comme si sa vie n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

La mâchoire de Dean se crispa. Il n'aurait pas su dire si le fait qu'il accepte cela si facilement était de l'indifférence ou du renoncement, s'il réagissait comme cela à cause de l'état de son âme ou, justement, parce qu'il en possédait toujours un fragment. Dans tous les cas, ça mettait Dean en colère parce que, lui, il s'en voulait d'être allé jusque-là, malgré la petite partie de lui qui criait encore vengeance. Parce que ce n'était pas une réaction qu'il voulait voir chez ce gamin.

Il préféra ne rien dire parce que ce ne seraient probablement pas les bons mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche. Quand Jack parla à nouveau, son expression n'affichant pas les émotions qu'il aurait voulu y voir en abordant ce sujet, il ne parvint pas à se retenir.

\- Crois-tu que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ? Pour tout ça ? Pour Mary ?

\- Pour que je te pardonne, il faudrait déjà que tu sois désolé, lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Mais je le suis.

Il fronçait les sourcils, son visage reflétant une certaine incompréhension. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas sa faute. Dean secoua légèrement la tête, se sentant finalement plus las et triste qu'autre chose.

\- Non, Jack, pas comme tu devrais l'être.

Il sembla agacé puis son expression devint songeuse. Dean décida que la discussion était close.

\- Quand mon âme sera entière, je m'excuserai à nouveau.

Sa déclaration le surprit et la détermination sur son visage lui serra le cœur. Un fragment d'âme. Un tout petit fragment qui faisait peut-être toute la différence. Ça lui en coûta mais il força la réponse qui lui vint spontanément à franchir ses lèvres.

\- Si tu récupères toute ton âme, Jack, tu n'auras pas à t'excuser auprès de moi.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux puis lui sourit. Heureusement, Castiel choisit ce moment pour interrompre leur échange.

\- Jack ? Nous allons les laisser étudier les informations que nous leur avons donné. Cela pourrait prendre un moment. Veux-tu bien m'accompagner voir le reste des anges ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il immédiatement.

Dean ne manqua pas le regard que Castiel lui lança avant qu'il ne les quitte et il comprit qu'ils avaient fait une percée et que les choses étaient sur le point de s'accélérer.

Il rejoint Sam et Lily Sunder.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam était confiant. Peut-être pas concernant tout le processus mais au moins sur le résultat final. Ils pouvaient le faire. Ils pouvaient sauver Jack.

Sa perception du temps était sans doute faussée mais il avait l'impression d'avoir parlé des jours avec Lily Sunder. D'avoir intégré des connaissances complexes avec une facilité étonnante. Que la méthode qu'il avait élaboré pour résoudre leur problème était finalement logique et évidente. Il savait très bien qu'en tant qu'humain il n'aurait pas pu arriver si vite à un résultat. Et il était conscient que ce n'était que parce qu'ils étaient maintenant des anges qu'ils avaient une réelle opportunité d'aider Jack. Il en était reconnaissant.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas, alors qu'ils quittaient le paradis de Lily Sunder, de ressentir de la peine en sachant que ce ne serait probablement pas leur destinée. Il n'était certain de rien, ils avaient une âme et étaient des anges, mais il se pouvait fort bien que le Vide soit leur destination finale.

Sam relégua cette pensée au fond de son esprit, même si cela semblait avoir plus d'importance à présent que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le bunker, et échangea un regard avec son frère. Dean n'avait pas montré une seconde d'hésitation lorsqu'il avait trouvé ce qui semblait être la solution, bien longtemps après que Castiel et Jack les aient quittés. Ils avaient le même objectif, ils avançaient dans la même direction. Ils régleraient ça ensemble. C'était la bonne chose à faire.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean se sentait soulagé. Ils n'y étaient pas encore mais n'en étaient plus très loin. Ils allaient reprendre les choses en main. Ce choix-ci n'entraînerait aucun regret pour lui.

Ils franchirent la porte vers le couloir aseptisé. Castiel et Jack les attendaient. Naomi leur parlait.

\- ...et tu seras toujours le bienvenu parmi nous, Jack.

Dean ne pouvait pas sacquer cet ange mais le regard que leur lança leur ami l'apaisa. Quoi qu'ils aient fait, ils semblaient avoir remis de l'ordre au Paradis.

Naomi leva les yeux vers eux à leur arrivée et les étudia avec attention.

\- Dean. Sam. Je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie le fait que vous ayez des pouvoirs célestes mais je ne briserai pas la trêve qui a été établie entre nous. Je ne souhaite que la paix au Paradis.

\- Tant que vous gardez votre parole quant aux accords que vous avez passé avec Castiel, nous ne devrions plus avoir besoin de nous revoir. Je ne suis pas non plus votre plus grand fan, vous savez, finit-il avec un sourire factice.

\- Oh, j'en suis bien consciente, lui répondit-elle avec exactement la même expression. Castiel, tâche de les garder au pas.

\- Je ne saurais me targuer de pouvoir dicter ses actes à un Winchester, Naomi.

L'ange les observa avec un certain dédain puis se détourna et partit sans un mot de plus. Ça convenait très bien à Dean.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Sam. Nous pensons avoir trouvé la solution et nous voudrions faire ça maintenant, au bunker.

Castiel les observa de ses yeux bleus perçants mais indéchiffrables, contrairement à son très léger froncement de sourcils. Il était resté assez longtemps avec Sunder pour avoir une vague idée de la direction qu'ils avaient choisi.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Jack.

Sam lui sourit et ils se mirent en route, le nephilim transportant Castiel et lui empruntant une fois de plus Air Sam. C'était bien sa veine qu'il se sente encore barbouillé après ces vols alors qu'il était lui-même un ange et qu'il avait, techniquement, lui aussi des ailes. Son frère lui aurait sans doute dit que tout était dans sa tête. Il n'avait quand même pas l'intention d'utiliser ses ailes dans l'immédiat, voire même le plus tard possible, ou jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Jack, dès qu'ils atterrirent dans la salle principale du bunker.

\- Eh bien, rien en fait. C'est Dean et moi qui allons faire tout le travail, dit son frère avec un petit sourire. Je pensais que l'on aurait besoin de magie, de sorts ou autre mais Lily m'a fait comprendre que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Nous ne visons pas quelque chose de temporaire ou de nouveau mais un retour -

\- Sam. Tu veux vraiment leur faire un exposé maintenant ? Tu leur expliqueras tout ce que tu veux après que ce soit fait. J'ai déjà eu ma dose de sciences énochiennes pour la journée.

Et donner trop de détails ne pourrait mener qu'à des protestations donc ils n'avaient pas besoin.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux et marcha quelques pas sans direction précise, signe de sa nervosité, puis acquiesça avec un regard entendu.

\- Fais-nous confiance, Jack, nous allons guérir ton âme.

Et le gamin sourit, faisant exactement cela, manquant sans doute la solennité de son ton.

Sam regarda autour d'eux, prenant compte du désordre que Dean avait laissé avant leur départ, lorsqu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour repousser tout ceux qui pourraient l'empêcher d'utiliser la lame archangélique. L'avantage, c'était qu'ils avaient maintenant un large espace dégagé, les meubles collés au mur.

\- Jack, viens près de moi. Castiel, si tu pouvais reculer un peu ? Voilà. Dean ?

Dean revient vers son frère mais posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel au passage.

\- Hé, Cas, dit-il d'un ton bas. Veille sur le gamin, d'accord ?

C'était peut-être une piètre façon de s'excuser pour son comportement des dernières semaines mais il savait que son ami comprendrait. Castiel l'observa attentivement, une expression troublée et incertaine sur le visage. Il sembla sur le point de lui répondre mais se contenta finalement d'acquiescer lentement.

Il fit face à Jack, comme son frère. Le moment de se lancer dans l'aventure était venu.

Ils allaient puiser dans leur grâce et la combiner pour tenter de régénérer l'âme de Jack. Mais ils n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'un archange. Alors, ils allaient probablement devoir aussi puiser dans leur âme. Lily Sunder leur avait permis de cerner cette différence, même si elle avait d'abord été surprise de découvrir qu'ils étaient maintenant des êtres dont l'âme et la grâce s'entremêlaient. Ils espéraient que leur grâce, censée protéger leur âme et l'alimenter sans cesse en énergie, cherche à guérir l'âme amoindrie de Jack lorsqu'ils la déverseraient dans son être. Ils avaient été créés avec une étincelle de grâce du nephilim et la leur serait donc familière à l'organisme de Jack. La partie la plus épineuse de ce plan était qu'ils étaient persuadés que la grâce seule ne ferait que nourrir la grâce. Ils allaient donc sans doute devoir user de l'énergie de leur âme pour diriger tout ce pouvoir dans la bonne direction. Et essayer d'inciter la grâce extrêmement puissante de Jack à suivre le pas et poursuivre la guérison qu'ils auraient entamé.

Il aurait évidemment été trop simple que Jack soit capable de se guérir lui-même. Mais c'était ce pour quoi ils étaient là, depuis le début, pour le guider. Et, maintenant qu'ils avaient les outils en main pour faire les choses correctement, tout comme Sam, il n'allait certainement pas reculer à cause des risques qu'avait mis en évidence Lily Sunder...

\- Ferme les yeux, Jack, dit Dean, laissant une pointe de l'affection qu'il continuait à ressentir pour lui percer dans sa voix.

Il obéit docilement. Sam et lui posèrent une main sur sa tête. Et ils commencèrent.

D'abord, la sensation fut étrange et déconcertante pour Dean. Ces pouvoirs en eux-mêmes étaient nouveaux et écouter les instructions de son frère n'était en rien comparable à effectivement les appliquer. C'était comme s'il n'était plus que pure énergie, que celle de Sam flottait à ses côtés et qu'ils essayaient d'envelopper Jack dans un cocon. Puis ce fut comme une bataille, des grâces distinctes tentant chacune de prendre le dessus. Il fut certain de sentir Sam lui demander de se calmer mais il n'entendit pas sa voix. Lentement, une harmonie se créa. À l'image d'un combat contre une créature surnaturelle, Sam et Dean travaillaient de concert et la victime en devenir se laissait protégée.

Quelque chose changea et il eut l'impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher le cœur.

Non, l'âme.

Et il ne devait pas résister. Il devait continuer à puiser dans cette énergie en lui et la pousser en direction de cette minuscule lumière qui vacillait face à lui.

C'était important.

C'était le plus important.

Il sentait Sam faire et penser exactement la même chose.

Ça devenait terriblement douloureux mais il ne lâchait pas.

Chaque instant le vidait un peu plus de- tout.

Il revoyait le sourire candide de Jack.

Puis ce fut l'obscurité.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean et Sam Winchester reposaient sur le sol froid, ayant rendu leur dernier souffle.

Ils étaient morts.

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre est le dernier !
> 
> "Carry on, my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done..."


	16. Chapter 16

Leur cœur ne battait plus. Il n'avait pas pu les soigner avec sa grâce. Il n'y avait plus d'âme à retenir. Plus de vie à raviver. Il les avait perdus.

Castiel avait soupçonné que leur entreprise n'était pas sans risque. Il avait aussi vu, à leur détermination, que leur décision avait été prise. Il avait voulu croire que le pire ne se produirait pas, qu'on lui accorderait ça.

L'ange avait su qu'il allait les perdre tôt ou tard, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Un espoir nouveau était né en lui en les voyant rejoindre son espèce, une possibilité pour marcher à leurs côtés durant des siècles, des millénaires. Il avait été aussi très conscient qu'il se faisait probablement des illusions et que leur vie, à tous, se terminerait sans doute bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit si tôt.

Il laissa ses mains posées sur le corps de ses amis mais ne fit pas de nouvelles tentatives pour les ranimer. Ils avaient fait leur choix, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être pour Castiel.

Il leva les yeux vers Jack, debout au centre de la pièce, les paupières closes, dont émanait une lueur dorée qui s'estompait de secondes en secondes. Il parla avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Les amis, je crois... Je crois que ça a fonctionné.

Un profond soulagement traversa Castiel ainsi qu'un élan d'affection et une douloureuse tristesse. Dean et Sam ne s'étaient pas sacrifiés en vain.

Jack ouvrit les yeux.

ooooo

\- Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla rapidement aux côtés de son aîné, sentant sa joie remplacée par une terrible angoisse. Ils avaient réussi, il se sentait lui-même. Un poids douloureux lui écrasait l'estomac lorsqu'il songeait à Mary. Et à tous ces humains morts par sa faute.

Et il ressentait à nouveau cet attachement profond envers Castiel, Sam et Dean.

\- Ils sont partis, Jack.

Il secoua la tête.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Non, non, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Si quelqu'un devait mourir, c'était lui !

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il faisait déjà appel à sa grâce pour les sauver. Il avait réussi à atteindre Castiel dans le Vide, il avait créé des anges, on disait qu'il avait des pouvoirs incroyables. Il devait au moins être capable de faire ça !

Jack se concentra de toutes ses forces, utilisant la moindre parcelle de sa grâce, appelant mentalement Dean et Sam dans l'univers entier. Il ne sentit pas le moindre soubresaut sous ses doigts, n'entendit pas la moindre réponse à ses prières.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il levait un visage désespéré vers Castiel.

\- Je n'arrive pas à les ramener ! Castiel, je n'y arrive pas ! Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? J'ai tué Mary. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir. Ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça...

\- Ils t'aimaient, Jack, dit l'ange en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils ne pouvaient pas t'abandonner. Tu étais trop important pour eux.

Jack redoubla de sanglots.

Ce n'était pas juste. Et ça faisait si mal...

ooooo

\- Les Winchester et leur habitude de flirter avec La Mort. Je crains fort que ce soit l'une des raisons qui les mènent toujours à subir plus de tragédies. La vie n'est pas facile lorsque La Mort a un faible pour vous.

Billie vit l'ange Castiel et le fils de Kelly Kline et de Lucifer se tendre et fixer immédiatement leur attention sur elle. Elle se pencha vers les corps des Winchester.

\- Vous allez les aider ? demanda le nephilim, sans s'encombrer de formalités.

\- Ce sera la dernière fois, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Et elle espérait bien qu'elle pourrait s'y tenir. Ces deux humains amusaient peut-être grandement son prédécesseur mais, si elle admettait qu'elle voyait pourquoi il avait pu avoir envie de se montrer plus complaisant avec eux, elle se serait bien passée de toujours devoir intervenir pour s'assurer de maintenir l'équilibre de l'univers.

\- Merci.

Billie n'était pas si certaine que le jeune homme désirerait la remercier s'il savait ce qui les attendait et le rôle qu'ils auraient tous à jouer dans un futur proche. Elle guida leur âme dans leur corps et ils s'éveillèrent presque immédiatement, prenant une grande inspiration et se redressant rapidement.

\- ...Billie... ? dit l'aîné des Winchester.

\- Bonjour Dean. Bonjour Sam.

\- Nous étions... ? commença le cadet.

\- Votre heure n'est pas encore venue. L'histoire n'est pas encore finie. Et vous faites partie des protagonistes essentiels qui devront être présents pour donner une chance à cet univers. Ne me décevez pas.

Et puis elle les quitta.

Il existait toujours des règles dans tous les univers et elle aussi était limitée par elles. Quant aux Winchester...

ooooo

\- Eh bien, voilà qui n'est pas du tout sinistre ou inquiétant, lâcha Dean, en fixant l'endroit où Billie se tenait encore une seconde plus tôt.

\- Elle ne nous a pas laissé le temps de la remercier, dit son frère. Quoi, Dean ? On dirait bien qu'elle nous a fait revenir du quelconque endroit où nous étions. Rien ne l'obligeait à le faire.

\- Tu l'as entendue, non ? Elle a besoin de nous. Elle n'a pas fait ça pour nous rendre service.

Castiel soupira de manière audible. C'était rare pour lui.

\- Pour ma part, je suis reconnaissant de son intervention. Et j'ignore si elle en est responsable ou non mais vous êtes à nouveau humains.

Il ne manqua pas le sourire heureux que leur offrit leur ami, sans doute tout simplement content qu'ils soient là et pas au Paradis, en Enfer ou dans le Vide. S'il ne serrait pas Jack contre lui, il aurait sans doute montré sa joie d'une manière plus expressive. Et Dean était définitivement soulagé d'être en vie et que Sam le soit aussi. Qu'ils aient tous deux retrouvé leur humanité était aussi un bonus appréciable... Il ne restait plus que...

Il détourna son attention de l'ange.

Jack les dévorait du regard et ses joues étaient humides. Son visage et ses yeux étaient emplis d'émotions. La différence, pour Dean, était flagrante. Ils avaient réussi, il en était certain. Dean... lui en voulait toujours. Ça n'allait pas s'effacer d'un claquement de doigts. Il était aussi satisfait de voir qu'ils étaient là, tous les quatre, tout à fait eux-mêmes, et pas menacés par un danger immédiat. Et il allait laisser le funeste avertissement de La Mort pour beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard.

Comme si Jack avait sciemment décidé d'être contraire, il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez en vie. Je ne saurai jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne le méritais pas. Mais je ne vais plus vous embêter à présent.

ooooo

Sam vit Jack se dégager doucement de sous le bras de Castiel et se lever, frottant maladroitement son visage.

Il avait déjà compris ce que le jeune homme sous-entendait mais il avait décidé de ne pas être le premier à lui répondre, cette fois. Même s'il prenait sur lui, parce qu'il était profondément heureux de retrouver Jack et avait davantage envie de le lui montrer que de lui faire des reproches. Toutefois, Sam avait entraîné Dean à sa suite et, même s'ils avaient plongé ensemble, il les avait quand même mené sur une voie les ayant conduits à leur mort. Même si ça avait fonctionné et que Billie leur avait accordé une vie supplémentaire, il considérait que c'était suffisant pour que son frère ait la priorité dans cette situation.

Ils se levèrent tous et Dean fit un pas vers le plus jeune.

\- Tu te fous de moi, j'espère, Jack ?

Le ton cassant de Dean lui fit retenir une grimace mais il ne dit rien. Le nephilim baissa les yeux. Castiel resta silencieux et impassible.

\- Je n'ai plus ma place -

\- C'est des conneries. Tu sais très bien où est ta place après tout - après tout ça. Mais si tu as peur, si tu veux fuir, aie au moins le courage de le dire. Ça ne t'en rendra pas moins lâche mais au moins nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir.

Sam n'aurait pas formulé les choses comme ça mais ce n'était pas très loin de ce qu'il aurait essayé de faire comprendre à Jack. Il vit le jeune homme s'humecter les lèvres.

\- Ça doit... Ça doit être pénible pour vous de me voir ici alors que... que Mary n'est plus là.

Il ne détourna pas les yeux de Dean même lorsque son expression devint plus froide.

Il y avait une petite part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. La pensée n'était plus omniprésente mais elle était bien là : c'était parce que Jack n'avait pas maîtrisé ses pouvoirs que leur mère leur avait été enlevée. Mais ça ne résumait pas tout pour Sam.

\- Ce qui serait réellement pénible, ce serait que nous ayons perdu notre mère et que tu ne sois plus là toi non plus. Tu veux rééquilibrer la balance ? Faire amende honorable pour tes actions ? Alors, tu ne tournes pas le dos à ta famille.

Le ton de Dean était toujours aussi dur mais il vit que ses mots avaient touché Jack.

\- Alors... alors je peux rester ?

Dean fit un bruit irrité.

\- Oui, Jack, reprit Sam. Je ne souhaite pas plus que Dean que tu nous quittes. Nous avons tous dû faire face à nos actions dans le passé. Et, contrairement à nous, les tiennes n'ont pas une fois été volontairement mauvaises. Je pense... je pense que tu es le meilleur d'entre-nous.

Il entendit Dean marmonner que le gamin n'avait que deux ans et que rien ne disait qu'il ne pourrait pas se laisser entraîner sur la mauvaise pente mais Jack ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir.

C'était presque ça. Si pour l'instant il avait besoin de les rendre fier pour se construire, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Comme le pointait Dean, dans plus d'un domaine, finalement, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Très intelligent, très puissant, qui souhaitait sincèrement faire le bien mais émotionnellement maladroit à l'occasion. Et il était malheureux pour le jeune homme qu'ils manquent eux-mêmes parfois de maturité sur ce dernier point...

Dean ne fit pas mine d'approuver la déclaration de Jack et changea si soudainement de sujet qu'il prit même Sam au dépourvu.

\- Qui veut un hamburger ? Je meurs d'envie d'un hamburger. Désolé Castiel mais ça craint de perdre ses papilles gustatives.

Jack afficha une expression étonnée et incertaine.

Et puis ça frappa réellement Sam : _Je suis à nouveau humain !_

\- Je te suis là-dessus, répondit Sam avec enthousiasme. Un hamburger semble une idée divine.

\- Je savais bien que tu verrais la lumière un jour et que tu renierais tes tristes salades.

\- Je compte bien prendre la salade avec. Dean, tu te rends compte que ça fait _des semaines_ que je n'ai rien mangé ? Tiens, je vais d'ailleurs aller voir tout de suite ce qui reste dans le frigo.

Il vit l'amusement dans les yeux de Dean alors que Sam prenait la direction de la cuisine, salivant déjà au souvenir de la nourriture.

D'accord, ils n'étaient peut-être pas émotionnellement immatures mais géraient ça bien à leur façon, songea Sam, son esprit déjà à moitié distrait par la pensée de toutes les petites joies qui l'attendaient maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son humanité.

\- Donc, hamburgers pour tout le monde.

\- Je ne mange toujours pas, Dean.

\- Ça en fera plus pour nous, Cas, ce n'est pas plus mal. Une bière ?

Il y eu un silence puis :

\- Les hamburgers de Dean sont les meilleurs, entendit-il Jack déclarer au loin.

\- Ouais, bon, même si c'est vrai, faîtes votre part et rangez-moi ce bazar le temps que je prépare ça.

Il entendit vaguement la remarque de Castiel qui lui rappelait qu'il était le responsable du désordre en question. Et la réponse de son frère fut perdue pour ses oreilles lorsqu'il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le bunker.

Sam sourit et envoya une prière au ciel, se permettant un instant de penser que sa mère lui manquerait toujours, s'avouant qu'il était un peu triste de ne pas avoir eu la chance de la revoir mais souhaitant qu'elle serait éternellement heureuse au Paradis, avec leur père. Et lui promettant qu'ils continueraient de veiller les uns sur les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils les rejoignent là-haut.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Il les observait, comme de nombreuses fois, là, dans leur bunker. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. S'il intervenait trop souvent en personne dans cette histoire, elle perdrait de son charme.

Il avait pourtant réellement pensé que le moment d'agir était venu, après la fin parfaitement dramatique de Mary. Il avait été prêt à ajouter une dose de tragédie qui allait conduire cette passionnante histoire à son terme. Ces Dean et Sam étaient parmi ses meilleurs personnages, tous univers confondus, c'était vrai, mais une bonne histoire devait s'achever avant que l'auteur n'ait recours trop souvent aux mêmes artifices pour la faire vivre.

Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Ça lui arrivait aussi, rarement, certes, mais il pouvait se tromper. Il était encore un peu trop tôt pour mettre fin à cette histoire. Oh, ça ne tarderait plus, parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi et que la Parole de Dieu... tout ça, tout ça...

Ce n'était que par curiosité qu'il avait laissé Sam s'éloigner du script. Puis cet électron libre de Jack avait fait l'improbable et son scénario avait été dévié de sa course. Le rôle de Dean avait alors quelque peu changé. Il n'y avait vraiment que Castiel qui était resté sur le même chemin. Ce gamin était trop imprévisible. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Jack Kline dans toute la Création et c'était un dangereux élément perturbateur...

Alors, oui, la fin était proche. Simplement, pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

Dean et Sam Winchester, sans le savoir, s'étaient offerts un sursis. Qu'ils se réjouissent et continuent à vivre avec cette passion si typiquement humaine.

Chuck pouvait bien leur accorder ça. Parce que, après tout, n'était-il pas bon et magnanime ?

Il eut un sourire en coin.

Ah, il allait leur offrir une fin grandiose !

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous y sommes, cette histoire est terminée, et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en la lisant ! :)
> 
> Comme j'ai vraiment eu très peu de retours durant sa publication, si vous arrivez jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
> Quel personnage je maîtrise le mieux ou le moins bien ? Que pensez-vous de ce développement sur la création des nouveaux anges ? Y avait-il des passages de l'histoire qui ne semblaient pas du tout crédibles ? Quel est votre passage/chapitre préféré ?  
> Merci d'avance pour vos retours qui me permettront d'améliorer la qualité de mes éventuelles futures fanfictions dans le fandom !
> 
> Sachez également qu'à ce jour j'ai écrit deux autres histoires SPN se passant dans la saison 14 :
> 
> \- Là où est sa place (Tranche de vie/Famille/Amitié)  
> \- Intoxiqué (Wincest... oui, je me suis laissée tentée... :p - Ce one shot n'est pour l'instant dispo que sur Archive of our own)
> 
> Enfin, comme j'y pensais déjà en début d'histoire, lorsque j'aurai vu la saison 15, il se peut que j'écrive une éventuelle suite qui se focaliserait un peu plus sur Jack et où Chuck serait plus présent...
> 
> Bref, à très bientôt j'espère :)


End file.
